Let Friendship Be My Magic
by BlindingFirefly
Summary: Olivia Price's second year at Hogwarts. What transformations will be taking place with her now? Is her enemy really vanguished? Be sure to read her first year before this one, Let Music Be My Magic.
1. Two Owls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or settings by any stretch of the imagination.

Note: It is essential that you read the predecessor to this story, "Let Music Be My Magic" before you try and read this. It tells about Olivia's beginnings at Hogwarts. I will now welcome you to Olivia Price's second year at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you enjoy her journey as much as I have, and continue to stay with me as I tell her story. Believe me, once I get through with Olivia, you'll probably understand Harry, and Dumbledore, a lot better. It's all going to fit in, I promise. Big hugs go to Legalien and WanderingAnariel, as always. Thank you, my friends. You are my stars.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

August had always seemed like the most miserable month of the year to Olivia, and while her summer had been fun, it was definitely true today. It was August 24th, and she and her friend, Millie, were sitting in the back yard of Olivia's guardian's house, Mr. Williams.

They were swaying back and forth on a brown wooden swing, both with their noses buried in books. Every once in a while, they would come across a funny passage or thought-provoking quote, and read it aloud to each other. But for the past hour, Olivia's book had been lying in her lap as she stared off into the distance.

Millie looked up from her book and frowned at her friend. "Olivia, are you there?" There was no reaction. "Olivia, yoo hoo! Remember me, Millie?"

The voice finally cracked through Olivia's stupor, and she started and looked up, saying, "What? Huh? Did you say something, Millie?"

"Yes. I said 'welcome to earth, stranger.'" Olivia laughed a little and smiled at her friend in apology.

"I'm sorry, Millie, I didn't mean to get lost on you there."

Millie leaned forward, her brown hair swinging across her face. "Anything wrong, Livie? Anything I can do to help?"

There was no answer for a few minutes as Olivia thought. It had been a good summer. She and Millie had become best friends, almost like sisters as they shared a room together, ate together, and spent all their time together. During the first week of Millie's visit, she had started calling Olivia Livie, and Olivia loved having the nickname. Mr. Williams wasn't often at home because of his business travels, so an industrious housekeeper by the name of Begonia Fidgetworth had been keeping an eye on them all summer. It had been quiet and peaceful, and both girls had been given a chance to recover from the busy school year that they had had, and prepare themselves for the next term that was fast approaching.

It was hard to decide who had changed the most during the summer, Millie or Olivia. For the first time in her entire life, Millie was completely free of her family, who had been ugly to her and prejudiced against anyone who wasn't a pureblood wizard. While the year before she had looked too large for her age and overweight, over the summer she and Olivia had been running around all over the parks of the village, becoming brown and healthy. Almost all of Millie's excess weight was gone, and there were roses in her cheeks from the sun's kisses. Her dull and listless brown hair had thickened and become shiny, and she had stopped growing. Olivia often thought that Millie was going to be beautiful one day.

Olivia's red hair had lightened under the sun and become frizzy from the moisture in the air. Still, it looked like a pale fire that prettily framed her face, and her enormous green eyes sparkled with its old fierce light. Olivia could never appear beautiful, but she could and did appear cute, with an inner strength shining through the strong angles of her face and in the dimple of her smile. Mr. Williams had bought his ward a piano to play, so she practiced every day while Millie napped, read, or sat quietly beside her friend and listened. Olivia's voice was now completely under control, and while she still remained quieter than the average twelve-year-old, her laughter and songs often rang through the air with its musical grace. She found that she far preferred singing to talking, and still allowed her face to say much of what she was thinking.

Olivia had also grown several inches, and had almost caught up with Millie, which was a relief because Olivia had always been so small. The two girls looked healthy, happy, and well-rested, which was a good thing, especially for Olivia.

Every once in a while, Olivia would speculate on how lucky she was to be alive. She still lived in some fear that Grindelwauld, the dark wizard that had been imprisoned in Azkaban on her testimony, would one day find her again, if he hadn't been killed. During his time at Hogwarts as Professor Everett Emelius, he had attacked Olivia out of hatred, and eventually revealed himself to be an evil wizard. During his trial, he had effectively destroyed an entire courtroom and captured all of the witches and wizards in it, and then attempted to kill Olivia's beloved friend, the Hogwarts school nurse, Madame Galen. Olivia, who had been disarmed and injured, was the only one left, and couldn't allow her friend to die. She had only one thing to do. She threw a phoenix feather at her former professor and screamed an incantation, which just happened to be the first word that she had ever spoken audibly.

The feather ignited, and a wild fire flew up and burned both Olivia and Grindelwauld. Burned, scarred, and perhaps dying, he had managed to send a wicked curse at Olivia and Disapparate into thin air at the same time.

Olivia had been horribly injured by the fire, the curse, and her own exhaustion. Near death, her favorite teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had put her into a trancelike coma, and whisked her off to St. Mungo's Hospital. After a few days there, she had been good as new, and freed from the curse of muteness that had followed her all her life after her first encounter with Grindelwauld.

The Ministry of Magic was still searching for Emelius/Grindelwauld, and Olivia wished them luck. It would not be easy to find a man so steeped in Dark Arts. Many hoped that he had died from his wounds, but she didn't think that they would be so lucky. He was still out there, which meant that the world wasn't safe by any stretch of the imagination.

"Livie! You did it again! I just asked you what was wrong. Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Olivia shook her head, shaking away all of the thoughts and memories that had assailed her. "I'm sorry, Millie, I don't mean to ignore you at all. It's just not a happy day for me. One year ago today, both of my parents died."

Millie gasped. "Oh, Olivia, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you all right? What can I do to help?"

The tears started to rain down her face as Olivia couldn't answer, remembering the dark day of the year before. She leaned her head onto her best friend's shoulder, and cried. Millie stroked her shoulders and whispered softly until Olivia cried herself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia woke up a few hours later, still sitting on the swing with her head cushioned on Millie's shoulder. Millie was the one staring off into the distance now, watching the sun set.

"Millie! How long have I been asleep? Why didn't you wake me? Your poor shoulder must be so sore."

Wrinkling her nose at Olivia, Millie just laughed and said, "You snore, you know."

Olivia started to grin, and then laughed heartily. Millie joined in, and their laughter rang out as the sun went to its bed. "That's what I needed," Olivia gasped. "Thank you so much, Millie."

"Oh, shut up," Millie scoffed. "You gave me a home for the summer away from my family; I'm your slave. Now, why don't we go in for dinner? I bet Old Fidget has something nice fixed. Wasn't Mr. Williams supposed to be home this evening?"

"Gosh, I forgot! Come on, Millie, we don't want to be late! Fidget will positively _murder_ us!"

The two girls grabbed each others hands as they raced up the hill towards the flat. Mrs. Fidgetworth, or "Old Fidget," was waiting at the door for them, her mouth a straight line as she frowned. "Where have you girls been? Dinner's on the table; run and wash yourselves! Hurry up, now!"

She acted strict and looked worse, but Olivia and Millie both knew that underneath the no-nonsense exterior, Mrs. Fidgetworth was a kind and gentle woman. The girls rushed to do her bidding as they washed their hands and retied hair ribbons in the bathroom. They excited, looking like little ladies rather than the wild children that they had appeared to be at the door, and Mrs. Fidgetworth sniffed her approval. They sat down to the table, and after saying grace, began to eat the roast chicken, rice, buttered rolls, and garlic corn that the housekeeper had prepared. Olivia looked up at Mrs. Fidgetworth as she came into the room carrying the girls' dinner glasses of milk. "Mrs. Fidgetworth, is Uncle Peter going to be coming in tonight from his trip?" Mr. Williams had requested that Olivia call him Uncle Peter, even though he was only a distant cousin. The name made them seem more like family, and while he was away most of the time, they had become much more affectionate with one another during the little time that they had. Uncle Peter would often call on the telephone when he was away, and when he was home, he loved to listen to Olivia play the piano after supper, while he read the newspaper and Millie knitted.

"No, Olivia, I'm afraid he isn't. He telephoned while you two were still out in the garden; he was unavoidably delayed. He said that he would call again later on this evening to speak to you."

Olivia nodded. She found that she missed Uncle Peter when he was gone, and she had been looking forward to his return.

Mrs. Fidgetworth saw the disappointment on her charge's face, and shook her head. _Stupid man!_ She thought to herself. _Olivia's only going to be a child for a few more years; she's already much more mature than many adults that I know. He can save his business until after she is grown and gone, he'll have plenty of time for it then. He needs to enjoy the time he has with her now. When he's home, she's off at school, and when she's home, he's traveling for work. It's a shame, a crying shame._

Shrugging these thoughts away, she said in a voice that was much more cheerful than her wont, "Which of you would like some chocolate pudding for desert? There's whipped cream for the top, and cherries too."

Both girls squealed in delight, and ate their dessert with relish. After helping Mrs. Fidgetworth clean up (which she tried and failed to discourage), the phone rang. It was Mr. Williams for Olivia, and they had a short, but cheerful conversation. He undoubtedly knew what this day was, but he seemed to be trying to divert her from the fact. It succeeded somewhat, and Olivia hung the receiver back on its holder slightly happier than she had been.

The girls went into the drawing room where Olivia's piano stood, as well as a few armchairs and some brightly shining lamps. She sat down at the bench, and began to play. Hymns, marches, waltzes, and moody sonatas flowed one after another while Millie quietly worked on a knitted sweater to wear at school, in the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze. Olivia didn't know that her friend was worried; would Hogwarts give her money out of its needy students fund to buy some new robes and the required garments for the school uniform, now that she had lost so much weight? She was knitting stockings and sweaters as fast as she could, so that she wouldn't have to ask for as much money. She sighed. If only her father didn't drink away every Knut that they had!

Then, a tap at the window caused both girls to turn around. To their delight, not one but two owls were flapping their wings and waiting for the girls to let them in. Millie hurried over, and threw open the catch just in time to keep the two owls from breaking the glass in their enthusiasm.

One was a gray hoot owl, and Olivia recognized it as the Goshawk family owl, which was named Pan after one of Mattie's favorite books. Mattie and Mary had both written regularly all summer, and had even sent Millie a package of Chocolate Frogs on her birthday. The other owl was a large, brown barn owl, and they both knew that it was one of the Hogwarts owls.

Both winged messengers dropped one letter each into Olivia and Millie's laps, and then flew back out the window. Ripping open the letters that were postmarked as being from Hogwarts first, the girls found the same letter inside. Olivia felt a thrill as she realized that the letter had been signed by Professor Dumbledore. It listed him as the Deputy Headmaster, which was a surprise. He must have been named as such over the summer; last year the deputy headmaster had been a Professor Gilliam, the Ancient Runes professor, who appeared to be as ancient as the runes. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Price,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock in the morning. You are respectfully requested to be prompt, and prepared with the objects that are named on the enclosed book list._

_Hoping that you are well,_

**Professor Albus Dumbledore**

_Deputy Headmaster_

There was something else in each girl's letter that made them both very happy. A postscript was at the bottom of Olivia's letter, which was written in Professor Dumbledore's thin, loopy writing.

**P.S. Fawkes has missed you. I think that he will be very glad to see you return. Perhaps you can convince him that it is time to start a new life. I certainly cannot.**

Millie's letter contained money for her to buy her school supplies, and there was enough there to buy everything she needed: books, clothing, ink and parchment. Her face lit up with happiness as she ran to girls' shared bedroom to put the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts safely away in her trunk.

The book lists didn't contain anything extraordinary, merely just the upgrades of all the books that they had used last year. However, a trip to Diagon Alley would be necessary. Olivia turned to Millie as she returned to the drawing room. "I'll ask Uncle Peter to take us to London a day early, and have him drop us off outside Diagon Alley. We can do our shopping, go to Gringotts, and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Surely someone can help us get to King's Cross the next day to meet the Express, or I can pay to have a taxi take us there. Is that all right with you?"

Millie shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine with me. It would be fun to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and do our shopping by ourselves. I'm looking forward to getting back to school, aren't you?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, very much. Won't it be lovely to be second years? I'm also looking forward to seeing everyone again. I've missed Bertie, Anita, Viola, Mattie and Mary. I've also missed the classes, and Madame Galen. It hasn't been easy to keep from practicing magic this summer, either. I want to perform charms on things, and then I remember that I can't."

"Me, too. A Freezing Charm would be especially appreciated during these hot days. Speaking of charms, when you get back to school, Livie, what will you do? I mean, are you going to keep to nonverbal spells, or are you going to switch over to verbal ones? It'll be easy enough for you in our sixth year, because you've already become proficient at nonverbal spells. It wouldn't be a problem for you to switch, even if it was just for now."

Pondering the answer to Millie's question, Olivia sighed and finally answered. "I've thought about that all summer, Millie, and I think I'm going to stick with nonverbal spells. Yes, they're harder right now when I'm young, but being able to do magic without speaking gives you a huge advantage against enemies, or if you've gotten a Silencing Charm placed on you. I don't know if Professor Dumbledore will continue to help me with private lesson or not, now that I've gotten my voice. Still, even if my teachers make me learn the spells verbally in class, I can work on them nonverbally on my own if I have to."

Millie nodded. "Sounds smart to me. I know when we're all moaning and complaining in sixth year about how hard it is to perform nonverbal spells, you'll be sitting back and laughing behind your hands."

"I'd like to think that I'm not that rude….well, maybe I would giggle. A tiny bit, anyway." Millie laughed. Then they both picked up their letters from Mattie and Mary. Olivia's told her that they would be going to Diagon Alley on August 31st to do their shopping as well, and would meet Olivia and Millie there if they liked.

"Excellent!" Millie cried. "They can help us get to King's Cross. That works out beautifully. Well, I suppose I'm going to go to bed now. Are you coming, Livie?"

"I'll be along in a minute. I think I'd like to do a little bit more work on the piano before I go to sleep. If I start to bother you at all, come out and tell me. I don't mind in the least."

Millie nodded. "Good-night then, dear." She left the room, and Olivia read her letters again. She did miss Hogwarts, and her friends, but on this particular night, she missed her parents most of all.

She stepped over to the piano, and began the gloomy "Moonlight Sonata" that her father had always loved. Millie listened from her bed as her friend expressed her sorrow in the best way that she could; speaking was still new and foreign to Olivia, but she could always express herself through her music.

Each note stood and glistened in the air like a shining tear on the cheek of time, and when Olivia finished the piece, she felt cleansed and whole. Her parents were dead, but she, their daughter, was not. Her life was there to be lived, and she was going to do it, especially that she now had so many true friends to share her experiences and hopes and dreams with. Last year, music had been her main focus; it had kept her sane when her world kept turning upside down. Music was still Olivia's heartbeat, but this year, she was going to be working on the friendships that still waited to be developed, like a composition that just needed a few more notes of harmony added to make it truly unique and beautiful.


	2. Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm insanely jealous of her, but that's neither here nor there. The characters that you don't know, however, are mine. Don't use them unless you have my permission!

Note: I would still be wallowing in writer's block for this entire year of Olivia's life if it hadn't been for Legalien helping me out with some _fabulous_ ideas, and for WanderingAnariel lending her support. My undying gratitude to you both!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The few remaining days of summer vacation flew by for both Olivia and Millie. They were both so excited to be returning to Hogwarts that they packed two days early, and Mrs. Fidgetworth always shook her head when she saw the two trunks sitting expectantly in the girls' shared bedroom.

Mr. Williams was able to return home from his trip in time to take both girls to London on the day that they wanted, August 31st. On the night before, Millie went to bed early, and Mrs. Fidgetworth excused herself to her room to write a letter to her grown up son. Thus, Olivia and Mr. Williams were alone in the drawing room.

Sitting quietly in his large armchair, Mr. Williams folded his hands in his lap and listened to his ward play. He was still quite a young man, and having a child to raise had been overwhelming, especially a child that could not speak. _Still,_ he thought,_ Olivia has been nothing but a joy to have around this summer. Her music makes such a difference in the house. _Suddenly, he straightened in his chair. _I shall miss her when she isn't here. God, I was positively furious when I first learned that I would be responsible for her; that's why I arranged for a housekeeper and a busy traveling schedule. I've been so stupid! She's leaving for school tomorrow, and I haven't spent five straight days with her during the whole summer. _ He resolved within himself to not let that happen again. The piece that Olivia was playing ended, and she came and sat down in the other armchair facing her guardian. She had a book in her hand, and she curled cozily up in the seat to read while her cat, Winnie, leaped up into her lap. Mr. Williams looked at her.

"Olivia, are you happy here with me?" She looked up, startled.

"Why, I suppose so, Uncle Peter. The piano is lovely, and my room is so pretty, and I've loved having Millie here with me."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to be with you as much this summer as you probably wanted me to be. I'm surprised you haven't been bored to tears." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the answer to his next question. "Where do you feel more at home, dear, here… or at Hogwarts?"

She smiled. "Dear Uncle, that's not really a fair question to ask me. Of the last year, I've spent ten months at Hogwarts and two here with you. Naturally, I feel much more at home at my school. Oh, Uncle, I do love it there. I can never thank you enough for letting me go. Your home is so beautiful, and I love being around family, but….Hogwarts is special. Didn't you feel that way about your school, when you were young?"

Mr. Williams thought for a moment before he answered. "I hadn't thought of it that way, my dear. I do remember how excited I was to go away to school. Fine school, it was, too. The Chesterfield School for Young Men, it was called, filled with capital fellows, plenty of food and sport, and always some mischief to be found. I loved my home, but school was special. Is that how you feel about Hogwarts? You just aren't more comfortable there because you're away from me?"

"Oh, Uncle Peter! Of course not!" Olivia stood up, and placed her hand in her guardian's. "You know how much I miss Mummy and Daddy, and how hard it was when they died. You gave me a place to live, and I will always love you for that. You do your best, and I am very grateful. But, Hogwarts gave me a purpose, something to live for. Magic lives within me, and I want to learn to use it to help others. I wish that you didn't have to travel so much, but now you are just as much my family as Madame Galen or Millie is."

The young man swallowed hard, and squeezed Olivia's small hand. "Well, then. I'm glad that your love for your school isn't just about escaping this drab place." He looked up at the clock. "Good gracious, Olivia, it's nearly midnight! Head on to bed, dear, or we shall never make it to London tomorrow."

Olivia nodded, and said quietly, "Good night, Uncle Peter."

"Good night, dear."

She walked from the drawing room, passed down a hall, and entered her and Millie's room. The light was still on, and Olivia was surprised to see Millie sitting up in her bed, writing something on some parchment with a quill. She looked up and smiled as her roommate came in. "I'm just drawing up a shopping list for tomorrow. Won't it be fun, Livie? I can hardly wait!"

Olivia nodded, slipped into one of her characteristic silences. She gave Millie a hug, and put on her nightclothes, by which time Millie had finished writing her list. Olivia blew out the lamp, and climbed into her bed, which was covered with a blue eiderdown with yellow flowers. She turned over on her side, and cushioned her head with her hand. She was terribly excited about returning to Hogwarts, but now there would be some bitterness in her leaving. It seemed that Mr. Williams would truly miss her presence, and to cause someone else pain, even inadvertently, made a few tears slowly leak their way down her face and onto her white pillow. Soon, however, sleep claimed her and sent her into sweet dreams, during which she and Millie were floating up one of the towers of Hogwarts, and Olivia could almost feel the cold wind rushing by her face and playing with her robes. Then the stars came out, and she Millie remained floating on the wind, reading the stories that the constellations told.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, all the girls had to do was dress, and persuade Winnie to get into her wicker traveling basket. The cat was unusually grumpy at first, but after Olivia had scratched her ears for a few minutes, the puss was willing to be shut up in her cage.

Mr. Williams, Olivia, and Millie ate in silence the pancakes that Mrs. Fidgetworth had prepared, and then Mr. Williams loaded the girls' trunks into the back of his car. Olivia and Millie both gave their thanks and hugs to Mrs. Fidgetworth, who surprising gave them each a warm hug back. As they were turning to go, they stopped when heard her call their names. They turned around, and found that the prickly housekeeper had two packages in her hands. "Here, dears, open these on the train. I hope they'll give you some cheer." The girls accepted their presents, gave Mrs. Fidgetworth one more hug, and then ran down to climb into the black sedan. As Mr. Williams drove away, Olivia turned around and looked through her window as the small house with its yard full of flowers slowly faded from her view.

It took two hours to drive to London, and another half hour to locate the street where the Leaky Cauldron was established. Mr. Williams, being a Muggle, could not see the pub, but he was now experienced enough with the magical world to trust the girls when they assured him that the Leaky Cauldron was there. He picked up Millie's trunk, and took a deep breath as the girls led him towards what appeared to him to be a solid wall. Olivia guided him with her voice, and as he went towards what she said was the door, he felt like he was stepping through a solid sheet of ice. And there, before his very eyes, was the first wizard room that he had ever seen.

The Leaky Cauldron was dark, and filled with the smoke of several wizards' pipes. Still, there was a lot of laughter as well, as the inhabitants made blatant use of their wands. In the corner, a witch was using her wand to clean up a completely filthy plate. "Why their house-elf can't clean a plate properly, I certainly don't know. What else is it there for, if not to keep the place tidy?" She protested as a yellow light came from her wand and bathed the plate. In a moment, it was sparkling clean.

In the middle of the room, a young wizard suddenly shouted, "Let's have some music!" and with a loud noise from his wand, a gramophone appeared on the table and began to play on its own. At the bar, the hunchback barman, Tom, was shouting at someone that Olivia and Millie recognized to be a vampire. "We don't serve blood or plasma here, you pale git, and you should bloody well know that!" He blushed when he realized what he had said, and looking up, caught sight of the two young witches standing beside the completely flummoxed Mr. Williams. He limped forward, and pointed his wand at the trunk that Mr. Williams had lugged in. "Hello, there, misses! Hogwarts, I presume?" Olivia nodded, and he asked, "One or two rooms for the night, ladies?"

"One, but we'll need two beds." answered Millie. "We have one more trunk and a cat waiting outside."

"Not a problem." Tom raised his wand and pointed it nonchalantly at the door. "_Accio, trunk and cat_!" Mr. Williams ducked as Olivia's trunk and cat basket were summoned, swishing through the air that was very close to his head. "_Locomotor!_" Tom cried, and the two trunks and basket were magically whisked up the stairs towards the rooms. Olivia heard a door open and close. Tom turned to them. "Well, ladies, you'll be in room four. Come back whenever you're ready! Got some shopping to do, then?"

Millie answered while Olivia turned to her guardian. He looked down at her in amazement. "Is magic always like that?"

She nodded, and grinned. "Isn't it marvelous, Uncle Peter?"

"Can you do any of those things? If so, why didn't you carry those trunks out to the car yourself? They were bloody heavy."

She giggled, and said, "I haven't learned a Summoning Charm yet, but I have learned to levitate objects. But even if I did know Summoning Charms, it wouldn't make a difference. I can't do magic outside of school until I turn seventeen, and then never in front of Muggles. I wish I could have helped you with magic." She added with a wry grin. "Maybe then you wouldn't be so grumpy."

Mr. Williams gave a loud and hearty laugh, and then sobered. "I'm only grumpy because I've realized how much I'll miss while you're at school. Will you be coming home for Christmas?"

"Only if you want me to, Uncle, I don't want to be a bother to anyone. I think my roommate, Bertie, wanted to have me to Christmas this year, but of course I wouldn't go if you didn't want me to."

He shook his head. "Of course I would want to have you at my home for Christmas. However, I do remember how much fun it was to spend holidays at my friends' homes when I was at school. You are now officially invited to my home for Christmas, as well as any of your roommates that you would like to have, but don't come unless you want to. My greatest hope is that you'll have the best experience that this school can give you, and travel to other places can be quite broadening. If you want to spend Christmas with someone else, I can always have you at Easter or next Christmas. Do we have an understanding, that you'll go where you want to?"

She grinned. "Of course, Uncle Peter. I'll miss you, too. Will you write?"

"Every week, well, once you've sent me a letter so that I can make the owl wait on my letter. I'll write on my own once I've learned how to operate those blasted birds. Maybe I should buy one; it would save time, don't you think?"

"Oh, undoubtedly so; an owl is a very practical thing to have around." The two smiled at each other at the sarcasm in each other's voices.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I should be heading on, and you and Millie still have a great deal of shopping to do. Before you go, take this." He handed her a money pouch and a package. "Here's your spending money for your supplies, and here's something that I hope will make your day a little happier. Don't open it until you've arrived at school, and are settled in your dormitory, all right?"

Olivia hugged her guardian in answer. "Thank you very much, Uncle Peter. You're very good to me." Millie came up, and thanked Mr. Williams for allowing her to stay at his home for the summer. He brushed off her gratitude, plunked his black hat on his head, and courageously went back through the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron.

Millie and Olivia looked at each other. They were finally back in the wizarding world, and it was going to be a glorious year.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The two girls had the time of their lives going up and down Diagon Alley for the supplies that they would need in the coming term; it was so exciting being completely on their own. Their first stop was Gringotts Bank, where Olivia exchanged her Muggle money for the wizarding Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. As had happened last year, Mr. Williams had sent more than she needed, so she visited her vault deep within the bowels of the earth to add to her gold to her savings there. Millie went along for the ride, and vastly enjoyed the roller coaster feel of the Gringotts cart.

After stepping back into the bright sunshine, Olivia and Millie next went to a store called "The Wizard's Closet: Fine Robes and Hats for All Occasions." Millie had lost so much weight that she needed to buy a whole new set of Hogwarts robes, and Olivia's were now a few inches too short due to her growth. She didn't want new robes, however, so she just had the seamstress witch lower the hemlines on everything. After having the new garments taken to their room at the Leaky Cauldron, they were both very hungry, so the two girls found a quaint little café called "The Hippogriff's Wing," and had beef stew and buttered rolls for their lunch. After this, it was back to shopping, and soon they were both carrying loaded bags filled to their brims with books, parchment, ink, potion supplies, and cat food for Winnie. Dusk was falling as they left the Magical Menagerie, and the toddled their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron, excitedly anticipating their return to Hogwarts. To their surprise, they had not seen Mary or Mattie all day, and Millie admitted to being slightly worried. Still, as they sat down to their dinner of shepherd's pie, spotted dick and ice cream, Olivia felt herself too tired to feel worried about anything. Just as she felt herself beginning to nod off to sleep at the table, a loud boom and a swath of purple smoke enveloped her.

Coughing and sputtering, the two girls turned around to see who had caused the disturbance. There, looking distinctly rumpled and angry, were Mrs. Goshawk, Mattie, and Mary. They were covered with purple dust, and Mrs. Goshawk had her wand out. There was another loud bang, and Mr. Goshawk appeared beside his family, looking distinctly pleased, yet timid.

Mrs. Goshawk turned furiously towards her husband. "And to think that I let you experiment on us, Gulliver! What made you think that you could perfect a new way of travel? Are you completely mad, sending us among those savages? One of these days, some experiment of yours will kill us all, and then where will we be, I ask you?"

"Caroline, Caroline! We got here, didn't we? It was only a few arrows! Stop fussing, now, you're causing a scene." He waved nervously at the coughing inhabitants of the pub, and began to vacuum the dust off his irate wife. Mary and Mattie had been inching away from their parents, and a life boat in the middle of an ocean, the two girls ran to join Millie and Olivia at their table.

"My word!" said Mary, looked frazzled as she shook her head like a dog, sending purple dust everywhere. "Never again! I'll never let Father talk us into doing something like that ever again!"

"I t-t-thought we w-w-were d-d-dead!" stuttered Mattie. Mary put her arm consolingly around her little sister's shoulder, who promptly sneezed from breathing in the dust.

Millie and Olivia looked at their friends, completely covered in the purple powder and looking more like some sort of magical creatures than human beings. It was too funny, and they burst into laughter. The sisters looked for a moment like they were going to explode, and then they began to laugh, too. The Leaky Cauldron was calming again after the strange appearance of the Goshawk family, and after cleaning the purple dust from their clothing and food, began to eat again. Mr. and Mrs. Goshawk, on the other had, had taken their argument to a corner of the pub, and Mr. Goshawk was pleading with his wife, something about "being reasonable."

Gasping for air, Olivia said, "What—what—what were you trying to do, anyway?"

Mary giggled into her hand. "It really is funny when you look at it from the other side, I suppose. We were completely out of Floo Powder, and Mum and Dad both refuse to Apparate. We didn't know how we were going to get to school, and as Mattie and I were giving them a rather hard time, Dad started getting desperate. He's an inventor, you see, and he's always creating silly spells or potions that Mum has to clean up. Anyway, he's been working on different ways for wizarding folk to travel, and he figured that now was the perfect time to experiment with one of his ideas. Mum accused him of throwing away all the Floo Powder on purpose so that we would have to agree to his plan, but Dad said he hadn't. I wouldn't put it past him, though." Mary added thoughtfully. "Anyway, he had some cockamamie idea that people could travel by causing some difference in the time, and traveling along the lines that hold time together, or some such nonsense. I didn't really understand it. Anyway, after a couple of hours went by, Mum finally agreed to try it, and Dad told us the incantation to say. We got out our wands, said his spell, and ended up going through time, not along it. We landed on some beach, and there were these barbarians waving spears and sending arrows at us. Of course, we panicked, and said the incantation again. This time, we ended up landing right in the middle of some big trial, but they were wearing really funny clothes. Mattie and I put our wands away at once, because we certainly didn't want to be reported breaking the Underage Restriction Law. But then the people there started screaming and flashing bright lights in our eyes, which was, of course, very unpleasant. So we got out of there as fast as we could, and finally ended up here. And thank goodness, I say. We were bloody lucky to not be killed." She glared menacingly at her father, while Mattie nodded fervently in agreement.

Millie and Olivia now just laughed harder. Only a wizarding family could have such adventures in just trying to get to school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, all of the girls were waiting downstairs with their trunks packed and ready to go. Mr. and Mrs. Goshawk came sedately down the stairs, being exceptionally polite to each other. The four girls giggled, having heard the couple arguing at each other into the wee small hours of the morning. "Good morning!" Mrs. Goshawk said, rather too heartily.

"Good morning, Mrs. Goshawk, Mr. Goshawk." said Millie. "Uh, Mrs. Goshawk, how exactly are we getting to King's Cross today?" Millie and Olivia had already decided to hire a taxi to get to the train station if there was any mention of traveling by time. Thankfully, they didn't have to. Mrs. Goshawk had already arranged with a friend of hers to pick them all up in her husband's car. Olivia wondered how they were all going to fit into one vehicle, but she decided that even sitting with somebody's elbow in her face was better than ending up back in England's Civil War, or some other such nonsense. Thankfully, her questions were answered when the car pulled up. Although it appeared to be a normal grey auto on the outside, on the inside Olivia was sure that a full game of Quidditch could be played, it was so big in there.

All of the trunks were soon loaded, and Mrs. Goshawk appeared to be much cheered by the conversation of her friend, a kind looking witch named Cecile Grigsby. They arrived at King's Cross without incident, and everyone soon had their trunks placed on trolleys. The group strode unselfconsciously through the packed station, not noticing that Mr. and Mrs. Goshawk's robes were gathering quite a few odd looks. They arrived at the space between platforms nine and ten, and faced the wall there. "All right, girls, two at a time, if you please. Mary and Mattie, you girls go first." Mr. Goshawk said. "Wait for my signal, girls, the Muggles mustn't see this. Get ready for it….wait….now! Run!" Mary and Mattie galloped towards the wall, their trolleys out of control as they hurtled towards the barrier. Within the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"All right, Olivia and Millie. Your turns now, dears." Said Mrs. Goshawk. "It doesn't look like anyone's watching. Go on, then, run for it!" Olivia and Millie looked at each other, took deep breaths, and ran towards the barrier. Olivia felt the same feeling of running through a solid sheet of ice, and then she was through.

The brilliantly scarlet Hogwarts Express sent its steam high into the air, and Olivia looked around the crowded platform. She could already see a few of her classmates. A loud squeal echoed through the platform as a small figure came hurtling towards Olivia's midsection. She nearly fell over at the collision, and saw that the person was none other than Viola, her excitable French roommate. "Ohleevea!" she cried. "Eet is so good to see you! Oh, I can 'ardly wait to see lovely 'ogwats again! Eet will be wonderful, will eet not?"

Olivia grinned down at her friend. Viola had not grown at all over the summer, so she was now several inches shorter than her dorm mates. Her black hair swung across her back in an ebony sheet, and she could not stand still for the excitement. Soon, Anita came walking elegantly forward, her hair still piled on her head in an intricate style of swirls and loops, but a smile spreading across her entire face. Another moment later, Bertie joined the group, and her short fringe of brown hair framed her gentle looking face; at her appearance, more squealing and hugging went on. The girls boarded the train together, and they managed to squash themselves into one compartment once again, with Millie, Olivia, Viola, and Bertie on one seat, and Mary, Mattie and Anita on the other.

The Hogwarts Express started with a huge jolt, and was soon chugging quickly on its way towards the magical school. Olivia and Millie opened their packages from Mrs. Fidgetworth, and found inside half a dozen hemmed and initialed handkerchiefs each, as well as their own tins of the housekeeper's homemade fudge. They passed around the tins to everyone, and a gorgeous party went on. They went around the compartment, telling of their summers to each other. It seemed that Anita had spent practically the entire summer in the swimming pool that her parents had built as a surprise for her, and she could now swim magnificently. Bertie said that she had used her time reading her schoolbooks and volunteering at a nearby hospital, reading and playing with sick children. It hadn't been all work and no fun, though; she had apparently also spent a few weeks with her cousins and according to Bertie, they were quite rowdy and fun. She refused to disclose some of the pranks that they had played on other people, but from the juicy hints she gave out, they had been magnificent and hilarious.

Viola had returned with her family to France for the summer, where they visited family and stayed in as many chateaus as they could. It had been glorious, but the young witch had found speaking English again quite difficult. Her accent had become unmistakably thicker, but she hadn't gained any poise at all. She still bubbled over with enthusiasm and mirth.

Mary and Mattie said that they had helped their mother with the housework, which had included cleaning up after their father's disastrous experiments much of the time. However, they were often able to escape, and grabbing their brooms, had visited the countryside and explored to their hearts' content.

Olivia and Millie told of their summer. Millie spoke glowingly of spending time in the park and eating Mrs. Fidgetworth's delicious meals. "And Livie played every night for us, which was so wonderful…" A shout interrupted Millie's words.

"Livie? Is that a new nickname for Olivia, Millie?" Bertie asked.

Olivia nodded. "Millie started calling me that over the summer. I never thought I would like having a nickname, but I don't mind Livie, so long as you don't use it constantly."

Of course, this request didn't work at all, and soon Olivia was being called Livie more than she was being called by her given name. It annoyed her slightly at first, but she soon became accustomed to the new title, and moved on.

The sky grew darker as the day wore on, and before they knew it, the girls had to change into their school uniforms and robes. The excitement grew tangible in their compartment, as they wondered what new magic this year had in store for them.


	3. The Great Hall

Disclaimer: If I owned any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I would not be scrounging for money the way I am. Therefore, the logical assumption is that I don't own them; however, I am merely borrowing her settings and a few of her spells to tell a story. Hope you enjoy it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Olivia's breath caught in her throat as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. There they were, back again! As she and her friends stepped off the train, they all smiled when they saw the nervous and frightened first years slowly edging their way towards the lean form of the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Ogg. But their amusement ended when the second years realized that they didn't know what to do next. Where were they supposed to go? Thankfully, Mary looked down and said, "This way, girls. We don't have to cross a lake; we get to go in carriages!"

Anita, Viola, Bertie, Mattie, Millie and Olivia followed Mary's lead, and walked down the stairs of the station platform. There at the bottom of a short trail waited a hundred carriages, which only a few students saw were pulled by dark, winged horses.

Millie plowed into Olivia's back when her friend stopped abruptly at the sight of the thestrals. "Livie, what's wrong? Come on, they're waiting for us. Livie?" Millie's voice became concerned when she saw that Olivia's face had been drained of all color, and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. Little did she know that Olivia could barely hear her friend's questions as her mind whirled back to the events of a few months before.

The last time that she had seen a thestrals was when she, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Galen, and Robert Potter were on their way to testify at Professor Emelius' trial. It was at this trial that Olivia finally realized that the cause of her muteness lay with Professor Emelius, or Grindelwauld, as he called himself. When she had been a small child, he had tortured two of her friends in her presence, and then had told her to say nothing of it to anyone before he applied the Cruciatus Curse on her, as well. She had been so young that she thought he had meant to never say anything to anyone at all, and had remained mute until Madame Galen's life was in danger.

Even though she could now speak, she still lived in the fear that Professor Emelius was still alive, and this very visible reminder of him in the form of the thestrals was hard. Jerking herself out of her daze, she turned to look at Millie, who was tugging on her arm. "Olivia, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Olivia found that she was unable to answer, so she just shook her head at her friend, and walked down towards the carriages. There were too many of them to fit into one, so Millie, Olivia, Bertie and Mattie climbed into one, while Mary, Anita, Viola, and Mary's best friend, a blonde girl named Rena, climbed into another.

Cheerful chatter began in Olivia's carriage as the thestrals silently strode down the road towards the school, but Olivia remained silent. She was finding the shadows of past pain and sorrow hard to shake off, but she cheered some when they passed through the gates of Hogwarts, and saw the beautiful old castle shining at them out of the darkness. It seemed like every lamp and fireplace had been lit at the school, so it seemed like something out of a fairy tale, with the lake sparkling in the moonlight, the water rippling when the giant squid lazily raised its tentacles from the water.

After only a few minutes, they arrived at the steps that led up into the school, where giant double doors waited to usher them into the grand and glorious Great Hall. At the door was Professor Merrythought, who smiled down at the students as they passed her.

When Olivia and her friends stepped into the Great Hall, the sight seemed even more beautiful and magical than it had when they had first seen it. The four long House tables were lined along the wall, and were set with golden plates and goblets. The candles floated up in the air, each like a star that seemed to mirror the night sky that the ceiling had become. The four banners representing each house lined the staff table at the far end, and there the staff waited, watching as the students filed in.

As the Ravenclaws took their seats, they scanned the staff table to see who was there. Professor Dippet, the headmaster, was seated there, wearing robes of midnight blue and talking seriously with the teacher to his right, Professor Townsend. Professor Apneas Townsend was very serious about his subject, which was Astronomy. Olivia smiled as she was able to read their lips enough to know that they were discussing the recent appearance of one of the planets in the night sky. On Professor Townsend's right was Professor Slughorn. The Potions professor was laughing loudly with Professor Dumbledore, Olivia's favorite teacher at Hogwarts. The auburn haired teacher was obviously telling a funny story or joke to Professor Slughorn, and his crimson robes looked quite appropriate, considering that he was Head of Gryffindor House. Albus Dumbledore taught Transfiguration, and Olivia was very much looking forward to his classes, and hopefully, more private lessons.

Down on Professor Dippet's other end was Olivia's surrogate grandmother, Madame Galen, the school nurse. Seeing that Olivia was looking at her, she waved gaily at her little friend. Olivia calmed down at the sight of Madame Galen, and was able to put aside the worries of last year. Madame Galen was wearing robes of a pretty rose color, but her gray hair was still braided around her head.

Soon, all the students and teachers had taken their places at their respective tables, except Professor Merrythought, who Olivia thought was probably guiding the first years toward the Great Hall. The room hushed when the double oak doors opened once again, and two long lines of small first years were trotting in behind Professor Merrythought, looking hesitant. Bertie leaned towards Millie and Olivia and whispered, "Were we that small and terrified looking?" They grinned at her, and shrugged their shoulders. They probably had looked even more pathetic, but they certainly weren't going to admit it.

Galatea Merrythought set down a small folding stool, and on its top she placed the ancient Sorting Hat. As Olivia watched it expectantly, she caught Robert Potter looking at her, and when he succeeded in catching her eye, he winked. She grinned back, and then returned her attention towards the hat.

A rip appeared along its base, very reminiscent of a mouth. Then, to the visible surprise of the first years, it began to sing a very jovial song.

_Well, I've been waiting all year long_

_For this day to come around_

_So please show some respect and try_

_To not make a single sound._

_It's not easy being a regular hat_

_Having to stay one someone's head_

_But my job is harder than all the rest_

_Did you know? Can you guess?_

_I must do what the Founders said!_

_They commanded me to place every student_

_Into the House that best fit their skills_

_With others that shared their hopes and dreams_

_Which they could help fulfill._

_For those willing to work hard and be loyal_

_Hufflepuff is certainly where you belong_

_Gryffindor is for those who are brave and bold_

_And wait for adventures all the day long._

_For all those who are cunning and quick_

_The Slytherins are always willing to welcome you._

_Hufflepuff is glad to have those first years_

_Who are hardworking and always true._

_The work is all mine, this you shall see_

_I've waited a year for this chore!_

_Clap me on your head, it isn't hard_

_And my song is never a bore!_

Applause rang through the hall as the Sorting Hat finished and then nodded at each House table, and after this display of respect, sat quietly. Professor Merrythought strode quickly forward, and said the first name.

"Adams, Julie!" A small blonde girl walked forward, and looked at Mary's friend Rena for encouragement, who was obviously her sister. Rena nodded earnestly, and Julie, looked determined, strode forward and firmly put the Hat on her head. The Hat waited for a second, and then boomed out, "Gryffindor!"

The girl hopped off the stool looking like she was going to cry, and Olivia was surprised-usually families were together in the Houses. Still, she thought that the Hat might have been correct as she watched Julie put a stern look on her face, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where she looked much happier as a few Gryffindor fourth year girls comforted her.

"Beamsley, Michael!" A boy walked forward, who was placed in Slytherin. He grinned and walked towards the Slytherin table as the rest of the school booed and sent catcalls his way.

And so the Sorting continued, with each House getting its new members. Nine new Ravenclaws were made, four girls and five boys. The new girls smiled when they saw Olivia's friends beckoning at them, and sat down, introducing themselves as Molly and Lena Pevensie, Mariah Plotcure, and Julia Tisdale. The boys were equally welcomed, and their names were passed down the table; they were Richard Provence, Louis Fisher, Sean Murphy, Bill Corrigan and Keaten Rollins.

Professor Dippet stood and silence fell again over the Hall. He smiled bemusedly. "Welcome, welcome all of you, back to Hogwarts!" He said in his deep and hoarse voice. "I am exceptionally glad to see all of the returning students, and am pleased to see the new ones. Hopefully, this will be the best year Hogwarts has ever experienced. However, I know that you are all too hungry to pay attention to me at the moment. We will have announcement after the meal. Eat up!"

The food appeared on the golden plates, to the first years' delight. Bowls after bowls of wonderful food was passed around: beef stew, steak, roast and friend chicken, boiled, mashed, and baked potatoes, corn, gravy, green beans, and rolls were all there, and everyone ate as much as they possibly could. After all of those bowls were completely emptied, the food disappeared, leaving clean plates behind. The deserts sprung up then, every kind of pudding, ice cream, pie and cake seeming to be represented. Olivia reached for her favorite strawberry cake with whipped cream, which she hadn't had since she had left Hogwarts. Mrs. Fidgetworth had been allergic to strawberries, so she didn't even like to look at the fruit, let alone use them in her cooking. The fruity sweetness seemed to explode in Olivia's mouth, and she sighed with happiness. Soon all the students (and a few teachers) were moaning in their seats and Professor Dippet seemed to take this as his cue to start announcements, which Olivia thought distinctly unfair, as she was having trouble staying awake.

Still, the headmaster had to be listened to. "It is my duty to inform all the first years that the Forbidden Forest is completely off limits to students. For those of you who don't know, the forest is filled with dangerous beasts, and if you wish to remain alive, you will not enter the trees. Magic of any kind is absolutely prohibited in the corridors, which you older students should remember. Don't forget that the Inter-House Cup Championship is on again, and any of the four Houses has the ability to win. Your successes will win points, and your failures will have them taken away. Remember that fact whenever you feel tempted to do something that you shouldn't, for not only will you be punished, but your entire House as well.

"Now, if the prefects could stand, please lead your Houses toward their dormitories. Sleep well!" The noise as the benches were scooted back was very loud, and then the students began to file out of the Great Hall. Olivia and her friends began to walk back to their dormitory, and were surprised to find that Julia Tisdale and Mariah Plotcure had followed them instead of the Ravenclaw prefects. They smiled, and showed the first year girls the way towards Ravenclaw Tower, telling them about the vanishing steps in the staircases, the secret passages, and the finicky doors that had to be tickled or charmed into letting them through. Olivia kept her eyes open, but they thankfully did not run into Peeves the Poltergeist. He was probably off bothering the Gryffindors, or more specifically, Professor Merrythought, who was his archenemy. The girls made it up to the entrance of Ravenclaw Tower before any of the prefects did, and as they didn't know that password to get past Cerebus, the giant chocolate watchdog, they sat and waited.

Reginald Fudge, the very prefect who had led them all last year, came huffing up the stairs. "Well then, waiting on the password, are you? For this semester, it's _will-o-the-whisp_. All right then, Cerebus, good fellow, let us by now!" He stepped forward, allowed the enormous dog to sniff his hand while he said the password again. Cerebus wagged his tail, and the door swung open, allowing Reginald through. All of the girls passed after the prefect, and Cerebus wagged his tail when Olivia and her friends let him smell their hands. They showed the first years the common room with its armchairs, fireplaces, and enormous eagle fountain, and then allowed one of the prefects to show the new girls to their dormitory while they climbed the stairs up to their own dorm.

There it was, just as wonderful and familiar as they remembered. Six four poster beds with warm blue eiderdowns waited, a Muse Lily waiting on each bedside table, and their trunks were already placed at the foot of its respective bed. Millie squealed when she saw her own Muse Lily; Olivia had ordered one from Diagon Alley, and asked it to be placed on her friend's table. Millie had destroyed the first Muse Lily that Olivia had given her when they had not been friends, so this was like starting over again.

Winnie was already purring on Olivia's bed, but she wasn't alone. Viola ran forward and picked up the gray cat that was curled up on the bed as well. "Theez eez my cat, Ohleevea. My parents gave 'er to me before I left. 'Er name is Amelie. Eet appears that Amelie and Winnie are already friends, yes?"

Olivia nodded, smiling, and Viola waltzed away with Amelie in her arms. The girls helped each other unpack, but the good food and long day had completely worn them out. They all crashed onto their four poster beds, and before long, it was completely quiet in the Ravenclaw second year dormitory.


	4. Flubber Blubbers and Phoenix Feathers

Disclaimer: If I owned any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I would be rich and (probably) happy. However, I am supremely happy in borrowing her characters and settings for just a while to tell a story. Hope you enjoy it!

Note: Sorry this took me so long to update. School and socializing caught up with me. I finally sat down and planned out this story in its entirety, and what I wanted to happen in each book. A boring class will do wonders for your time management, don't you all agree? I hope this lightens things up a bit…I had a little too much fun with the Flubber Blubbers! 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the first day of classes back at Hogwarts, Olivia was delighted to find that the classes for that day were going to be Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Astronomy at midnight. After breakfast, the girls raced up two staircases and down a few corridors, and found a smiling Professor Davies waiting for them. Except she wasn't Professor Davies any longer; the Charms teacher had married her fiancée, Cyril Wood, over the summer, and she looked positively on air.

The first class was fairly easy; they were just reviewing what they had learned last year. Olivia was fairly surprised to discover that she could still perform nonverbal spells fairly easily, and continued to do so, while she and the other girls levitated books and put Swelling Charms on balloons, which popped noisily. However, it soon became apparent these weren't regular balloons, and when they popped, the pieces showered down and covered the floor. When floppy bits of rubber connected with the floor, the pieces stuck and formed a bouncy floor, almost like a trampoline. The rubber acted like they had a fire beneath them, and melted together to form a completely solid and smooth bouncing surface. All of the students laughed and jumped all around the classroom, a Ravenclaw boy managing to bounce so high that he nearly bounced out the window. Professor Wood had to perform a hasty Summoning Charm to keep him from falling out of the fourth floor window. The devastation continued on like this until the class period was over, Professor Wood doing her best to control the situation, but without much success. She hadn't seemed to be expecting that particular reaction to the balloons, and Olivia soon found out why. As she bounced out of the classroom, scarping her head on the doorframe on the way, she saw the two Jordan brothers, Wesley and Wilfred, laughing hysterically. They were holding several paper packages in their hands, on which Olivia read the words, "Flubber Blubbers: Just pop a few, and bounce away! Coat an enemy's bedroom, or put a few in your sister's playroom! Perfect for a baby's room! A prankster's best friend, and cheaply bought at only five Sickles a bag. Warning: Flubber Blubbers and its makers, Zonko's Joke Shop, are not responsible for any injuries or deaths that may occur due to the use of Flubber Blubbers."

Olivia snorted with laughter, and the two brothers looked over at her. "Going to turn us in, are you, Price?" asked Wesley, a seventh year. She looked furtively down each end of the corridor, and saw no teachers approaching.

"Nope," she answered. "But I'd run for it, if I were you. Professor Wood looked like she wanted blood, and I don't think she'll be very choosy about whose blood it is. She's going to come out any moment, and find you two holding the bag-literally."

The brothers laughed heartily, and Wilfred said, "Thanks, Olivia! See you around!" They ran down the corridor, and disappeared behind a tapestry, where a secret passage was undoubtedly hidden. Olivia shook her head and continued on her way.

The next class was Transfiguration, and she was thrilled about returning to her favorite subject. The class went fairly well, and as a treat, Professor Dumbledore showed his students how to transfigure a bathroom tissue into a paper airplane. Airplanes whizzed around the room as Dumbledore strode around the area, humming to himself and looking completely oblivious to the mayhem in his classroom. Just as the class bell was ringing, he pulled Olivia aside.

"I'm very pleased to see you again, Olivia. Did you have a pleasant summer?"

She nodded. "It was very pleasant, professor. How is Fawkes doing?"

"Still being stubborn," he groaned. "I do wish you'd come and tell him to get a move on, or he's going to be decaying soon."

She giggled. "Do you think I could come visit him this evening, sir? Would that be all right?"

"Certainly, of course you may. By the by, I noticed that you are still using nonverbal spells. I had wondered what you were going to do about that."

"Nonverbal spells are harder for the moment, but it's much more practical to learn them now instead of later, don't you think, sir? Is it all right that I continue to use them?"

"Whichever you prefer, Olivia, the school has no rules about what kind of spell a students uses." Dumbledore replied. "I understand that you have Astronomy this evening, so you'll already be up. Why don't you come by the Transfiguration classroom after dinner, and we can have a quick lesson, just to review last year's classes? Then you can come see Fawkes, or I might be able to persuade him to just come with me. That isn't certain, however, as being old has undoubtedly made him more tiresome and crotchety. I wonder if I shall be like that when I'm old?" The professor said musingly, stroking his auburn beard in a distracted sort of way. He returned to himself with a start, and then asked, "So, is that plan agreeable to you?"

Olivia's face lit up. "That would be wonderful, sir. I'd love to see Fawkes, and I could certainly use a review on energy conservation. Charms about wore me out!"

He inclined his head. "I'll see you around eight o'clock, then. Good day!" He turned around and strode away, his robes swishing in his wake.

Olivia ran down the stairs and out onto the grounds for her Herbology lesson. During the Welcoming Feast, she had noticed a new teacher, but she missed hearing the new teacher's name. As she came rushing in, she saw the new teacher standing nervously in front of the greenhouse; the middle-aged woman was just about to greet her class. Olivia rushed to her place in-between Millie and Bertie, and the teacher waited quietly for her students to settle down.

The witch looked to be between forty and fifty years of age, and her brown hair was just beginning to be streaked with gray. A few lines surrounded her mouth, but they looked to be more from worry than from anger or laughter. She was round, or as Olivia had heard described, "Pleasingly plump." She wore dark green robes that blended in with the plants around her, and she seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the students. She cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Welcome to Herbology, second years. As you heard at the Welcoming Feast, I am Professor Annie Delphinium. Your last Herbology teacher, Professor Ensley, wished to spend a few years learning more about the poisonous plants of the Amazon, so I was hired to replace her during her sojourn. We will begin today by watering the bubotuber plants, and then, once I am satisfied with your watering skills, we shall hopefully gathering their pus. You will find watering cans behind you. If you will each get one, and then listen for my instructions, we shall begin. It is very important that you follow all of my directions to the letter, for we wouldn't want the plants to suffer in her, would we? They are like our children, and we, the parents, must do out absolute best to care for them." She looked lovingly at the plants before her, not noticing the giggles that filled the greenhouse as the students gathered their watering cans.

Bertie leaned over and whispered, "She looks like she's part plant herself! She should be able to teach us loads, don't you think?" Olivia giggled, nodded, and then picked up her watering can.

Professor Delphinium ended up being so precise as to how they were supposed to water plants that she spent the entire lesson teaching the class how to properly hold and handle a water can, and precise height to fill them. She nearly screamed in horror when a Hufflepuff girl named Daisy filled her watering can to the second mark, when Professor Delphinium had strictly instructed her to fill it to the third. The professor seemed to feel it as a direct insult that a girl with the name of Daisy could not properly fill a watering can. She looked for a while as if she were wondering if Daisy needed to be repotted, or merely pruned.

While it was without a doubt one of the most boring classes that they had ever attended, it was also highly stressful. The protective professor seemed positively thrilled when the bell rang signifying the end of the class period, and her relieved sigh joined those of her students. Olivia looked back as she walked away, and started laughing out loud when she saw Professor Delphinium singing to a plant, and then kissing its petals. The joke was on her when the plant sneezed at this affection, and showered her with sticky yellow sap.

The rest of the day flew by, and soon it was time for Olivia's lesson with Professor Dumbledore. She climbed up the stairs, and was surprised to find a note there from Professor Dumbledore. It said,

**Olivia: Forgive me for not being here to meet you, but Fawkes is requiring all my attention. Your assistance with him would be much appreciated. We are in my office.**

**-Professor Dumbledore**

Olivia raced up out of the classroom and up to Professor Dumbledore's office. She ran in the door, breathing hard, and saw there Professor Dumbledore pleading with a very elderly Fawkes. When the decrepit phoenix saw her enter the room, he sang a hoarse and croaky note, and then burst into flame. Olivia gasped at first, but Professor Dumbledore merely laughed, and motioned for her to sit down, while he waited until the fire burned down. Then he scooped up from the ashes the ugly baby Fawkes. "Thank goodness!" The amused professor exclaimed. "I was afraid for a while that he was going to get too old to burst into flames! He doesn't like dying at all, poor fellow…"

She grinned appreciatively. "Well, sir, I'm not sure that I would like to die so often, either. Will he be all right now?"

"Oh, without a doubt; the poor fellow just needed some encouragement. Now, shall we begin?" Olivia nodded, and began roll up the sleeves of her robes, ready for the lesson to start. But Professor Dumbledore began to speak again.

"By the way, Olivia, I have something that belongs to you." He strode over to his desk, and opened its top drawer. From the bowels of the drawer, he pulled out something Olivia thought that she would never see again. It was the phoenix feather that he had given her last year, the feather that Fawkes had lost. It was this same feather that she had used to disarm Professor Emelius, and which had broken through the barriers of her mind and released her voice. That same voice locked up at the sight of the red and gold feather, and Olivia cradled it in her hands, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"After I knew that you were going to survive your injuries, I went back to the courtroom, and retrieved this from the floor. I meant to give it to you before the summer vacation, but I'm quite sorry to say that it slipped my mind. It must be very precious to you; it was this feather that helped you to save Madame Galen." Professor Dumbledore stood quietly and waited for his student to answer.

She nodded, and found herself unable to speak. She looked up at the professor, who found that he was still just as capable as he ever was of reading her eyes and facial expression; he could hear the words there as clearly as if she had spoken them. Her face said, "_I thought it had burned. I didn't think it would survive the fire at all."_

Professor Dumbledore's kind blue eyes twinkled down at his student, and he answered in a gentle voice, "Phoenixes are not ordinary creatures, Olivia. Perhaps, in some way, it knew that it was special to you, and willed itself to survive, to cheat death. The reason it survived the fire, though, is because a phoenix is made more of fire than it is of flesh and bone. Fire and magic are its real parents." His hand reached out, as if to pat her arm, but then swiftly drew back as he turned instead to look fondly at Fawkes. Olivia sniffed loudly, and then put the phoenix feather back in its old place, in the pocket of her robes. Then, she rolled her sleeves back up, and held her wand up in the customary stance. Her words were completely clear through her actions.

_Let us begin._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next few days passed by on swift wings, and soon the weekend had come. The biggest event to happen occurred on Friday morning, when the second years were thrilled by the appearance of a notice on the common room's bulletin board.

Attention: All Eligible second years are now advised that flying lessons will commence on the front lawn on Monday evening at seven o'clock. Brooms will be provided. All interested students should sign their names on this notice by Sunday, the signatures of which will be collected on that day at noon. To take flying lessons, you must be at least twelve years of age, be a second year pupil, and have the permission of a parent or guardian to participate in this exercise. There will be no exceptions to these rules.

"Oh, 'ow wonderful!" Viola squealed. "I 'ave always wanted to fly a broom. Eet will be difficult for some students to receive permission so quickly, zough, will eet not?"

Bertie nodded. "Perhaps, but thankfully the Hogwarts owls are very fast. It shouldn't be a huge ordeal. C'mon, I bet Mary and Rena would let us borrow their owls to write for permission. Mattie told me on the stairs that her parents had already sent in their consent to the school, so the older girls shouldn't mind us borrowing the owls."

They did just that, and soon Rena's owl had left to get Viola's parent's permission, and Mary's was sent with both Olivia's and Bertie's requests. Thankfully, the Guernsey family lived close to Mr. Williams, so the brown owl would probably have no trouble in getting both replies back in a little time. Olivia just hoped that Mr. Williams wouldn't be out of town.

On Sunday night, she lay in bed, thinking about the next day when she would learn to fly. Part of her was very nervous, thinking that she was sure to be terrible at it, and would probably fall and make a fool of herself. Another part of her said that she had always belonged in the sky, and that it would be a wonderful experience.


	5. A Reserve on Skill

Disclaimer: As my friend, WanderingAnariel says, owning people is kind of against the law; that whole slavery thing puts a cramp in owning any of J.K. Rowling's characters. In my hands, consider them more as….indentured servants. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olivia and her friends spent the rest of the weekend spending an inordinate amount of time in front of windows, waiting for the owls that would bring the replies to the letters that they had frantically sent home to their families. If answers didn't come back quickly, they would not be able to take flying lessons with the rest of their class. They would then be forced to wait until their third year, which would be a disgrace not only to themselves, but to the entire Ravenclaw House. Millie and Anita received their permission on Saturday night, so soon just Olivia, Bertie, and Viola were waiting for the replies to their letters. The tension on Sunday morning in the Ravenclaw common room was so thick that Mary performed Cheering Charms on the girls, which, while working for an hour or so, the extreme nervousness won over again fairly quickly. In desperation, the girls set out to wait for the letters at a tower that was separate from the castle-the Owlery, where the owls were housed, fed, and cared for. Finally, as the noon deadline of Sunday was ticking deadly close, Bertie spotted some owls flying their way. "Look, it must be them! Hurray for owls and for flying lessons!"

Rena's gray barn owl, Manticore, and Mary's brown hoot owl, Fletch, came soaring in through on of the many openings in the Owlery's tower. Manticore went straight to Viola, and hooted wearily as he stuck out his leg with the letter tied to it with a brown string. "Ze poor creature, 'e must be zo exhausted!" Viola exclaimed, scanning her letter. "But, what is zis? Zis reply is from France! I zought that my parents were in London wiz my grandmuzzer! 'E must have had to fly all ze way across the continent, the poor owl! _Mon Dieu!" _ She tossed the exhausted owl a treat, which, after snapping it down whole, flew off to have a long rest. "Eet is all right, zough." Viola continued after a moment of anxious reading. "My Muzzer and Fazzer say that eet is all right to take ze flying lessons. What about you two?"

Bertie spoke up. "My mother seems a little confused about wanting to fly around on a broom, but both she and my father said I could take the lessons if I thought it would be safe. They say they depend on my judgment in magical matters. What about you, Livie?"

Olivia looked up from her letter, absentmindedly stroking Fletch. "Uncle Peter says that it's all right with him, as long as we are properly supervised. He sends his regards to you all "

So it was a happy group that set off on Monday afternoon to the front lawn. They skipped down the marble staircase that ended in the entrance hall, and ran through the gigantic oak front doors and down to the grounds. When they reached the front lawn, the Ravenclaws were thrilled to find that they would be having these lessons with the Gryffindors, who were bunched up together, talking excitedly. It would be much less stressful learning with the Gryffindors than with the Slytherins.

When the giant bell tower began to chime out the hour in seven ear-shattering tolls, the students stopped talking and became attentive as a man came through the front doors and strode down to the front lawn. He was an elderly man, whose long gray beard reached down to his knees; he came to a halt in front of the group, folding his arms in front of him. To Olivia's surprise, he wasn't wearing the usual wizard robes, but a queer looking suit. It was deep purple in color, and the pant legs were so wide that they looked almost like a skirt. The jacket was actually tailored quite close to the professor's body, showing that even though he seemed quite old, he was still very muscular. The effect made him rather look like a traffic cone; wide and round at the bottom, and tapering as it went up. The cotton shirt underneath the jacket was navy-blue. His face was inscrutable beneath the gray hair, and Olivia didn't know whether he looked more stern, or jovial.

His voice, which Olivia thought was decidedly tenor, rang out through the front lawn. While it was higher than Professor Dumbledore's voice, it still seemed to resound all over the grounds. "Welcome to your first flying lessons, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. I am your flying instructor, Professor Nigel Hyatt. I presume that you have all received permission to attend this class?" Everyone nodded. "Very well, very well indeed. At the end of class, I shall ask you to produce those letters giving you permission, so that I could have confirmation of your eligibility. Now, then, if you would form two lines facing each other, please, we shall begin."

The students raced to form the lines, bumping into each other and fighting to get a place close to Professor Hyatt, who appeared to be quite capable and knowledgeable. After only one small collision, which involved a Ravenclaw boy that Olivia knew was called Phillip Blakely, and a small Gryffindor girl, peace was finally restored. Reaching up his sleeve, Professor Hyatt drew out his wand, and called out so loud that his voice echoed back to them, "_Accio, brooms!"_ Everyone squealed with excitement and delight when they beheld no less that twenty brooms come zooming towards them like a queer flock of birds, and stop at Professor Hyatt's feet. He pointed his wand at them, and they flew towards the students, a broom dropping in front of each pupil. Olivia looked down at her broom, and noted that while it looked a little old, it stilled hummed quite reassuringly. She was relieved; Viola's broom was missing half it's handle, which was all right for her because the French girl was so short. Another broom that a Gryffindor had received lost a few of its sticks just in dropping to the ground in front of her.

Professor Hyatt gave some elementary instructions, and then told the students to mount their brooms, which was an adventure in and of itself. To mount, they first had to have the brooms rise to their hands, which simply involved saying "up" in a clear voice. Nobody's broom rose the first time, but Olivia only had to say it twice before her broom rose to her hand. While she wondered what she would have done if she had still been mute, she watched everyone else trying to mount their own brooms. It looked like Phillip Blakely had received a broom that had been flown one time too many; when he told it to come up, it instead zoomed straight forward, knocking over two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, and then continued to go off further into the grounds. Professor Hyatt called it back with a lazy swish of his wand, while the knocked over students staggered back to their feet, rubbing bruised arms, legs, and jaws. The defective broom was soon fixed with a simple spell, and Phillip was able to call it to his hand. After mounting the brooms, Professor Hyatt instructed the students on a very specific hand position to perform; they had to grip their brooms in a firm manner, but with the fingers just so. Eventually, they were all settled to the professor's satisfaction, and he gave them easy instructions as to lifting off the ground, hovering a moment, and then coming back down again.

Olivia took a deep breath, and then gently leaned back a bit, clutching her broom with all her strength. To her surprise, she found it fairly easy to balance as she floated up into the air and hovered eight feet off the ground. She perched up in the air for a moment, and enjoyed the free and exhilarating feeling of it. The other students were having much more difficulty with this, however. Viola leaned back far too enthusiastically, and she shot straight up towards the sky. She was twenty feet up before she flipped completely over in a roll, and was able to wobble her way back towards the group, looking sick. Mattie had trouble getting her broom to go where she wanted it to once she was up in the air, and it took Anita a full five minutes to become brave enough to lift her feet from the ground.

While a few Gryffindors were getting on well enough, Millie was the only other Ravenclaw that didn't look at all bothered about the brooms. As she zoomed up to Olivia, she said, "My mother let me ride her broom a few times, though mostly I had to sit behind her. I like it much better by myself." Olivia nodded, and then looked down at the ground as the wind played with her hair. Professor Hyatt was still trying to corral a Gryffindor boy, whose broom was bucking like a rodeo horse. He looked quite preoccupied, so Olivia decided that it would be all right to experiment for a moment. She leaned forward over her broom, which shot obligingly forward. She closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the sensation of the cold wind rushing by her, when a prickle on the back of her neck warned her about something. Looking about, Olivia saw a Gryffindor girl coming straight at her, and yelling for Olivia to get out of the way; she seemed quite unable to stop her broom. Olivia gasped, and then darted out of the Gryffindor's path. Suddenly, the entire sky was filled with wobbling, uncertain students, and Olivia knew she would be squashed unless she avoided them. Pressing herself flat against the broom, she started to weave in and out of the minefield of students and brooms, at several points performing a few clever loop-to-loops, and her broom revolving around and around.

After a few tense moments, she suddenly found that the sky about her was clear of students. She turned her broom around, and headed back to Millie's side, who cheered and turned to her broom towards her friend. Evidently, Millie wished to meet her in the air, for she put on a huge burst of speed. Olivia was surprised to see how fast Millie zoomed towards her, and they laughed up there in the air. A shrill whistle broke through the moment, and looking down, they saw Professor Hyatt waving at the students, motioning for them to come down.

Millie and Olivia went down together, still having to dodge uncertain students who would suddenly change their position and shoot off in the opposite direction. Olivia looked at Millie, and raised her eyebrows. Millie laughed, and accepted the unspoken challenge of a race. They chased each other toward the ground, and soon they were neck and neck as the grass rushed closer and closer. Olivia suddenly pulled out of her dive, and jerked her broom up abruptly while she allowed her feet to slide off the handle. The last few seconds she held onto her broom with one hand, which floated towards the ground where she landed quite softly, without any harm at all. Millie landed a moment later, having brought her broom down in the much more traditional manner of keeping her seat and steadily slowing her descent, instead of diving down in one swift motion.

Professor Hyatt raised his eyebrows at the two students, but made no comment about their antics. He addressed the class, most of the pupils breathing hard and looking very grateful to be back on the ground. "That was an excellent first go, class. Well done!" Olivia and Millie exchanged a significant look with each other, remembering the mass of ungainly flyers. Their thoughts were soon reinforced when a Ravenclaw boy, who had been standing quietly with his broom in his hand, was suddenly jerked up into the air by the one hand. He was so surprised that he was unable to hang on, and so fell with a soft thud onto the grass while his broom went off towards the broom shed. Professor Hyatt shook his head, and then continued. "We will have our next lesson back here this Friday at five in the afternoon. Do remember to be prompt. You may set your brooms on the ground, and after you show me your permission letters, you are dismissed."

Olivia and Millie showed the teacher their letters, who nodded briskly and sent them on their way. The other girls came much more slowly behind them, as Mattie and Bertie supported a visibly shaky Viola and Anita. When Olivia and Millie went back to help their green-looking classmates, Mattie and Bertie waved them on. "Don't worry about them," Mattie said complacently. "If they're not feeling better by the time we get to the entrance hall, we'll take them upstairs to Madame Galen for a potion. We can handle it; why you two go on ahead, and we'll meet you in the common room? Two girls don't need four helpers, after all." Millie nodded, and she and Olivia began the walk back up to the castle, talking excitedly about flying.

As they meandered up the slope of the grounds, Olivia could hear running steps behind them. She turned, Millie following her lead. To both girls' surprise, an older boy was running towards them. The blue around his robes showed that he too was in Ravenclaw, and he looked like he would be at least in fourth year. Was he coming to talk to them? Surely not; he was probably late for a lesson or meeting.

They stepped to the side of the path, not wanting to block his way if he was in a hurry. He didn't run past, though, but stopped in front of them.

"Hullo, you two. My name's Silas Pittman and I'm Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Olivia and Millie exchanged puzzled looks, wondering what he wanted with them. "I was watching the flying class. First time on a broom, for the both of you?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, for me. I'm a Muggle-born, but Millie here is from a wizarding family. She's ridden a broom before, but very rarely by herself."

Silas looked excited. "Well, then, you both did a very fine job, indeed. With a little training, I think the two of you could become top-rate flyers." The two girls looked at each other, stunned. "The reason I'm telling you this is because the Ravenclaw Quidditch team is having tryouts this Wednesday evening, and you two are welcome to come out and see if you'd like to be on the team. I can't guarantee you spots or anything, but what can you lose by trying? We have a good time, and there's always the possibility of winning the Quidditch Cup."

Millie looked at Olivia, who looked right back. Finally, Millie spoke up. "But we're just in second year. Aren't we a little young for Quidditch?"

A manic gleam appeared in Silas' eyes. "Being young means that I-errr, I mean, we can train you up properly. I was in second year when I joined the team, and I'm in fifth year now, and Captain. Get to play longer if you're younger, too. More years, you know. Anyway, the tryouts are at six, out at the Quidditch pitch. Come if you can, brooms will be provided!" With a cheerful wave of his hand, Silas sped back up towards the castle, leaving two befuddled girls in his wake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Millie and Olivia talked about the tryout intensely through Tuesday and Wednesday morning, trying to make a decision. Finally, practical Bertie reached the end of her patience with their constant back and forth discussion. "Oh, come on, you two! Enough is enough! Just go, and see how you do. You might not even make the team, anyway, so then you won't have anything to worry about, will you? Now, shoo! Your talking has made me forget these potion formulas again."

The sarcasm in Bertie's voice aside, Millie and Olivia decided that she was right, and so on Wednesday after class, they started off across the grounds towards the giant hoops that were gleaming in the distance. When they arrived at the stadium, there were about twenty people present, all looking nervous and watching an exuberant looking Silas pace around in circles. Olivia thought that she would fit right in with the group when it came to being nervous; she personally was feeling like Manticore was fluttering around in her stomach. Millie said that they should stand with everyone else, so they joined the students to wait. After a few moments, Silas checked his watch, and shouted out, "Well, then, it's time to begin, everyone. If you would each grab a broom and line up, please. Step lively, this is going to take a while!"

Fifteen of the people grabbed brooms, while four others went and stood beside Silas. He cleared his throat, which served quite well in getting the other students' attention. Olivia marveled that something as mundane as the clearing of one's throat could be so captivating "Right, then, these are the current team members, and I'm not looking to replace them; we're just looking for some filler players. This is Patricia Manse, she's our Keeper." A cheerful blonde girl waved. "Nadira Barha and Jacob Kingsley are our current Chasers; we're looking to get one more. You'll have to work well with them, though." He referred to a slim Indian girl, and a brawny black boy, who nodded. "Janice Helms plays the position of Seeker, and I am a Beater." Janice was quite small, but her face was nearly hidden by a mass of black curly hair. Millie wondered how she would be able to see the Snitch through her own hair. "So, we're looking for a total of just two people-a Beater and a Chaser. However, this is Jacob and Patricia's last year at Hogwarts, so do remember if you don't make the team this year, we'll be needing some new people again next year. Oh, and we would like to have some reserves, just as back-up. Those of you that I think flew well, but we don't know, I'll consider making a reserve."

While some of the students were looking quite puzzled at these references to Beaters and Keepers, Olivia was relieved that Mattie and Mary had taken the time to explain the game to her. Fortunately, she had been able to follow everything Silas had said. Her anxiety grew-there wasn't great chance of either her or Millie getting a spot.

The audition ending up taking several hours, and the students were all limp with exhaustion when it was concluded. First, Silas had made them fly laps around the stadium at high speeds, and three people had been eliminated from the list of potential players when they managed to collide in midair, though fortunately no one was hurt. Passing exercises were done next, in which the students passed the Quaffle back and forth. This knocked out seven more people, who seemed completely uncoordinated and couldn't seem to catch the ball. Each time a person was eliminated, the same thing would happen; Silas would politely thank them for coming, and tell them to come again next year. The rejected student would slump off towards the castle, either muttering angrily or, as two girls did, burst into tears. Thankfully, neither Olivia nor Millie was told to leave.

The remaining five pupils managed to stay through the rest of the tryout, all of them taking turns playing each position. As Olivia ferociously whacked a whizzing Bludger away with a Beater's bat, she caught sight of the rest of the stadium. She was surprised to see that there was an audience; a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were watching, among them Robert Potter. When she was able to sit down for a few minutes while a boy named Paul took a turn with the bat, she waved cheerily up at Robert, who grinned and waved back.

Finally, after what had seemed like years, the audition was over. Silas asked the five students to line up while he discussed the options with his team. The weary five collapsed on the grass, breathing hard and gulping down water. Olivia looked around her, and tried to remember the names. There was Paul, who said his last name was Razcek. There was one other girl, a fifth year named Ally Clancy, and a seventh year boy called Gabe Rush. They all talked cheerily to one another, but the laughter and chatter stopped when Silas walked over with the team behind him. They all stood, and faced the Ravenclaw Captain. Olivia saw Robert come down from his seat towards the edge of the field, to hear what Silas had to say. She suddenly remembered that he was Gryffindor's captain, and this was an excellent opportunity to judge his enemy.

"Well done, you lot. You all worked very hard, and every single one of you would be an asset to this team. I believe that I can honestly say that you were the best group of newbies I've ever seen. However, a choice had to be made, and a very hard one it was, too. I'm not going to draw this out, because that isn't fair, so here goes. We've decided that our other Beater will be Gabe Rush, and the other Chaser will be…" Olivia felt like time was slowing down as she waited for the name. "…Paul Razcek." Millie's shoulders fell beside her, but Ally Clancy broke down into sobs. Olivia remembered the awful day's right after her parents' deaths, and how she was able to keep the tears from falling by remembering the happy days with her family. Now, she thought about how happy flying made her. Quidditch would have been fun, but it wasn't everything. So she just sighed, and then straightened her shoulders.

Ally Clancy ran wailing from the field, and Silas sent her a puzzled, slightly annoyed look. Then he turned to Olivia and Millie. "Right, well, I'm glad she's gone. Look, you two, you both flew brilliantly, considering your age and experience. However, I wasn't able to decide what positions you would be best at, so I have an idea in mind. I'd like to offer you both a reserve spot." Olivia sucked in her breath as hope welled up inside her chest. A sudden grin spread across Millie's face, like the sun coming from behind a cloud. "If you're on reserve, you can work on all the positions, and then you'll be able to play them all. Next year, if you continue on this well, I might be able to put you on the team in the position you'd be best at. Besides, Gabe is a seventh year as well, so that's another position that'll be available, along with Chaser and Keeper. How about it, girls? It would give you time to learn without being tossed out onto the pitch right away."

"For myself, I think it's a wonderful idea," said Olivia. "Thanks very much, Silas, I'd love to be on the team, and being a reserve would be nice for this year. You're right, I don't know what position I'd be best at or would like the best, and this way I can be well-rounded."

Millie nodded. "Count me in as well, Captain. It'd be fun, anyway."

The boy grinned. "Great! Well then, first practice is tomorrow afternoon. We'll have to get you both a broom, or you won't be able to keep up with the rest of us. I'll speak with Professor Merrythought, and see if she has any ideas. Could you afford a broom if you had to buy one?"

Millie blushed, looking extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Silas, I couldn't. My family isn't very well off."

Silas waved off her embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, McFadden. The school bought my first broom, too. One great thing about Hogwarts is that they take care of the students. Nothing to be ashamed about, you can't help being not being born to rich folks" He turned to Olivia. "How about you, Price?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure; you see, my parents are dead, and it's my guardian that gives me the money for school supplies. He's always quite generous, but I don't know how receptive my parents' trust fund will be for brooms."

"Never mind then; don't either of you worry about it. We'll take care of it. Well, I know you're bushed, so go ahead and head on up to the school. I'll see you tomorrow!"

The girls congratulated Gabe and Paul, and then walked slowly back up to the castle, feeling like every muscle in their bodies had been pulled. They came to the lake, and Olivia felt a sudden desire to sit beside it for a while. "Go on, Millie, I feel like sitting down for a bit. Don't wait around for me; I'll catch up in a moment." Millie nodded, and continued on her way. Olivia plopped down on a soft bit of earth, and stared blankly across the lake. The late afternoon sun was filtered through the trees, and made patterns on the still water.

"Olivia!" Her head jerked up as she started at the sound of her name; she must have dozed off. She turned, and saw someone coming towards her. To her surprise and delight, it was Robert Potter.

"Hey, Olivia! How're you doing?" Robert came and sat down beside her, and started to toss pebbles into the lake.

"Hullo, Robert. Just tired, I guess. That was a hard audition."

Robert snorted. "Yeah, I was watching. Silas is a pretty tough little bugger. Still, I thought you did a good job. Reserve isn't that bad, you know, especially for someone your age."

"I'm grateful for it. I'm just worried; I've never even seen a Quidditch game; I barely know the rules."

Silence fell over them as Robert stared contemplatively out at the lake. Olivia was beginning to doze off again when he finally said, "You know, I could help you, if you'd like."

She looked at him like he was mad. "Me? Why would you want to help me? I'm the enemy; you're Gryffindor's captain."

He laughed. "You're not officially the enemy yet; you're just a reserve. Besides, after I leave, I don't really care who wins the Cup, as long as it's not Slytherin. The Gryffindor team is going to take a hit next year, because this is half the team members' last year. So in teaching you, I'm helping to keep the Cup away from Slytherin." There was a brief distraction then as one of the pebbles that he flew into the lake came flying back towards Robert, who dodged quickly out of its path. Olivia looked out onto the lake, and saw one of the giant squid's tentacles waving from the lake. She thought for a moment that it was laughing! Still, after Robert sat down, granted throwing no more pebbles, she turned and looked steadily at the older boy.

She looked shrewdly at him. "Is that the only reason, Robert? You just want to keep the Cup away from Slytherin?"

"No." He said slowly. "There are several others as well. First off, I feel sorry for you. You're from a Muggle family, and you're starting out behind. Secondly, it's a way of paying back. Somebody taught me, long ago, and it will be like paying off a debt." He turned and looked deep into Olivia's eyes. "And I guess I just feel a connection with you, Olivia, after what we went through last year. You stepped over me and tried to keep Emelius off me in that hallway when he knocked me out. You saved my life. I can't forget that; can't you feel it? It's like there's a connection between us. Like we're family or something."

Olivia stared right back. "Family is all about making sacrifices for each other. When Emelius first appeared, you tried to stand and help find him, to keep him from getting to me. So technically, we're even, but I do feel the same connection. Maybe that's another form of magic."

He laughed. "Who knows? I've always wanted a little sister; you're probably the closest to one I'll ever have. So how about it? Want some help?"

She stood up, brushing the leaves and bits of grass off her robes. Olivia turned and faced Robert, and then threw out her hand. "I accept with thanks, big brother."

The grin on Robert's face stretched from ear to ear as he shook Olivia's hand. Then they walked back up to the castle, side by side.


	6. Clay in Potter's Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Period.

Especial thanks to Legalien for helping me out of writer's block. I had been feeling like this story wasn't as deep as the last one, and I was struggling with that. She helped me figure out some ways to add some tension…enjoy the fruits of our labor!  Please, please, please review, I need some encouragement here! Oh, and I also realized that I'd been ignoring Madame Galen shamefully, so here she is again!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next afternoon, Olivia finished her homework quickly, and then raced up to the fifth floor, to the hospital wing. She and Madame Galen hadn't been able to visit much, and Olivia had found herself missing the elderly nurse. She ran through the door, and found the hospital wing empty. Good, that meant that Madame Galen wouldn't be busy. Olivia ran to the office door, and heard Madame Galen's slightly hoarse voice call out, "Come in, come in!"

She opened the door, and entered Madame Galen's cottage-like office and living quarters. She stopped short when she realized that the nurse wasn't alone.

"Olivia, dear!" Madame Galen said joyfully, as she rose from her seat. "How good to see you; I've been wondering how you've been doing! Please, come join us for tea." Professor Dumbledore was sitting there with a cup of tea in his hands, and he was smiling broadly at Olivia. Madame Galen stood up, her gray hair still in braids wrapped around her head, and her sage green robes swishing about her as she bustled about making more tea and conjuring up another plate of scones. Olivia sat down in one of Madame Galen's armchairs beside Professor Dumbledore, and accepted the tea cup handed to her.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything, Madame Galen?"

"Nonsense!" said Professor Dumbledore heartily. "Nightingale and I were just talking about a few school items. She says that she hasn't been able to see you as much lately as she'd like to."

Olivia turned to Madame Galen, who had returned to her own armchair. "I'm sorry, Madame Galen. I have been neglecting you, haven't I?"

"Never you mind, lovey, I know that you're busy with school and all. So, what's new?"

A wide grin spread across Olivia's face. "I do have good news. I made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a reserve!"

"Why, that's marvelous news, Olivia! And you being only a second year, how wonderful! Do you have any idea what position you'll play?" Madame Galen asked.

She shook her head. "Silas says that he's going to train Millie and me in all of the positions, and see which we're best at. I don't even know which I'd prefer, to be honest."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "That sounds very wise to me. Congratulations on the appointment! And you say Millie has been selected as well?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. We're both very excited. The first practice is in an hour. And I haven even better news: Robert Potter said that he'd help me learn how to play!"

There wasn't a reaction like Olivia thought there would be. Madame Galen frowned and asked, "Why did he offer to help you, Olivia? It seems odd to me, having a Gryffindor captain using his spare time to help a Ravenclaw reserve."

Olivia thought for a long moment, trying to put into words what she knew to be fact. Finally, she said, "It's hard to explain. There's nothing sinister in what he offered; don't worry about that. Robert is a nice boy." Professor Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, obviously listening very hard to Olivia's answer. "He said that he felt a connection to me, after what we had both been through together. The attack, and the trial and everything that happened last year; he said that I had saved his life, which is complete balderdash, but I knew that he had tried to save mine. Even though neither of us owes the other a thing, there's a deep connection there, somehow. He said it felt like I was his sister, or something." She grinned. "Besides, he wants to make sure that Slytherin doesn't win the Cup after he graduates, and he doesn't have much confidence in Gryffindor's prospects for next year."

Dumbledore smiled at that, but then he sobered. "Yes, I had wondered when you and Mr. Potter would notice that connection between the two of you."

Olivia looked up, startled. "Then it's a real thing, Professor? It's not just some strange imaginary thing that both of us feel?"

Madame Galen leaned forward and patted Olivia's arm. "Dear, you know when we talked about how music is a very powerful magic?" The young witch nodded. "This is in that same category."

"Exactly," stated Dumbledore. "When a wizard saves another wizard's life, there is a connection, a bond between the two of them. Nothing malevolent, so you needn't worry about it, but the bond will remain all of your days. Your description of feeling related is a very astute one. That is very much the case."

Olivia sat quietly, taking all of this new information in. Madame Galen spoke up again. "Does having this connection bother you, Olivia?"

"No, Madame Galen. It explains why Robert and I feel so close; besides, nothing that is in the same category as music can be bad. It just means finding a friend, right?"

The elderly nurse nodded fervently. "Yes, it does, my dear. Now that I see the reasoning behind the request, I think spending some extra time with Robert would bring nothing but good things for you both. You would gentle him, and he would enliven you up, put a little chaos in your life." Olivia grinned, wondering how she could handle any more chaos; her days were already quite full, thank you very much. Suddenly, Madame Galen seemed to come to some sort of decision as she drained her tea in one gulp, and stood up briskly. "However, if you're going to be spending a lot of extra time with that boy, I'm going to teach you a few things. If you knew how to mend a simple bone break, you would save cut my work load in half. I swear, I spend more time with Robert than I have with the entire school population put together. When you're done with your tea, join in the hospital wing, and we'll get started." She bustled away, leaving a very puzzled Olivia in her wake.

Professor Dumbledore finished his tea, and then stood, his auburn hair seeming to brush the low cottage ceiling, he was so tall. "Well, I suppose you'll be learning about some healing. Good thing to know about, it will probably come in handy at some point." He paused on his way out, and then looked over his shoulder. "Congratulations again, Olivia. Will you still be free for tomorrow's lesson?" She nodded. "Good. Well, then, good luck with Quidditch!" Then he turned around and left.

Olivia looked at the tea which she didn't feel at all like drinking now. She pulled out her wand, and vanished it, as Professor Dumbledore had taught her to do in their private lessons. Then she headed out to the hospital wing, where she found Madame Galen bustling around the room, pulling out books and pictures of the human body. She beckoned for Olivia to join her, which she swiftly did. Olivia wondered how they were ever going to get through so much; she only had forty-five minutes until the start of practice.

It was lucky that Olivia was a fast learner, for while Madame Galen was kind, she was slightly impatient. After teaching her pupil about the basic bone systems of the body, she went over to a closet, and pulled something that Olivia thought was a Hogwarts student, who had been told to stand in the closet. As they came closer, Olivia saw that it was a very realistic model, with real bones inside of it.

Madame Galen magicked the model onto one of the hospital beds, and stepped briskly over to its right side. She pointed her wand at the arm, and Olivia jumped at the loud _crack!_ that rang through the room. "Had to do that, dear, or you'll never learn how to mend bones, will you? This is an exact representation of the human body and the bones within it. I'll be teaching you with this model. Now, one of the most basic healing spells is called the Curativus Charm. The incantation is _Episkey. _ Now, point your wand at the broken arm, and visualize it become one and whole. When you've got that firmly in your mind, say the incantation. Don't worry if you get it wrong, that's what I'm here for, to teach you.

Olivia took a deep breath, and then rolled up her robe sleeves. She pointed her wand at the broken arm, and felt the magic building up inside her. With the picture firmly placed in her mind, she uttered the incantation.

The arm visibly changed position as the bones within instantly healed. Madame Galen walked over, and felt all over it carefully. "Good job, Olivia! You got it! He's perfectly healed, and his arm isn't even crooked."

Olivia grinned, and then a horrible thought struck her. She looked at the clock on the wall, and gasped. "Madame Galen, I have to go! Quidditch practice is in ten minutes!"

"Run along, then, dear, you mustn't be late! Come back and see me when you can, and we'll keep working on it."

"Thanks, Madame Galen!" the student cried. Then she ran like the wind out of the hospital wing, and reached the long staircase. Five flights to go down! She looked around quickly. There was no one around, no one to see what she was about to do; she was sure it was against the rules. Seeing that no one was about, Olivia jumped onto the banister at the top, and gave herself a strong push.

Whoosh! Down she came, flying down the banister. She went down five flights of stairs, when seemed like an impossibly long way. After what seemed like forever, even though it was just a few seconds, she felt herself coming to the end of the banister and flying off. Her broom practice came in handy as she twisted through the air and managed to land firmly on her feet. Olivia looked around to make sure that her indiscretion went unnoticed. To her horror, Professor Binns was coming her way! She sucked in her breath, waiting for the doom to fall. Detention, at the very least! If Lobelia Filch has seen the crime, the punishment would likely involve dismemberment or a life term in Azkaban if she could manage it…

The young witch stood up straight and tall, and watched as the professor came forward. Instead, he came to the foot of the banister, and looked up and down it. He opened his mouth to speak, and Olivia braced herself for the punishment to come. He spoke…

"In 1542, the Goblin Rebellion of Mordred the Horrible began. A mighty and fierce goblin, he was known for using a red axe to symbolize the blood of all wizards and Muggles…"

Olivia gaped as Professor Binns kept right on walking past her. He had been so busy thinking about his beloved goblin wars that he hadn't even seen her! Without waiting for another professor to come and ask what she was doing, she raced through the giant oak doors. As she ran, uncontrollable laughter rang out from her mouth. She had gotten away with it!

Still, she looked at the time, and realized that she had only one minute to get all the way across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. Putting on a huge burst of speed, she sprinted across the grass. She dashed through the entrance just as the clock tower began to ring out the hour. Made it!

Olivia put her hands on her knees as she gulped in huge amounts of air, and tried to ignore the painful stitch in her side. "If you're as fast on a broom as you are when you're running late, Price, we won't have any trouble!" Looking up, she saw Jacob Kingsley, grinning as he walked towards the locker room. "Come on, Silas is waiting for us in here."

She nodded, still swallowing air. She followed the stocky boy, and entered a long hallway, which spilled out into a series of rooms. Jacob went towards the door on the far right, and Olivia kept close on his heels. They came into a locker room, decorated in the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze. The rest of the team was already there, waiting to begin. Silas turned when he heard Jacob and Olivia enter.

"Excellent! We're all here! You two put on your robes, and then we'll get to work. Price, your robes are in that compartment next to McFadden's." Millie waved from the corner, and Olivia hurried towards her. Both girls now had official Quidditch robes in the Ravenclaw colors, and leather gloves and knee braces waited. Olivia slipped on the new robes, which had her name on the back. Millie grinned at her.

"Isn't it wonderful? My robes have my name on them, too!" Olivia nodded, and then stood. The team trooped out onto the field, where nine brooms waited. The six main team members, excepting Silas, each grabbed a broom and swooped up into the air. Olivia knew that these brooms already belonged to them. Silas grabbed his own broom, and then pointed at the other two.

"There you are, a new Silver Arrow 150 for each of you! The best there is at the moment." The two girls gaped at the beautiful brooms. Were they really their own? Silas grinned. "Yes, they're really yours. Professor Merrythought loved the idea of having reserve players, and took care of the purchases herself. Now, you two join the team in our exercises, and then the main team will go through practices while you work out together a little bit away. Throughout the practice, I'll put each of you into a different position, so that you get to play each part. Understood?" Both girls nodded, excited. "Good. Well, let's get up there!" He swung a leg over his broom, and zoomed straight up into the sky, spiraling as he went. Olivia could hardly wait to get back into the air again. She mounted her broom, pointed it upward, and up it went!

The Silver Arrow 150 was so much better than the school broom that she had ridden before. It was light, and true, never veering off the course that she put it to. She turned a few somersaults in the air, whooping at the sheer joy of it. Then, she and Millie both joined the team in their exercises, which involved much of the same things that they had done in auditions, only much more rapidly. Passes were fast, and the laps were so quick that the ground below became blurred as they circled the stadium.

The two new reserves weren't perfect. Millie almost collided with Nadira on one of the laps around the stadium, and Olivia missed a Quaffle pass from Paul Razcek. Still, they did pretty well, and Silas was soon putting them into one position or another. Millie seemed to enjoy being a Chaser best, working in almost perfect harmony with Nadira and Paul. Olivia, to her own great surprise, found that being a Beater was oddly satisfying as she whacked the one Bludger they were playing with away with her bat, Gabe grinning madly at her as he shot the Bludger towards Paul. Olivia zoomed forward, and dove in front of Paul, just catching the Bludger before it hit Paul's arm. She sent it neatly towards Gabe, who had to roll over in midair to avoid it. She found herself grinning with the same mad grin as Gabe; it was a release of tension to hit things with such fury.

After a few hours, even Silas seemed a little fatigued. "Well done, team, very well done! I think we'll flatten Hufflepuff at the game next week. Paul, you just need to work on communicating with your fellow Chasers a bit more, if you would. Patricia, mind that left hand hoop, now! You let the Quaffle in there two times today. Janice, do something about your hair, won't you? How will you even be able to see the Snitch?"

Janice blew upward, which only made her curly black hair fly in her face even more. "Don't worry about me, Captain. I always manage somehow, you know."

He snorted. "See that you do. Practice again on Saturday, at ten o'clock! Good job, Millie and Olivia! I think you'll do very well. Hopefully we won't need you at the game next week, but I think you'll be fine even if we do."

Millie nodded solemnly, but Olivia grinned at the thought. She wouldn't mind playing at the game. It would be stressful, but also a lot of fun. The team went back to the locker rooms, and changed out of their Quidditch robes. Olivia picked up her Silver Arrow, and examined it fondly. It was a good broom. Millie leaned close. "I feel like I should name it, you know? It's almost like a pet, a faithful dog or something!"

Olivia smiled broadly. "I feel the same way," she said. "What would you name yours? I won't tell; it can be just a secret between the two of us."

Millie thought hard for a moment as they walked back up to the castle, and then giggled. "I'm going to name mine Cyrus."

Olivia burst out laughing. "Why would you name a broom Cyrus? What does that mean?"

Millie grinned evilly. "I have an Uncle Cyrus, and he's always been dreadfully mean to me. I've always wanted to be able to sit on him, squeeze him down to size, as it were. This is the closest I'll ever get!"

Olivia stopped at this, and positively rolled around on the grass at the hilariousness of this. "That's perfect; I'm sure he'd be honored by his namesake!" she gasped out, breathless with laughter.

"What will you name yours?" Millie asked.

Olivia looked sideways at her friend. "Do you really want to know?" she asked. Millie nodded fervently. "I think I'm going to call it Binns. Let me tell you what happened to me on my way out here this morning!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the week flew by, and finally Saturday arrived, the day that Olivia was supposed to work with Robert. As she walked out to the stadium with her Silver Arrow in hand, she turned around at the sound of a bird calling. When she turned, she glimpsed Robert leaving the castle, his own broom in hand. She was a little worried to see that he was moving angrily, stomping the ground.

Olivia had no way of knowing why Robert was angry. That very morning, he had gone down into the Gryffindor common room to meet his girlfriend so that they could walk down to breakfast together. His girlfriend was named Darcy Thurston, a pretty girl with long black curls and bright blue eyes. Right now, though, her eyes glittered with jealousy.

"I just can't understand it," the tall girl said as her boyfriend drew near, her voice irritated and sulky. "Why are you blowing off studying with me to play Quidditch with a twelve year old, Rob? And she's a Ravenclaw at that!"

He snorted. "Darcy, I've told you. She's not just some measly Ravenclaw second year. Her name is Olivia, and she's my friend."

"You only know her because you managed to get mixed up in that _mess_ with her last term! What do you care now about her? You testified; that's all she has a right to expect. Why are you still bothering with her?" Darcy said angrily, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You're busy enough with N.E.W.T.'s without adding on some little kid."

Robert stood up, and began to pace up and down the common room. Thankfully, everyone else was either in the Great Hall or still asleep, so no one could witness their fight. "Darce, I don't see what you're so jealous about!" He said, obviously trying to keep his voice low. "I don't want to fight with you."

Darcy's face softened. "I don't want to fight with you either, Robert, you know that. I hate fighting with you." She stood up, and put her arms around his middle, squeezing gently. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast and get some studying done, okay?"

He threw her arms away from him. "_No_, Darcy! I'm not going to blow Olivia off! Look, ever since that fight last year, I've felt connected to her." Darcy opened her mouth to say something loudly, but he talked right over her. "Not like that, Darcy, but it's like we're family. She's a good kid, and I want to make sure that nothing happens to her. Don't you know how dangerous Quidditch can be?"

"Yes, I do!" Darcy cried out, tears rolling down her face. "I've watched every game you've ever played in, remember? I seem to recall watching you get knocked unconscious once! Or how about that time the Hufflepuff kid got his leg broken by a Bludger! How dare you accuse me of not knowing about something that you love so much."

Robert sighed. "Then you'll understand why I want to help Olivia. Look, Silas Pittman is a fair enough Quidditch player and coach, but he's never trained anybody this young before! I don't trust him to do a thorough job; he thinks everyone is just as crazy as he is, and I wouldn't put it past him to stick Olivia into a game when she wasn't ready!"

"Then why aren't you offering to help that other kid as well, Mittie or whatever her name is? Why is it just Olivia?"

"Here we are again, back to the heart of the issue. First of all, Olivia's friend's name is Millie, and they're practically sisters. I'm not offering to help Millie for two reasons. One, she's from a wizarding family, and already knows the basics of the game. Two, I spoke to Silas yesterday about them, and he says that while both girls are good, Olivia's better. If either girl has to be put into the game, it'll be Olivia." His voice suddenly became pleading. "Darcy, she feels like my kid sister. I want to spend time with her, and I don't want to abandon her. Surely you can understand that?"

She whirled around, her face furious. "You want to spend _time_ with her? What about spending time with me, your girlfriend? Remember me? How can I understand you not wanting to abandon her when you're abandoning _me_ for a whole afternoon?" Before Robert could answer to this, Darcy ran to the portrait hole. "Before you come near me again, Robert Potter, you'd better think out your priorities. There's me…or a Ravenclaw second year; which is more important to you? Be sure that you have the right answer waiting, or this won't be over." She threw herself through the portrait hole and slammed it shut, completely ignoring the Fat Lady's loud squawk of protest.

Robert stormed around the common room for a while, and watched the clock as it ticked forward to his meeting with Olivia. There was absolutely no confliction in his mind as he resolutely picked up his broom, and walked firmly out through the portrait entrance, down the stairs, and out the door. He'd explain it to Darcy later, but Olivia wasn't going to be punished for his girlfriend's inability to understand. Still, that didn't help to keep his anger in check.

Olivia, meanwhile, was waiting for Robert to catch up with her, her concern growing as she watched him storm towards her. "H-Hello, Robert." She said when he came nearer. "Is everything all right?"

He looked down at the small red headed girl, and his face softened. "It is now. Don't worry about me. Are you ready to get going?"

His voice still carried small undercurrents of anger and irritation, which only she would have been able to pick up. She hadn't been a mute for eleven years for nothing. Still, he didn't look as angry as he had, so she shrugged it off for the moment. "Very ready. It'll be lovely to get into the air again! Isn't it a glorious feeling?"

He grinned. "None better. Come along, then, let's get to it!"

As they walked towards the stadium, Robert asked what Silas had been teaching her. She shrugged. "Oh, we've been mostly learning passes, and how to move about quickly; the rules of the game, all those sorts of things."

He looked sideways at her. "Any idea what position you'd like to play in?"

"I don't know. I liked being Keeper, but strangely enough, being a Beater was my favorite thing."

Robert looked startled. "Usually, someone of your body type would be a Seeker, or a Chaser, not a Beater. Beaters are generally stockier, and I've never seen a female Beater."

"I know that it's odd, but I like it." She replied. "I think I must have a lot of upper body strength."

He was silent for a moment as he thought. "If you were really good at it, your size might be an advantage for you. The other team would expect you to be weak, and underestimate you. It would give you an edge."

As Robert continued to give her hints and teach her throughout the day, Olivia had a smug thought. It seemed like she had become pliable clay in a Potter's hand, for him to mold into the kind of Quidditch player that she should be.


	7. Games in the Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, mores the pity. Olivia, Madame Galen, Silas, and so on are all my creations. Please don't use them without my permission!

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I thought you could use one right about now. Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Time was very cramped for Olivia now, what with classes, studying, Quidditch practices, and her lessons with Professor Dumbledore and Madame Galen. For some reason, the nurse seemed excited to be able to teach about healing, and Olivia found herself enjoying it. Soon, Madame Galen was allowing her to help in the hospital wing on weekends, and Olivia was even permitted to help cure a boy who had been cursed, causing his nose to periodically turn into a pig snout.

The Ravenclaw team played against Hufflepuff, and fortunately, won by a huge margin. Olivia and Millie weren't needed, so they stayed down by the team bench, screaming and encouraging their teammates as they swooped and dove high in the air. The more the girls practiced, the more convinced Silas was that Millie would make a superb Chaser, but Olivia continued to surprise him with her abilities. While she was able to play whatever position she was placed in efficiently and well, she was still the best at Beater. Silas, talking to Nadira one day, said, 'She has an uncanny ability to get in front of the Bludger before anyone else has even registered that it's there. She's so little that she's fast, but then you don't expect her to hit the Bludger as far as she does. I don't know where she gets the strength, but I've seen her bat that thing from one end of the stadium to the other."

Nadira nodded. "Something drives her, but don't worry too much about it. The point is, she's good. I wish she were playing this year, instead of Gabe. He's good, but she would be better."

When it came to Olivia and Robert, they were becoming closer and closer as the brother-sister relationship continued to grow. Robert found that he felt very peaceful around Olivia, and she was wise beyond her years. To his surprise, she often helped him with his N.E.W.T. work, seeming to understand it as well as he did. Darcy, however, was a different story. Robert was shielding Olivia from the angry retorts and jealousy of his girlfriend, but it was becoming harder and harder. Even he didn't notice when Darcy's eyes started to become steely and hard, making the normally sweet eyes frightening.

Fall came, and then the wind began to carry a bite. Soon, there was only one more Quidditch game to be played, and it was one that everyone was infinitely interested in-Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. The game would take place just before the Christmas vacation, and Olivia often looked outside at the gray sky and swirling artic wind, and sighed. It would be miserable for all involved to play in such weather. And while Olivia held a distinct talent for working with fire, she strongly disliked ice. If she had to play in the game for any reason, it would be difficult to play around the cold.

Millie and Olivia woke early on the day of the game, the Saturday before the last week of school. They got up, and went down to the Great Hall, and sat over steaming bowls of porridge, trying to prepare themselves for the day. Even though they wouldn't be playing, even sitting in the stadium would be wretched. After eating, they went back upstairs, and put on warm sweaters and the lined pants that they were allowed to play Quidditch in. Olivia and Millie often giggled at the pants-they had never worn them before. However, they found the pants to be obscenely comfortable, and wished that they would be able to wear them all the time.

They put on their cloaks, grabbed their brooms, and went back down into the common room, where they found the rest of the team huddled around the fire. Gabe snorted as he looked at the fire. "It's bloody cold out there, mates. This isn't going to be a fun day."

"Cheer up, Gabe!" piped up Janice, trying desperately to pull her unrepentant curls into some semblance of order. "You'll warm up with all that lovely exercise-just hit a couple of Bludgers and you'll be fine."

Silas stood up, and ignored the temptation of the blazing fire. "Come along, then! Time we got down there!" The team followed him, Patricia trailing her hand in the giant bronze fountain as they passed.

They exited the front doors, and immediately what seemed like a solid wall of icy air blasted against them. Olivia shuddered under her cloak, and tried to burrow more deeply into her sweater. Gabe was right; this wasn't going to be fun.

After walking hunched over against the wind, the team finally made it to the locker rooms of the Quidditch stadium. They rushed in, and pulled their heavy Quidditch robes on, Paul and Patricia complaining bitterly about the cold while Janice pulled out her wand in desperation and tried to charm her hair into a bun. Olivia, watching her struggle, walked over.

"Here, let me. I have really curly hair too." Picking up a brush, Olivia brushed Janice's hair lightly a few times, and then coaxed it into a secure ponytail. Taking out her wand, she whispered a small incantation. "There, now your hair can't come down."

Janice gaped. "How did you manage that, with just a brush and one small charm?"

Olivia smiled, and shrugged. "You were being too rough. It's harder to make curly hair behave if you brush it too much; it gets too tangled to work with. The less brushing you do, the better."

Silas cleared his throat, and began his pre-game talk. "Now, I know its bloody cold out there, team, but fight through it. Think how warm that Quidditch cup will be, if we win. You've all been doing very well in practices; I think we might have a chance. Just go out there, ignore the weather, and show those snakes how bothersome eagles can be!"

The team cheered, and felt briefly more inspired. They strode out onto the pitch, and found a good portion of the school there. Most of them were bundled up, and a few wily students had conjured fires that wouldn't spread, so they were toasty warm. Olivia and Millie sat down on the bench along the side, and the rest of the team flew out to join the circling Slytherins. Olivia heard her name being called, and looked up. Robert was in the stand above her, and she waved gaily at him. He shivered, and she laughed. Then, their attention was returned to the opposing teams as Professor Hyatt flew forward, this time wearing a fur cloak that made him look slightly like a polar bear.

"All right, Captains, come here and shake hands. Keep the game clean, and have a good time." Silas flew forward, and so did a Slytherin boy. Millie leaned over, and whispered, "The Captain's name is Yuri Dolohov, but it's that one you have to look out for." She pointed at a Slytherin Beater. "That's Abraxus Malfoy. I've heard some strange things about him….he's a cruel boy, fourth or fifth year, I think. Stay away if you can; Mary told me that he's more likely to curse you then look at you, if he doesn't just hit you with his fist first for time's sake."

Olivia nodded, examining the Slytherin boy. He sat rigidly on his broom, looking both ambivalent and malicious at the same time. He had white blond hair, which on him only made him look cold. The white hair and blue eyes made him look like the ice that she so detested. She shuddered, and then returned her attention to the game.

Professor Hyatt opened a large brown trunk, and the two heavy Bludgers and the small flash of gold that was the Snitch flew up into the air and away. Picking up the Quaffle, he lobbed it into the air. Slytherin was a little faster than Ravenclaw, and zoomed towards the goal, where Patricia stood ready.

"And they're off, and it's Callis for Slytherin, Chaser Callis has the Quaffle swerving right, left, right again, shoots towards the Ravenclaw goal…" Olivia held her breath, listening to a Hufflepuff boy narrating the game. "And Manse for Ravenclaw saves the goal! Tosses it off to Barha, Barha passes to Razcek, Razcek trying to dodge the Slytherin Chasers, but having a difficult time of it." Suddenly, a Bludger shot towards Paul's arm, who was distracted for a bare moment. It was enough, and it gave the Slytherin Chaser time to steal the Quaffle. "But a well hit Bludger catches Razcek, Bludger hit by Malfoy." Olivia looked up, and saw Malfoy laughing, a cold, high laugh. "Callis and Rosier passing the Quaffle, passing…coming towards the goal…shoots…Manse misses! Slytherin scores, 10-0, Slytherin!" Olivia saw Silas yelling at his team, who swiftly made a formation that he had taught them. Jacob swooped around Rosier, and while the Chaser was distracted, Nadira came forward and grabbed the Quaffle. Passing the ball seamlessly back and forth from one another, the three Chasers zoomed forward, where Paul was able to put the Quaffle through the goal with a neat backhanded pass.

Slytherin tried to score another goal, but a neat Bludger shot by Gabe stopped their advance, and Ravenclaw was able to score again. The score was now 20-10, Ravenclaw. Olivia and Millie were screaming themselves hoarse from the ground, but they saw that Janice was having difficulties. She just couldn't seem to find the Snitch; luckily, the Slytherin Seeker was having the same problems.

The game continued on and on, until the score was tied, 70-70. Ravenclaw had the Quaffle, and were going in for the goal, when a Bludger suddenly appeared out of nowhere, catching Silas off guard. Surprised, he tried to turn away, but was too late. The heavy ball slammed into his broom, breaking it in half, and smacked Silas' head as it passed through the wood. Silas was immediately knocked unconscious, and started to fall towards the ground. Olivia screamed, but thankfully Gabe saw what was happening, and managed to catch Silas from hitting the ground. Patricia called for a time-out as Gabe slowly lowered Silas to the ground, where Professor Merrythought was waiting.

Silas was moaning in pain from his even in his unconscious state. Professor Merrythought conjured a stretcher, and magicked the pale boy onto it, covering him with a cloak. She turned to Olivia. "Well, Miss Price, get up there! You're the reserve, and Pittman tells me you're a bloody good Beater. This is your job, get to it!" Then, the professor strode away with the motionless boy floating before her, his broom beside him in two pieces.

Jacob looked stricken as he landed, but he turned to the team. "Right, now, this is what we've been training for. This is my last year, and I want that Cup as much as the next person. Olivia, you get up there and play Beater with Gabe. Let's win this game for Silas!" The team cheered, and began to take off. Millie squeezed Olivia's hand, who smiled weakly in return. Before taking off, though, Jacob leaned over. "Be careful, Olivia. Malfoy was the one who hit that Bludger, and he hit it aiming for Silas' head. I saw the whole thing. He won't hesitate to hurt you, either. Watch yourself!" She nodded grimly, and mounted her broom, shooting up into the frigid air.

She hung for a moment in the air, clutching her Beater's bat and shaking with fear. She wasn't ready for this, she hadn't prepared for it mentally at all. Silas wasn't supposed to get hurt, and especially not during the game against Slytherin! Laughter floated up from the stands and from the Slytherin team. Searching for a moment for the source of the laughter, she realized suddenly what it was. It was her; they were laughing at her! _I probably am a funny _sight, she thought to herself. _I'm so small; I must look insignificant, just hanging here with this massive bat. Maybe they're right, maybe this is stupid. _She looked around wildly, searching for some source of comfort. Suddenly, sparks met her eye, and she looked down.

Robert looked up, his wand held in the air as he sent red sparks into the air from his wand. Seeing that he had gotten Olivia's attention, he yelled loudly. "Go for it, Price! Get in there and _win_!"

Olivia nodded, feeling better just seeing that friendly face. A friendly face meant a lot to her, now that she was facing a team of nasty and determined Slytherins. She ground her heels against the handle of her broom, and locked her jaw.

A sharp whistle from Professor Hyatt started the game again, and Olivia found herself moving from sheer body memory. Seeing a Bludger that was making its way towards Paul's nose, she darted forward, and whacked at it with all of the frustration within her.

A gasp rose from the cloud as they Bludger went whizzing away, and headed straight for a Slytherin Chaser. The Chaser, Callis, was forced to swerve, and in his hurry to get away from the Bludger, bumped into his fellow Chaser, Rosier. Rosier was surprised at this jostle, and dropped the Quaffle. Nadira swooped in underneath him, grabbed the Quaffle, dodged the Slytherin Keeper, and scored!

The entire stadium exploded, but Olivia hardly stopped to listen. She and Gabe were now furiously busy keeping the Bludgers away from their teammates, and sent them instead to bother the Slytherins. They worked seamlessly as a team, Olivia often being able to get quickly to a place just in time, while Gabe slammed his bat right and left and sending the Bludgers so far away, that one time one got confused and flew right out of the pitch. The game had to stop while it was chased down by Professor Hyatt, and brought back to the stadium.

Olivia didn't have much time to think; she was kept completely busy with her work. However, she noticed that Malfoy was becoming increasingly angry and vindictive, continually sending Bludgers her way. He almost stopped sending Bludgers toward the Ravenclaw Chasers in his burning desire to hit Olivia. She ignored his anger, and continued to do her job. However, her job became exponentially harder, though, when ice began to fall from the sky, lightly covering everything. Her bat became harder and harder to grip, and her legs slipped from the handle of her broom a few times, though she was always able to keep herself from falling.

The game went on for what seemed hours on end, with neither Seeker being able to find the Snitch. Olivia and her teammates began to tire out, but they managed to keep up with Slytherin when it came to the score.

Suddenly, things came to a crisis. Janice and the Slytherin Seeker went into a steep dive, pelting after a golden gleam that barely shone through the icy air. Time seemed to slow down for Olivia, as she watched what happened. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw Malfoy bearing down on a Bludger, and lifting his bat to hit it. The heavy ball was at the perfect angle to hit Janice! Janice was closing in on the Snitch; she was faster than the Slytherin Seeker. They would win, as long as Janice wasn't hit by that Bludger!

To the audience below, Olivia suddenly became a blue and red blur, her Quidditch robes billowing and her red hair flying in the wind. She caught up with the second Bludger, and the students gasped as she reared back her bat, and powerfully hit it-straight towards Malfoy.

Malfoy was so busy concentrating on hitting the Bludger towards Janice, and didn't even see the Bludger coming, it was moving so fast from Olivia's hit. Just as he was about to connect with the Bludger, the ball collided with him, hitting him in the chest. Olivia could see that all of the wind was knocked out of him, and he choked as he fell towards the ground, looking close to blacking out. Just as he hit the ground below, Olivia heard the sound of the bell. She looked down, and saw Janice pulling out of her dive, the winged Snitch struggling against her hand. The game was over; Ravenclaw had won!

The entire team collided in midair and much thumping of backs and handshaking and hugging went on as they flew towards the ground, the morose and muttering Slytherins following sullenly in their wake. "Ravenclaw wins!" proclaimed Professor Hyatt, looking infinitely relieved that the game was over.

Nobody wanted to stay for long out in the frigid air, but the Ravenclaw team had the advantage of brooms. They zoomed back towards the castle, shouting and cheering into the rushing wind. They landed at the front hall, and entered the castle, the warm air hitting them, which was actually a little painful. They galloped up the stairs to the fifth floor where the hospital wing was, and found Madame Galen fussing over a mutinous Silas.

"Come along, now, nurse; let me get back out there! Professor Merrythought fixed my broom, you fixed my head, I want to get back out there and win the game! I-" he stopped, hearing his team come pounding into the hospital wing, while Madame Galen squawked in mild protest. "Finally! Did we win? What happened?"

"We won, Silas!" screamed out Nadira. "Janice caught the Snitch, and Olivia knocked the wind out of Malfoy!"

"That dirty bugger, it serves him right!" retorted Jacob. "He was trying to hit a Bludger towards Janice to stop her, but I swear it, I never saw anyone more as fast as Olivia did. She was like a blur. She swooped in there, and sent the other Bludger straight towards Malfoy. Janice performed an excellent dive, caught the Snitch, and we won!"

"Brilliant!" proclaimed Silas, beaming. "Good show, everyone!"

Madame Galen looked at the flushed and smiling Olivia. "You knocked the wind out of Malfoy, Livie? Rather counterproductive to what I've been teaching you, isn't it? Still, I suppose Quidditch is like that, and between you all and my office door, I'm glad you won." She stopped and took a good look at the Ravenclaw team. "Merlin's beard, if you don't all have the coldest looking faces I've ever seen! What with the wind and the cold, you might have some frost bite. Never mind, that's easily enough mended." Going up to each player, she pointed her wand at their faces and hands. Instantly, they all felt much warmer and more comfortable, and their faces turned the right color. Finishing, Madame Galen spoke again. "Now, I'd better go see to Malfoy." She turned to Silas. "Pittman, if you move so much as one inch, I'll knock your head again myself. Is that clear?" She turned and strode out the door.

Silas shook his head. "Anyway, I don't think she'll let me out of here until tomorrow morning. You all look freezing, go change. I'll talk to you later. Good job, everyone! Wish I could have seen it, I bet it was a brilliant game."

After everyone had wished Silas a speedy recovery, they decided that he was right about their being cold. They sped back up to their common room, where they found a party in full swing going on. Robert's owl, Hartford, was waiting in the dormitory when Olivia and Millie went up to chance, and when Olivia had unwrapped the parchment from the owl's leg, she found a congratulatory letter waiting.

"Listen to this!" Olivia cried out to Millie. "He wants me to meet him tonight outside the trophy room, to talk about the game. That should be fun, don't you think?"

Millie nodded. "You did a good job, Olivia. That can't have been an easy game to cut your teeth on, but I think you did really well."

Olivia shook her head. "It would have been better if you had been up there with me, Millie. It's half as much fun when you aren't there."

Millie shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it; I'll probably get on the team next year. Besides, I didn't want to play today, anyway. It was freezing!" The girls giggled, changed into warm wool dresses, and then went back downstairs to the party.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, around eight o'clock, Olivia headed back out of the common room to meet Robert. She patted the watchdog, Cerebus, on the head, who wagged his tail at her and whined. "Don't worry, Cerebus, I won't be gone long. Be good, now!" The massive brown dog thumped his broomstick of a tail against the floor again, and then put his head back on his paws, his chocolate eyes following the small witch as she made her way down the stairs.

Humming, Olivia walked without really thinking about where she was going, but then she found herself in front of the trophy room. She didn't see Robert, so she leaned against the wall of the classroom, and swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet. Now that she was standing still, and it was quiet, she realized how tired she was. It had been a hard game, and a long day.

Suddenly, icy blue eyes shone out at her from the darkness, and Olivia couldn't see who they belonged to. "Hello?" Silence surrounded her. "Who's there?" she asked softly, fear stealing over her as no one answered. Then, a whispered voice muttered something, and Olivia found herself unable to move as the Full Body Bind was placed on her. A malevolent laugh broke through the silence, as the dark shape within the shadows said softly and intensely, "Weren't expecting me, were you?"


	8. The Iron Door

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. That would be slavery.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy falling off that cliff, you hangers! Ok, that was a really bad joke…………

Note, four hours later: Yeah, so this chapter was almost prophetic. As I was writing it in my college library, the school was put on lockdown because some fool came in with a gun…. It was pretty scary; there were only a few kids in the library, and the police came and evacuated us while holding enormous shotguns. Let me tell you, watching a police officer scream at you to run is not exactly restful. Still, I'm safe, but this chapter may seem a little dark. Sorry, can't quite get out of the mood. Adrenaline does that to you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia lay on the floor, unable to escape the Full Body Bind that she had been placed under. She struggled to mentally free herself, but her wand was in her robe pocket. She had only been able to use magic without a wand once before, but that was when she was under a lot of stress…and she hadn't been put under the Bind.

Black robes swished from the shadows, as her attacker came slowly into the light. If they could have, Olivia's eyes would have widened in shock as her mind registered who it was. And the person wasn't who she had been expecting at all.

It was Darcy Thurston, Robert's girlfriend.

A wild look came into Darcy's eyes as she held her wand over the small witch on the floor. "I've warned Rob again and again that I wouldn't take second place next to a little Ravenclaw chit. He keeps telling me that you're just like his little sister, but I know better. He spends more time with you than he does with me!" Darcy began to breathe hard, as her anger built. "Enough! I'm going to teach you both a lesson, one that you won't forget."

Darcy swished her wand, and Olivia was levitated from the floor. Her mind raced as she tried to think what to do. Whenever Professor Emelius had tried to hurt her, she had always at least had the use of her wand. She was completely helpless against Darcy; there was absolutely nothing she could do.

Darcy strode down the corridor, and up a few flights of stairs, Olivia floating stiffly before her. "I'm going to put you someplace where you won't be found for a while, and I suggest that while you're there, you think about what you're doing." Darcy pushed back a tapestry that revealed a door. She opened it, and shoved Olivia in through the door, which had concealed a long passageway. They walked along it, and came out at another corridor, and Olivia was so disoriented that she couldn't tell which it was. Darcy went up to a wall, and opened a door, levitating Olivia through it. "If I'm really lucky, maybe you won't be found…but if you are found, Price, listen to this. If you tell on me, I promise that I'll make your life miserable. Understand?" She broke the levitation spell from Olivia, and the little girl fell with a hard thump to the cold stone floor. Darcy slammed the door shut, and Olivia could hear the older girl's footsteps fading away.

_Okay, Olivia, you've been in worse positions than this. What should you do? What would Professor Dumbledore do?_ Olivia thought to herself. _I've only done magic once before without my wand. Is there any way I could do it again?_ She began to chant within her head the countercurse for the Bind, trying to feel the magic within her. Without her wand, though, the magic was like a slippery fish that kept managing to just wiggle itself from her grasp. She stopped for a moment, collected her thoughts, and then began again to try and free herself.

Minutes passed, then hours began to slowly slide by. Every once in a while, she would hear somebody walking past her door, and occasionally she could hear the faint echo of her name being called. But there was nothing she could do to help her searchers to find her. She couldn't even bang her head against the floor for the noise. Her thoughts became more and more desperate as she tried to free herself, but she was continually frustrated in her attempts.

Meanwhile, it had taken two hours for the search to get started for her. Millie and Bertie waited in the common room for her until ten o'clock, the curfew for second years. They became concerned as the appointed time came and went-Olivia would never break a rule unless she absolutely had to, and even then if there was no other way. Professor Merrythought came up to the common room to make sure everything was quiet at 10:15, and that was when the concerned roommates informed her that Olivia was missing.

Professor Merrythought straightened, appearing to slightly relish the idea that a student was abducted or missing. "Don't worry, girls, I've dealt with much worse things in my lifetime. We'll find her. You two go on to bed, and I'll alert the teachers." Turning, she wished away, leaving back through the door guarded by Cerebus. Millie and Bertie went upstairs, but were unable to settle for the night as 10:30 came without sign of their friend, then eleven, twelve, and one o'clock passed by with no news.

Professor Merrythought had immediately alerted the teachers, and they meticulously searched the school. However, they didn't know that the room that Olivia had been placed in was none other than the Room of Requirement, and that Darcy had given the room instructions not to open up to Olivia jail unless someone passed in front of it thinking the precise right combination of words. It would still open if they thought of a different room, but Olivia would not be revealed. It was Unplottable, and completely sealed.

Madame Galen met up with Professor Dumbledore at three in the morning in the Charms corridor, where he was pacing up and down the walls, feeling along the tapestries and walls while he muttered softly under his breath. He turned, though, when he heard Madame Galen call his name. She hurried up, breathing hard.

"Albus, have you had any luck at all?" She asked breathlessly.

He shook his head. "None at all, Nightingale. Have you?"

"No. Albus, you don't think…Emelius…has anything to do with this, do you?"

Dumbledore snorted, sounding frustrated. "I don't know for certain, but I don't think so. I recently received the news that Emelius is, in fact, alive, but he is hiding somewhere in Europe. I don't think he's ready to come back here again; he likely is still healing from the burns Olivia gave him."

Madame Galen gasped. "Why didn't you tell me you knew he wasn't dead? We should alert the Ministry, and we could have been watching Olivia more closely."

"The Ministry has been alerted already, Nightingale. They are working towards bringing Emelius in for justice. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry overmuch. As for watching Olivia," he said heavily, "I've been trying to do just that, but I relaxed my guard tonight. I thought she wouldn't leave the common room after playing in the game. Ravenclaw would undoubtedly throw some sort of party, and she wouldn't have desired to leave. Obviously, I was wrong."

Madame Galen placed a wrinkled hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. "I'm sorry if you thought I was accusing you, Albus. I know that you care about every student's safety above all else. I would have preferred to have been told, but what's done is done, and now all that matters is finding Olivia safely."

Together, they began to prowl the corridor, but with no luck. They didn't know that they were five floors below where Olivia was slumped against the floor, falling into an exhausted sleep. The Quidditch game, the excitement, and the frustration of being unable to escape her predicament had caught up with her, and she slept with her eyes open, being unable to close them.

The next day, Sunday, was a stressful one for the entire castle. Olivia still hadn't been found, even though the teachers had already opened the Room of Requirement, but didn't use the exact phrase the Darcy had closed it with. Because it had opened to them, they didn't think of looking in there any longer, and so continued to scour the castle and the surrounding grounds, thinking that perhaps the young student had been placed in the forest or an outlying building. Towards the afternoon, they expanded the search to Hogsmeade, searching high and low for any sign of the girl.

Robert, in the meantime, was absolutely frantic. The prefects, Quidditch captains, and Head Boy and Girl had been told to assist in the search, and Robert found himself working with Professor Dumbledore and a Gryffindor prefect named Josiah as they searched the grounds and forest for Olivia. He felt guilty, because he knew that someone had used his own owl to draw Olivia away from the common room. Believing that his "sister's" disappearance was his fault, he worked tirelessly to find her. Dumbledore, seeing his distress, stepped back to speak with the boy for a moment while Josiah spoke with a wizard.

"Robert, Olivia's disappearance isn't your fault. You mustn't blame yourself."

Robert looked down at the ground, unwilling for a teacher to see tears in his eyes. "They used my owl, professor. They used the trust that Olivia has in me to hurt her. Who would want to do such a thing?"

Dumbledore looked sharply at Robert, his blue eyes seeming to see right through him. "Perhaps we should be asking ourselves just that. Is there anyone you can think of who had both access to your owl, and a reason to want to hurt Olivia?"

Robert gazed up into Dumbledore's eyes, confusion etched on his face. "Hartford lives in the Owlery, sir. I suppose anyone could use him. As for people, Malfoy didn't look too pleased with her at the game yesterday, when she knocked him out of the game. I know Darcy isn't pleased with my spending time with Olivia, but I know that she would never hurt anyone. She's incapable of that sort of act."

"Indeed…" said Dumbledore musingly, stroking his bearded chin thoughtfully.

Olivia by this time had awakened from her slumber, and had renewed her attempt to free herself. She was weak from hunger, and her muscles had locked from being in the same position for so long. Her throat screamed for water, and her stomach rumbled loudly. That sound, the only one that could escape the Bind, was still too soft for anyone to hear. Her position looked increasingly worse. Still, she bullied her brain into cooperating, as she repeated the countercurse over and over in her mind.

The day passed, and the staff became increasingly desperate. Professor Dippet had even questioned Peeves about Olivia's disappearance, but it looked like the poltergeist wasn't behind the mischief for once. Night fell, but more searchers were added to the staff when the Ministry was informed, and sent officers from various offices to help in the search.

Olivia was fading in and out of consciousness as she tried desperately to stay awake, her lips dry from lack of moisture, but her stomach had stopped hurting. The hands were a bluish color from the cold of the room, but her body was unable to shiver, which would have warmed her. She finally accepted the fact that she couldn't mentally free herself. It just wasn't going to happen. She turned her thoughts instead to her friends-what were Robert, Millie, and Madame Galen, all of them doing right now? Were they still searching? She couldn't hear any footsteps coming from the outside. Then, as she faded into a doze like state, Olivia found herself thinking about her parents. Was she going to die? If she did, she would see her parents again. The thought was a comforting one as she went again into a dead faint, falling into complete darkness and silence.

Night passed, but not much sleeping went on. The staff was resting in shifts as they continued to search. Some of them were beginning to fear that Olivia had been taken completely away from the surrounding area, or that an animal had harmed her if she had been placed in the forest.

As dawn rose on Monday, Millie burst out of her dormitory room, and raced down towards the common room door. As she ran through the door, Cerebus lifted his massive tail, and whined loudly. Millie stopped, turned, and went back to the giant brown dog. "Oh, Cerebus! What will we do? Maybe Olivia isn't even alive…maybe she's dead." The heartbroken girl sobbed as she threw her arms around the dog's head. Cerebus looked questioningly up at the tall girl, then, to Millie's great surprise, stood up and howled.

"What, Cerebus? Do you know something? Can you help us find Olivia?" Cerebus howled again, and then ran down a corridor, barking so loudly that the booms echoed through the stone corridor.

As the pair raced down some stairs, Millie met up with Professor Dumbledore, who was coming out of a secret passage. He had already searched this passage, but he had just come through it again, looking for any sign of Olivia. "Professor!" Millie cried out. "I think Cerebus knows something about Olivia!"

Dumbledore didn't say anything; he just ran quickly to Millie's side, and followed the giant brown dog as he raced along. He led them straight to the corridor where Olivia had been abducted, and then put his nose along the floor, sniffing along the floor and walls. Dumbledore followed the dog's movement with swift eyes, waiting. Where would Olivia's scent lead to? Would the dog be able to pick it up the trail?

Then, Cerebus leaned and stood right up on his hind legs, sniffing the walls, and what seemed to Millie to be nothing but thin air. Suddenly, he got excited, and boomed a loud bark. He ran to the end of the hall and up flights of stairs, Millie and Professor Dumbledore following right on his heels. Then, after smelling the floor for a moment, he ran right up to a tapestry, and nosed the edge of it back. Dumbledore, knowing that this tapestry concealed a passage, walked swiftly up to it and pushed back the heavy covering, revealing a door. He whipped out his wand, and whispered, _"Alohomora!_" Immediately, Millie heard a click, and the door opened, revealing a long passageway. Cerebus dashed down it, and they came to another door, which Professor Dumbledore opened in the same way. Millie excited the corridor, trying to recognize which it was. To her amazement, they were back on the seventh floor!

Cerebus went to a wall, sat down on his haunches, and howled. The trolls in pink tutus started to roar at him, and swing their massive arms in protest at the noise, but Dumbledore ignored the cacophony that surrounded him. He knew that the entrance to the Room of Requirement was here, but he also knew that the room had already been searched. He felt along the wall, and then paced back and forth three times in front of it. Millie jumped back when the door appeared, which Dumbledore opened, Millie eagerly looking in to see if Olivia was there.

She wasn't.

Dumbledore closed the door, and muttered to himself for a moment. Then, he turned to Millie. "I think she's in there, Millie, but there must be an enchantment of some sort on the room. I surmise that it won't open unless I say the exact right phrase. I need you to go and find both Madame Galen, and Professor Dippet, and bring them here. I will keep trying to open the room."

"Yes, professor; I'll be right back!" Millie gasped out, and then ran down the corridor, going towards the hospital wing. Dumbledore continued to pace up and down the corridor, opening the door every third pace and checking inside it. He rearranged the wording again and again, trying desperately to find just the right combination.

Millie ran like the wind down to the fifth floor, and found Madame Galen pacing around the hospital wing. The elderly nurse looked up as Millie skidded through the door, nearly falling. "Madame Galen, Professor Dumbledore thinks he knows where Olivia is?"

Madame Galen, moving faster than Millie would have thought possible for a woman of her age, came up to Millie. "Where, Millie? Where does he think she is?"

Millie gasped out, "He thinks she's in the Room of Requirement, but it won't let him find her. Cerebus tracked her that far, but it's getting in that's proving to be a problem. He wanted me to get both you and Professor Dippet."

Madame Galen strode towards her office fireplace, calling over her shoulder as she went, "Professor Dippet's in his office. The password's _hippogriff_. Do you know where the office is?"

Millie nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Good," Madame Galen interrupted. "I'm going now." She pulled some sparkling powder out of a pot, threw it into the fireplace, stepped in, and vanished. Millie gasped in surprise, but quickly gathered herself. She sped off to the headmaster's office, where she found a giant stone gargoyle blocking her way. She stood before it, and cried out, "Hippogriff!" The gargoyle suddenly sprang to life, and jumped out of her way, revealing a moving staircase that spiraled up. Millie stared at the staircase for a moment-she'd never ridden on what like that before. She ran forward, leapt onto the staircase, and it rose up several stories and stopped before a giant door. She knocked loudly on the door, and it opened so fast that it startled her.

Professor Dippet, who had been sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, looked out at her. "What's going on? Have they found her?" The headmaster asked sharply.

Millie gulped hard. "Professor Dumbledore thinks she's in the Room of Requirement, headmaster, but he can't figure out how to get in and get her, sir! He sent me to fetch you."

The headmaster took no further notice of her, as he practically flew down the staircases, Millie working hard to stay at his heels. They ran up stairs and down corridors, and arrived at the seventh floor, to find an odd sight.

Professor Dumbledore was pacing back and forth, his brow furrowed in thought. Madame Galen was nervously wringing her hands, and pacing down another end of the corridor. Cerebus was lying in front of the doorless wall, panting, with his eyes upraised in a pleading manner. Professor Dippet walked forward, but didn't say anything to Professor Dumbledore; he just stood quietly.

Professor Dumbledore finished one of his laps, and hurried to open the door that had appeared. Madame Galen straightened; she appeared to be holding her breath in anticipation, but Dumbledore's shoulders fell as he closed the door and took back up his pacing. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to the headmaster.

"I have another idea. I will continue to work on opening the room, but I think that Robert Potter and Darcy Thurston need to be questioned."

Professor Dippet looked confused. "Why should we question Potter and Thurston, Albus? I had heard that Robert and Olivia have become excellent friends! I can't believe him capable of hurting her."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Nor do I, but Robert mentioned that Darcy seemed to be quite jealous of the time he spent with Olivia. Perhaps she knows something; in any case, no stone should be left unturned. It's worth a try."

"Right," said Professor Dippet, looking firm. "I'll go take care of that immediately. Is the password still 'treacle pudding'?" Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, then. You keep working, and I shall return as soon as I may." He walked straight for the secret passage behind the tapestry, and vanished from their sight.

Millie took a seat next to Cerebus, who placed his head in her lap and whined pitifully. Dumbledore continued to pace back and forth, but to no avail.

Professor Dippet strode up to Gryffindor Tower, giving the password to the Fat Lady. The common room was packed, but it became deathly silent as the headmaster himself entered. He cleared his throat, and said, "I need to speak with Robert Potter and Darcy Thurston. Would you two come here, please?"

Robert had started at the sound of his name, but he quickly stood and walked forward. Darcy, who had been sitting with her dormitory mates, stood also and came forward to the Headmaster, her face white. Professor Dippet motioned for them to follow him, and the three left as talk exploded behind them in the common room.

Professor Dippet led Robert and Darcy towards the Charms classroom, and ushered them in. He cleared his throat, and said, "Cerebus, the Ravenclaw guard dog, has tracked Olivia's scent to the Room of Requirement. We know that she is in there. However, we have been unsuccessful in coming up with the proper words to enter the room." He turned to Darcy. "Miss Thurston, are you sure that you know absolutely nothing about Miss Price's disappearance?"

Darcy shook her head hard, causing her black curls to fly about her face. "No, sir, Headmaster. I don't know anything. Why do you ask?"

Dippet looked deep into Darcy's eyes. "I ask you because I know for a fact that you have become increasingly jealous over Robert's attention to Olivia. You needn't deny it," he said, as Darcy opened her mouth, "for I know this to be true. However, I must impress on you, that if you do know anything about Miss Price's whereabouts, it would behoove you to tell us now. Olivia isn't the strongest girl in the world, and she has now been nearly three days without food or water within the Room of Requirement. Time is running out for her.

"Now, there are several scenarios here, and I must ask you both to listen carefully. The first is that we rescue Olivia, and we find out you don't know anything, in which case I will beg your pardons and you will be cleared of all suspicion. The second scenario is that you tell me how to get into the Room of Requirement, we rescue Olivia, and your punishments will be lighter. The third option is that you don't tell me how to rescue Olivia, we get to her anyway, and we find out from her that you have lied to us, in which case I will be forced to report your actions to the Ministry of Magic. The last option is that you don't tell me how to rescue Olivia, we get to her too late, and she has died. Do not think that even in this case that we won't be able to know who her killer was, for there are ways to ascertain who had placed her in that room. If we find out that it was either of you, I will still be forced to report you to the authorities, in which case you face imprisonment in Azkaban. Now, which is it to be?"

Robert immediately spoke up heatedly. "I'm telling you the truth, Professor. I don't know anything about Olivia's disappearance." His voice suddenly broke. "She's like my little sister, sir. I care about her deeply; I would never want to see her in harm."

Dippet nodded solemnly. "I believe you, Robert. Thank you for trying to help us. I shall now appeal to Miss Thurston." He turned to Darcy, who had been turning increasingly paler shades of white. "What say you, Miss Thurston?"

Darcy looked about her wildly. "Why aren't you questioning Malfoy, Professor? He looked pretty angry at the end of that Quidditch game. How do you know he didn't exact revenge on Price?"

The headmaster's eyes looked piercingly down at his student. "It may interest you to know, Miss Thurston, that I have already questioned Mr. Malfoy. It was fairly easy to establish his innocence, as at the time of Olivia's disappearance, he was still in the hospital wing being treated for his injuries. Madame Galen was with him the whole evening, so there is no way that he could be responsible for this incident. But we are wasting time." He sternly looked at Darcy, who squirmed under his gaze. "Can you look me in the eyes, and tell me you know nothing, Miss Thurston? Answer now."

Darcy looked for a moment into the professor's face, trying to say something while looking him in the eyes, but found that she couldn't. She lowered her face into her hands, and began to sob. "All right, Professor, I admit it! I was the one who kidnapped Olivia!"

Robert stepped away from his sobbing girlfriend, looking both ashamed and disgusted. "How could you do that, Darcy? What came over you? And why haven't you let her out of the Room of Requirement!"

Darcy turned angrily to Robert. "I did it because you loved that little Ravenclaw brat better than you loved me! I thought that it would teach you both a lesson. And I'm not sorry!" she cried out, her eyes blazing madly. "I'd do it again!"

Professor Dippet shook his head, sickened, and then went into action. "You will accompany me upstairs, Miss Thurston, and open the Room of Requirement for us. You will then be taken to my office, where, after I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore, we shall deal with your punishment."

Darcy whirled towards Professor Dippet. "Why should I open the room? You're just going to turn me into the Ministry, anyway!"

Armando Dippet's eyes grew hard. "Miss Thurston, you are fast losing any chance you had of escaping being reported to the Ministry. This is your last chance. You will surrender your wand, and then you will come with me now, and open the room. If you delay one second longer, I will be happy to call the Ministry this very moment. However, if you don't wish to go to Azkaban, I suggest that you cooperate."

"Fine!" Darcy spat out as she threw her wand onto a classroom table. "Let's go, then!" She turned, and walked briskly to the door, but Dippet wasn't going to let her lead. He strode up to her, placed a hand around her arm, and walked right next to her, Robert staying close at his heels. As they walked, Robert turned to his headmaster.

"Professor Dippet, I'm sorry, I…"

Dippet turned and faced Robert. "Potter, you are not to blame for this. But now is not the time for this discussion. We must hurry-every moment we delay is another grain of sand in Olivia's hourglass."

They started to run, and soon appeared on the seventh floor corridor. Dumbledore turned to his Headmaster. Dippet pulled Darcy forward, and said in a menacing tone, "Open it, Miss Thurston. Immediately." Madame Galen rushed forward, her wand in hand, ready to run into the room.

Darcy angrily stomped back and forth three times before the room, and the door appeared, but not the usual oak or cherry door. It was instead, made of iron. Dumbledore ran forward, and pulled open the door, running in. What he saw within the room made his heart stand still, while he heard Madame Galen gasp behind him.


	9. Turning From Rage

Disclaimer: Don't own Dumbledore or any of J.K.R's characters. There, let's get on with it. Hehe, you know I'm getting into the story when I'm updating this fast. Yea for angst! For some reason, it's so much more fun to write…I hope I'm not repeating myself too much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Madame Galen shoved everyone out of her way as she ran towards the still form on the floor, her breath coming out in clouds from the freezing cold of the room. It was Olivia, her eyes frozen open, lying stiffly on the floor. "She's under the Bind!" Madame Galen called out. She pointed her wand at the fallen student, and muttered the countercurse. Instantly, Olivia's entire body relaxed, and her eyes fell shut. Madame Galen placed her hand on Olivia's neck while Professor Dippet and Dumbledore waited anxiously behind her, Robert holding back a sobbing Millie, who was fighting tooth and nail to get to her friend.

Madame Galen sighed in relief. She turned to the group, and announced, "She's alive, and she's just unconscious. Once we get some fluid and food in her, I think she'll be fine. However, we need to get her to the hospital wing immediately. I'll take her, while you two," she nodded at Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet, "take care of that one." She inclined her head towards Darcy, who stood looking completely stunned. Dumbledore had already conjured a stretcher and lifted Olivia to it, when Madame Galen suddenly turned around and took a closer look at Darcy. Her eyes widened as she beckoned for Professor Dippet to step closer. Millie saw the old nurse whisper in the Headmaster's ear, who started at the words, and looked shocked. "Miss Thurston, you'd better come along to the hospital wing as well," said Madame Galen, to Robert and Millie's great surprise. "I want to take a look at you. Follow me, please."

Darcy nodded woodenly, and she obediently followed the old nurse, Professor Dippet staying close on her heels. Professor Dumbledore looked at the two remaining students for a moment. "I think that the two of you had better return to your common rooms. A teacher will come and give you an update when we have one. Millie, you may inform the other girls about these developments. Then, I think it would be best if you both got some sleep; Olivia will be fine, so there is nothing to keep you from resting. There will be no classes today. Everyone needs some sleep."

Millie and Robert nodded, and then began to walk towards their common rooms; the entrances were on the same floor, but were separated by a hallway. Robert walked Millie to her door, where Cerebus took up his place again. Millie turned to Robert and said, "Thanks for helping us, Robert. Will you be all right?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine. You should do what Professor Dumbledore said, and get some sleep. Is there someone in there that can help you out? I don't want you to be alone." Millie nodded her answer, thinking of her worried dorm mates. They would make sure that she would be all right, especially the motherly Mattie. "Then I'll see you later. Bye, Millie." He strode away, clearly lost in thought.

Robert entered his own common room, where he found the whole of Gryffindor House assembled, waiting for some news. "What's going on, Rob? Have they found her? Is she all right? Tell us!" All of the voices speaking at once confused him, so he held up a hand, and the noise died down to a still silence.

"We've found her, and she's going to be ok. She's in the hospital wing right now, being treated for dehydration and mild starvation. She was unconscious when we found her. Professor Dumbledore says that there won't be any classes today, and that we should all just get some sleep." He turned away, ignoring all other questions as he headed up for his dormitory, where his four poster bed waited. Without even undressing, he sank beneath the covers, and fell into a deep sleep, but it wasn't deep enough to keep away the dreams that reminded him that his girlfriend had tried to kill his little sister.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A few hours later, Olivia found herself struggling to wake up. All that she could sense was the warmth about her, which was a good sign. She didn't seem to be lying on a stone floor any longer. Next, she recognized that everything was dark, but not because she was in the silent room, but because her eyes were closed. She must have been rescued! But her eyes still felt like they were made of the same stone as the floor she had been lying on, and she fought to open them.

Finally, emerald eyes fluttered open, and she found Madame Galen looking down on her. The old nurse sighed in relief when she saw Olivia looked at her, and she brushed a tendril of gray hair away from her face that had strayed for from usual gray braids. "There you are, lovey. How do you feel?"

Olivia slowly shook her head, not in answer, but to try and clear away her bleary thoughts. Finally, she spoke. "I'm very tired…and sore. What happened? The last thing I remember was being in that room and I couldn't get away…I couldn't…" She looked up at Madame Galen, her face creased with confusion.

Madame Galen sat down beside her patient, and took Olivia's hand in her own. "Livie, my dear, we were finally able to get to you. You were under the Full-Body Bind, and the Room of Requirement had been enchanted to keep you there unless someone thought just the right words. We were eventually able to get through, and found you behind an iron door, unconscious and stiff. I've been working on you for about an hour now. You were severely dehydrated, and you needed some calories desperately. You're sore from all those hours of being in the same position, unable to move."

Nodding her head, Olivia looked sharply up at Madame Galen. "How long was I in there? How were you able to find me?"

The elderly nurse pursed her lips. "You went missing on Saturday night, and this is Monday evening. As to finding you, Professor Dumbledore realized that Darcy probably knew what had happened to you, and Professor Dippet forced her to help us get to you. We had already searched all over the castle numerous times, as well as the grounds, the forest, and Hogsmeade with no success. However, we got a break when Millie and Cerebus tracked you to the Room of Requirement with Professor Dumbledore."

Memories flooded Olivia's mind, as she remembered those icy blue eyes staring from the shadows, of the hard landing on the cold, stone floor. Her own frustration at not being able to free herself, to get away….

Suddenly, she found that she was very, very angry. Once again she had been manipulated, and it was becoming very old. No one should have the right to be so cruel to others, no one! Her fury built inside her, until she burst out passionately, "I hope that she gets punished for this, and she would richly deserve it! She attacked me! I could have died! What was she thinking?"

Rather than looking surprised at Olivia's unusual behavior, Madame Galen looked like she pitied the student before her. "I don't blame you for being angry, dear. This isn't the first time that someone has hurt you, and after a while, it becomes hard to take. However, I don't think that Miss Thurston _was_ thinking. I have reason to believe that she has been either placed under the Imperius Curse, or has been Confunded. She's over there." Madame Galen pointed towards a bed near the end of the room. There, Olivia beheld the slender form of Darcy, who was pacing back and forth and muttering to herself. "Professor Dumbledore has gone to fetch Professor Merrythought, who has some experience in these matters. If my suspicions are correct, Darcy will not be punished. Rather, we will be searching for your true attacker."

Olivia felt like she was one of the Jordan brothers' Flubber Blubbers that had been popped and then stuck to the floor. Her anger seeped out of her, leaving her feeling empty…and strangely alone. She turned her face towards the wall with the little energy she had left, so that she couldn't see Madame Galen, couldn't see those kind eyes that looked so compassionately at her.

Olivia's thoughts were whirling inside her, and she couldn't control the noise of them. So, was she now supposed to forgive Darcy? To forgive the person who had put her through such torments? Why was it she who was always tested? It hadn't been easy to move on from Professor Emelius' attacks. Still, with the help of her friends and family, somehow she had survived, and moved on. Now, though….it was different. She couldn't forgive, not again.

Madame Galen looked down at her pupil, who was almost shaking with rage and confusion. The tremors built, as Olivia's fears came into play as well. Her shoulders shook as she began to cry dry, hacking sobs that threatened to rip her chest apart. The elderly nurse looked at the young witch in alarm, and then swiftly leaned over, and picked Olivia right up in her arms. The small girl found herself cushioned in Madame Galen's lap, with comfortable arms holding her close.

In that moment, Olivia's mind cleared as she sobbed against Madame Galen's shoulder. This mess wasn't Darcy's fault, any more than it was her own. Anger still burned within her, but now it was placed towards the person who had really put her through this. And now, for the first time, she sincerely acknowledged to herself what had truly made this experience a living hell. It had been the total loss of control, of some sort of foothold in the world. It had been finding out that there were some tasks that were beyond her, tasks which she couldn't do. In school, she never had trouble with spells or incantations, excepting those that dealt with ice. Even in Professor Dumbledore's private lessons, she was learning things that weren't taught until fourth or fifth year, and she was mastering them. Quidditch came fairly naturally to her, and while she still had to work very hard, she had always managed to attain her goals if she put true effort into it. In this predicament, she had given everything she had, and it hadn't been enough.

That, in itself, was terrifying.

Madame Galen began to rock Olivia back and forth, and then she began to whisper softly. "Oh, lovey, my own sweet Olivia. I know that you're angry, and afraid. You feel like you're always the one put under trial. I understand that, and believe me; I don't blame you for your anger. What needs to happen now, in this moment, is for you to accept what happened. You did your best, I know that, but you must forgive yourself for not being enough. You're so young; you're not to blame for what you couldn't do. What matters now is that you're safe, and that Darcy may be released from a prison not that much unlike the one that we rescued you from. If she's been Imperiused, Olivia, it's her mind that's been hidden away into a dark, cold room. And in some ways, that can be worse than your body. She hasn't had a voice, which I'm sure you can sympathize with. Can you not?" Madame Galen looked deep into Olivia's eyes, as the girl's swollen eyes and face came away from the shoulder that had hid them.

Slowly, Olivia nodded her head in agreement, remembering the years that she been a mute, remembering the helplessness that the condition had sometimes brought her. Hoarsely, she whispered, "If she's been put under an enchantment, can you help her?"

Nodding vehemently, Madame Galen said, "Yes, we can. By tomorrow, you should both be able to return to your dormitories, and hopefully whoever or whatever put you both through this will be caught. Does that comfort you?"

Olivia considered the question for a while, resting her head against the nurse's chest. "Yes, just because I don't want him to do the same things to other people. It's like what Professor Dumbledore told me last year-the cycle of violence can't be allowed to continue. And my being angry and hurt isn't going to help matters."

"No, it won't. All that will do is make you bitter, and bitterness can be like a poison, Olivia. It can eat away at you, and rot your soul to its core. Don't submit to it, dear. Learn from this experience; allow it to teach you. Then let it go." Olivia nodded, and hesitantly placed her thin little hand into Madame Galen's soft, wrinkled one. They sat silently like that for a long while, until Professors Dippet, Dumbledore, and Merrythought entered the room.

All of the teachers stopped abruptly at the door, taking in the tender sight of Madame Galen holding her student to herself. Looking up, Madame Galen saw them all watching her. She swiftly looked down, and saw that Olivia hadn't noticed the entrance of the faculty. She was leaning on Madame Galen like a small child at rest, and her eyes were half closed. Motioning at the teachers to back away for a moment so that they wouldn't startle the patient, Madame Galen placed a quick kiss on Olivia's head. "Come along, dear, I must see to Miss Thurston."

Olivia nodded, and with Madame Galen's help, was placed back into her bed and was covered up with warm blankets. The faculty, taking this as their cue, entered the room for the second time, acting like they hadn't seen the warm scene a moment before. Professors Dippet and Dumbledore came immediately to Olivia's bedside, while Professor Merrythought stepped towards Darcy, looking grim and determined.

"Miss Price, it is so good to see you awake. You look much better. How are you feeling?" The headmaster asked solicitously.

Her voice was low and soft when she answered. "I'm very tired, sir, but I think just a little rest will cure me. Thank you both for looking for me so diligently. I know it can't have been an easy few days for you."

Dippet shook his head in amazement at Olivia's maturity. She found herself feeling immeasurably grateful that he hadn't been there to witness her earlier reaction. She couldn't hide her distress from Professor Dumbledore, though. He, who knew her so well, would undoubtedly see her swollen eyes, and immediately know that she had been upset. He took her hand in his own, and his kind blue eyes twinkled down at her. He didn't say anything, but Olivia found herself listened to his body language, rather than anything he could have said. It spoke of his relief in her recovery, and his hope that everything would soon be resolved. She found herself smiling softly at him, her first smile since last Saturday, when she had played in the Quidditch game. It was healing, and she found herself truly contented for the first time since her rescue. Dumbledore watched as her heavy eyes closed, and she passed into a deep and restorative sleep, his hand still holding hers. He stood for a moment, unwilling to sever the cathartic connection between the two of them, but the moment was broken when Professor Merrythought called to him.

"Albus, Headmaster, I need to speak with you both for a moment, please." Professor Merrythought motioned for them to join her outside in the hall, while Madame Galen went to care for an increasingly agitated Darcy. The three adults stood in a circle, and Galatea said, "Well, there's no doubt in my mind that the girl has been placed under the Imperius Curse."

The Headmaster looked startled. "If she has been Imperiused, what made her tell us where Olivia was hidden? Would she be able to divulge that information?"

Dumbledore answered slowly, "She would be able to give the information under two circumstances. The first would be that she had begun to fight the curse, and was able to speak somewhat from her own heart, even though her words seemed spiteful and angry. Or, she could have been told to reveal the information by her tormentor. Is that correct, Galatea?"

She nodded. "The first order of business is to break the curse. The second will be to find out where she was cursed, when, and by whom. Then our next steps will be clearer."

"Undoubtedly," said the Headmaster, looking old. "What are we coming to, when a student is nearly killed by another, who has been placed under one of the Unforgivable Curses?" Dumbledore looked with concern on Armando Dippet; the man suddenly looked aged, and very frail. Albus found himself speaking in a brisk, cheerful tone.

"I will notify the Ministry officials of this new development, Headmaster. They will need to observe the curse being broken, will they not?"

Dippet started at Dumbledore's question, and answered absentmindedly, "Yes, yes, you do that, Albus. They will need to see that Darcy was not acting under own power for themselves, or they will press charges." Dumbledore bowed quickly, and then left. Dippet turned to Professor Merrythought. "Galatea, you will be able to break the curse?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I have done it before, and the countercurse will not be difficult to perform. I'll just need to grab my spectacles and my diary; it has all my notes inside it. I'll need it for this"

"Then prepare yourself to break the curse when the Ministry officials arrive. I will be in the hospital wing." Turning, he strode back into the hospital wing, while Professor Merrythought went towards her office.

When the Headmaster stepped back into the hospital wing, he found that both patients were asleep. Madame Galen hurried forward, saying softly, "Darcy was becoming uneasy-I think she's starting to fight against the Imperius Curse on her own. It is the curse, correct, sir?" Dippet nodded in affirmation, and the old nurse continued. "I thought it best for Miss Thurston to be asleep. We don't want her fighting or hurting anyone. I've seen these curses broken before, and it's always much more pleasant if the subject is unconscious."

Dippet nodded, then asked, "How is Olivia doing, Nightingale? What do you think of the case?"

She shrugged. "I've fixed her dehydration and mild starvation, Headmaster. She's still very tired, so sleep's the best thing for her now. She was pretty upset earlier. I've never seen her like that before."

The Headmaster sighed, looking old again. "We can't expect any less from her, Nightingale. While she is remarkably mature for her age, emotional damage is highly likely in response to such an event. What was her reaction? Was she afraid?"

"Her first reaction wasn't fear, sir, which surprised me." Madame Galen said slowly. "It was pure, unadulterated _rage_. I've never seen Olivia angry like that before, and I wasn't completely expecting it. However, once I got over my shock, I found that I wasn't too surprised at her anger. This isn't the first time she's been assaulted, and I think it's getting harder for her to take. But I've always found that anger isn't the base emotion. Fear almost always fuels rage, and once I was able to calm her down, she was shaking with fear. I think what scared her most was the fact that she couldn't do anything to help herself. Always before, she's been able to fight, to come up with some sort of solution if she worked hard enough. Finding that she couldn't do anything in this instance was the real problem."

"Understandable, completely understandable." Dippet said. "What should be done, do you think?"

She was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then she said, "I think having a nice, quiet Christmas would be a wonderful first step. She needs to get away from the school, get away from the stress, and be given the time to evaluate this experience-and herself."

"I'll write to her guardian, then, and tell him what's happened, and inform him of your recommendations. However, from my own standpoint, I'd rather she stayed here for Christmas. Whoever Imperiused Miss Thurston was trying to get to Olivia, and the girl would be much safer here, at the school. Perhaps I can convince the Ministry to provide some security for her guardian's home. I'll speak to them. Ah, Galatea," he said as Professor Merrythought came striding in, looking deadly serious. "Once Albus and Ministry representatives arrive, you can begin. Do you feel prepared?"

"Yes, of course, sir." The professor answered shortly. She looked unwilling to break her concentration on the task ahead. Dumbledore came in almost immediately after that, followed by a Ministry official. He was extremely thin, and seemed to be more even more nervous than he was skinny.  
"Good evening, Headmaster. I am Roger Wise, and I am an official representative for the Ministry. Your Transfiguration teacher gave me to understand that a student has been cursed?"

"Yes, Mr. Wise, the victim is Miss Darcy Thurston." Professor Dippet pointed towards Darcy's motionless form. "We believe her to be under the Imperius Curse."

"The Imperius Curse?" The young man said waveringly, as he ran slender fingers through his mousy brown hair. "Oh, dear, dear, they didn't tell me it was that serious. Do we know who cursed her?"

"I'm afraid not, but we believe that the attackers intended victim was not Miss Thurston, but this young lady here," his hand waved towards Olivia, her red hair spilling over the white pillow, her cheeks still pinched from her ordeal "This is Miss Olivia Price. We believe that on Saturday night, Miss Thurston, while under the Imperius Curse, attacked Olivia, placed her under the Full Body Bind, and hid her in the Room of Requirement, hoping that the girl would not be found until after her death. We were unable to find Miss Price until this morning, when the Ravenclaw watch dog led us to her; however, we could not get to her until late this afternoon, when we were able to retrieve the information from Darcy. It was at that time that Madame Galen here recognized some classic symptoms of the Imperius Curse, which our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher confirmed. We are ready to perform the countercurse; we just need you to witness it so that you can confirm that Miss Thurston was not acting under her own willpower."

Mr. Wise nodded hesitantly, clearly not trusting his voice. He shuffled forward towards Darcy's bed, not seeing Madame Galen roll her eyes at him behind his back. Professor Dumbledore, seeing her gesture of annoyance, chuckled deeply once, which he quickly turned into a cough. He looked sideways at Madame Galen, who was grinning broadly at him. His blue eyes twinkled in reply.

Professor Merrythought stepped towards Darcy's bed in a business-like manner, where she lifted her wand, and brought it down in a hard, firm down thrust, while crying out, "Imperia relashio!"

A loud bang suddenly filled the air, which awakened Olivia. She jerked bolt upright in her bed, and looked in horror across the room, where she saw the teachers and nurse standing around Darcy's bed, along with another man that she didn't know; the man appeared to be cowering away from the bed, and Olivia heard him squeaking in fear. The older girl was writhing on the sheets, and her light blue eyes were rolling around in her head. Suddenly, her tremors and convulsions stopped, and the slender girl lay quiet on the bed. Olivia put a hand over her mouth while Madame Galen rushed to Darcy's side, and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Darcy, wake up! Come on, girl, wake up!"

Darcy stirred, then slowly opened her eyes, looking in bewilderment at the people assembled around her bed. "Professor Dumbledore? Headmaster? What happened? Where are my parents?"

Madame Galen spoke gently. "Dear, you're at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing. What do you remember?"

The black haired girl looked about her in complete confusion. "Why, I remember being in Germany, with my family. We were in the Black Forest. I don't remember anything after that, except for a really weird dream."  
"What did you dream, Miss Thurston?" Professor Dippet asked quickly.

She gazed up at him. "Nothing but a lot of foolishness, sir. Something about being cruel to Robert, and locking some poor kid in a dark room. But," she laughed, "all that can't have happened. It was just a dream, nothing more..." Suddenly, she caught sight of Olivia in the bed across the room; the young witch was looking horrified as tears spilled down her pale cheeks. "I-I don't understand. That's the girl in my dream! I can't have done all those things; I would never do any of it! I…I didn't, did I?" She looked up at the elderly nurse hovering over her, who lowered her gray head, choked up.

Professor Dumbledore's warm voice filled the room. "You didn't technically do any of it, my dear, but those things did happen. We believe that you were placed under the Imperius Curse. It is imperative that we discover who did that to you. Do you truly remember nothing? Think back to Germany, to your trip. What happened?"

Darcy was crying hard, but through her sobs, she waveringly said, "We were in the Black Forest, and Mother and Father went off to look at some trees with my little brother, Timmy. I didn't want to see the trees, so I stayed behind at our picnic site. Mother and Father told me to be careful, that there were erklings in the forest. I had my wand out, but I wasn't really paying attention. All of a sudden, I heard this really beautiful music coming from somewhere, and I followed it. Then, I came into a clearing, and I saw something…a dark shape ahead of me. I can't remember anything after that. Nothing at all, sir, I swear it."

Dippet shook his head. "Thank you, Darcy; you have told us exactly what we needed to know." Darcy just cried harder. Madame Galen placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, and she calmed a little. "Rest assured that we by no means hold you responsible for any of these proceedings. It is not your fault. You will stay in the hospital wing as long as Madame Galen thinks necessary, and when you have been released, we will reevaluate things then. I'm exceedingly sorry that you were put through this horrid ordeal, and I promise you that I and the Ministry will do everything in our power to bring your attacker to justice." Patting Darcy on her arm, he quietly left the room, Mr. Wise following close behind in his wake. Professor Merrythought left as well, looking exhausted.

Madame Galen went up to the nearly hysterical girl with a goblet in her hand, and said softly, "Dear, I'm going to give you this potion, and it will help you sleep for a time. I promise you that everything will look brighter after a good sleep." She handed Darcy the goblet, who took it woodenly, but then looked up at the elderly nurse.

"How will it look better? I'm responsible for nearly getting a little girl killed; how can I live with that?" Madame Galen took the goblet back from Darcy, who was trembling too hard now to hold it steady. Darcy put her head down on her pillow, and sobbed.

Olivia couldn't bear this. Swinging her legs off her bed, she slowly and hesitantly got to her feet. Then, inch by inch, she crept across the hospital wing, clutching tables and bed frames for support along her way. Madame Galen had her back towards the other patient, and didn't hear Olivia's approach because of Darcy's sobs. The nurse gasped when she saw Olivia taking a wobbling step that brought her into eyeshot. "Olivia, what are you doing out of bed?" She rushed to take Olivia's arm and put her back to bed, but the young witch put a cautionary hand on Madame Galen's shoulder.

Then, with the nurse's support, she took one more step, which placed her right next to Darcy. She sat down on the edge of Darcy's bed, and placed a trembling hand on the older girl's heaving back.

Darcy twisted in surprise as this gentle touch, a contact so gentle that she almost didn't feel it. She saw a small, frail witch sitting next to her, red hair blazing around the delicate face like fire, and her emerald eyes glistening brightly. Darcy started at the sight, and began to sob still harder. Olivia leaned down, and put her face close to Darcy's.

She spoke softly at first, but her voice began to grow stronger with each word that she said. "Darcy, you mustn't blame yourself. This isn't your fault, any more than it was mine because I couldn't escape. You've been horribly used, and I feel for you. I was terribly angry with you at first, but I know now that it isn't you or even me that I should be angry with; we should both blame the real person responsible, the one that did this to us. Please, Darcy, don't blame yourself. I forgive you, fully and freely."

Darcy turned, her face swollen, and threw her arms around Olivia. The two girls hugged, and swayed back and forth within the comfort of each other's arms. Madame Galen stood back, and watched with tears flowing down her wrinkled face, unchecked. Finally, both girls seemed to have cried themselves dry, and pulled back, sniffling and even laughing a bit at the sight of each other's wet faces. Madame Galen stepped forward, and waving her wand, three steaming mugs of hot chocolate appeared on Darcy's bedside table. Each witch took one, and slowly, conversation began to break out; they didn't speak of dark matters, but of the coming holiday. Christmas was on its way, the ultimate time of birth and renewal, and in that special time, they wished to find their own fresh starts.


	10. Snowball Hats

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's universe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia and her roommates stood on the Hogsmeade train platform, readying themselves for their Christmas visits home. All of their families were home that year, but Olivia was glad that Bertie had asked Millie to come home with her. For some reason, however, Olivia's own holiday plans had been disrupted. She, too, had been asked to stay with Bertie, but her guardian had written that he especially wanted her home with him this Christmas. She didn't want to disappoint him, so she decided to spend Christmas back in the Muggle world that year.

Little did she know that Professor Merrythought herself had been to visit Mr. Williams, and it was this visit that made Olivia's return home necessary. Professor Merrythought was quite kind, but candid when she told Mr. Williams of his ward's experiences over the term. Mr. Williams, however, had been livid.

"How could you allow something like that to happen?" He had roared at Professor Merrythought, who remained maddeningly calm through the onslaught. "How hard is it to keep a small girl like Olivia safe?"

"My dear sir, I completely understand your reaction. However, I don't think you grasp the entire situation. I know that you were informed of the incident at Professor Emelius' trial, correct?"

"You mean the bloke that tried to kill Olivia last year?" He replied angrily. "Yes, I got some letter from the Ministry of Magic talking about how he had taken an entire courtroom captive, and then tried to kill an old woman that Olivia liked. Then, there was some nonsense about Olivia bringing him down with a…a…feather of some sort? Ridiculousness, of course. Mad. The only reason I didn't withdraw her from the school right there and then was that I was so grateful for her to have her voice back, and I felt that you lot deserved the benefit of the doubt. I see now how wrong that idea was."

"I assure you, what happened inside that courtroom and what you were told was not madness. That is indeed what happened. However, we now have reason to believe that Emelius is alive, and we think that it was he who was behind this hideous attack on your ward. Believe me, sir, when I say that we care deeply for Miss Price, and wish for her safety and well-being as much as you do. Keeping that in mind, while we do have magic at our disposal, we are not all-knowing, nor all-powerful. We blunder just as much as the average Muggle.

"Which brings me to my point," she said, leaning forward. "Olivia has just been through a horrendous ordeal, and we at the school feel that it would be best if she spent a quiet Christmas, with time to recover. She has received an invitation to spend her holidays at a classmate's home, but we were afraid that it would be too stressful for her. Are you open to having her here with you for the holidays?"

"Of course; I never wanted her to spend Christmas away in the first place. I just didn't want her giving up all her fun for me, though."

"Excellent. If that is the case, the Ministry will be giving your home extra security while she is here."

"Now see here," Mr. Williams said, his throat swelling alarmingly, "who are you to just assign your so-called security to my home? I'm perfectly capable of looking after one small girl, thank you, which is more than your school can say."

Professor Merrythought appeared to have reached the end of her patience. "Mr. Williams, can you perform magic? Can you disappear and instantly reappear somewhere else in the same second? Can you fight a wizard? No? I thought not. There is a wizard out there, somewhere hiding, and he wants Olivia dead. He's so powerful that he managed to disarm an entire courtroom _while_ he was under guard, and he has managed to elude capture despite our diligent and best efforts to apprehend him. Now, if you feel that you can protect Olivia effectively from him, then by all means, do so. However, if you have even the slightest feeling of doubt, we will be providing security for your home. We just won't take that chance with Olivia's life, and it would be selfish of you to deny our help because of your pride. Because if you don't manage to put aside your arrogance, sir, then your ward will die, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it from happening."

Mr. Williams put his head in his hands. After a few moments, he said croakily, "All right. I see your point, and I surrender. Protect her however you think best." Professor Merrythought nodded and made to stand up, but Mr. Williams lifted his head suddenly, and said, "However, you owe me some answers."

The teacher answered slowly. "I will answer whatever question you ask that I know the answer to, but I must assure you, I by no means am aware of everything that involves this highly unusual case."

He nodded. "Very well, then, answer what you can. Why," he stopped for a moment when his voice caught, then continued, "tell me why this man is after my Olivia?"

Professor Merrythought's reply was so quiet that Mr. Williams almost didn't catch it. "I don't know, sir. I've seen many cases of wizards and witches going bad throughout my years, and I've never known one to pursue a victim like this, especially when it's just a child. It goes beyond all rationality."

"Thank you," said Mr. Williams brokenly. "I have just one more question." Professor Merrythought nodded slowly. "Why do you care so much, the Ministry, I mean? Why are you expending so much energy to protect one small child, who isn't even a fully qualified witch? Surely it isn't the common practice of the Ministry of Magic to provide security for one girl."

Professor Merrythought stood and started to walk towards the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, but then quickly turned around to face the young man. "We are doing this for two reasons. The first is because Olivia _is_ just a little girl, and not fully qualified. Therefore, we must expend every effort to see that she doesn't come to harm, because she cannot effectively protect herself. That sentiment goes towards all our pupils. But…Olivia's different. I think we all sense something in her, something deep down and hidden."

"What?" asked Mr. Williams thoughtfully. "What do you sense?"

She swallowed hard before answering. "We sense a child that is more intelligent that just about any other that we've taught. She's wise beyond her years, and I believe that she will become one of the greatest witches that our school has ever produced. She's learning things that most of our students don't learn until much farther into their magical training. But that isn't all that sets her apart. Olivia loves, and loves with reason or inhibition. And anyone with that great capacity for goodness and compassion is well deserving of our protection." Opening the door, the professor left quietly, leaving Mr. Williams wrapped up in his own whirling thoughts.

"Livie? Livie, are you listening to me?" Olivia started, and turned towards her friend. "Come on, Livie, the train is here." Millie took Olivia's arm, and led her onto the train. The girls found a compartment to share, and then settled down for the long train ride ahead of them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was a good Christmas for Olivia, for several reasons. It had been fabulous to see Uncle Peter again. At the station, he had run forward, lifted Olivia into his arms, and swung her around in the air. Inwardly, he rejoiced to hear her delighted laughter trilling through the air so musically. Finally, he set her down, both breathless. They laughed even harder when they saw all of the disapproving looks that their actions had garnered from the people around them. "Well then, Olivia! I'm very glad to see you, my girl. Merry Christmas!"

Olivia grinned up her guardian, who had already picked up her small suitcase and tucked her hand protectively into his own. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Peter! It is good to see you again. How is everything at home?"

He sighed dramatically. "Moving along, I suppose, much helped by Mrs. Fidgetworth and her thrice-blasted broom. Whenever she sees me moping, she tries to hit me with it. I always manage to dodge her, though," he said brightly, a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, Uncle Peter!" Olivia laughed. "You're so silly. Why were you moping?"

"Oh, I missed having a certain little red-headed girl around the house," he said in a depressing sort of way. "You see, I've cut down on my traveling schedule, and…"

"Uncle Peter!" Olivia interrupted. "You're not traveling so much? Why, that's wonderful news!"

He grinned widely at her. "Thank you, Firefly. I'm glad you approve."

She gazed up at him, puzzled. "You've never called me Firefly before, Uncle Peter. Why did you just now?"

"Well…that's always what I call you in my mind, and it just kind of slipped out," he replied sheepishly. "You're so little, but everyone can see you because you shine so brightly."

"That's just my red hair, Uncle. It is distracting, I suppose," she replied morosely, sending a scornful look at the red brain on her shoulder.

"That's not what I meant, Firefly, but you'll see in time. Come on, let's get you home."

It took a long time to drive back to Mr. Williams' small cottage, and by the time they got home, Olivia was asleep in the back seat and the stars were shining. Mr. Williams parked gently, and quietly opened his door and took the sleeping girl into his arms. A look of worry passed over his face when his arms took her weight fully, and he realized how delicate and thin she really was. Reassuring himself with the fact that Mrs. Fidgetworth would fatten her up soon, he carried her into the house, laid her on her bed, and covered her with a warm blanket.

And so the days slipped by peacefully for Olivia. She found herself relaxing in her guardian's home, and he went out of his way to be diverting. Trips to the zoo, games of chess and checkers by the fire at night, and long conversation over cups of chocolate and tea established the easy-going feel of the holiday. Every evening, though, the routine was the same. Olivia would seat herself at her piano, and play softly while her guardian either read or dozed in his big armchair by the fire. Then, they would read together, and say goodnight.

Olivia found, however, that she didn't always have her guardian to herself. A young woman named Rebecca Pullman often joined them on their jaunts, with Uncle Peter simply introducing her as "a friend." Olivia didn't feel that it would be polite to question the woman's presence, but she found herself observing her guardian more closely when the lady was around.

Rebecca had long golden hair, but her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. Her hair was always caught up in a twisted knot at the back of her neck, and her dresses were always flawlessly tailored. For all of her prim look, however, Rebecca was loads of fun to be around. When they went to the zoo, wrapped in heavy cloaks and fur coats to protect them against the cold, Rebecca started talking to the polar bear at the exhibit; she said that they would fit right in. When Uncle Peter beat Olivia at a game of chess, Rebecca looked shocked, and then chased him around the room with a broom while Olivia laughed hysterically. Yes, Rebecca was a fun woman, and Olivia found herself hoping that things were as they appeared to be; she believed that her guardian was falling in love with the young woman, and she couldn't approve more. Somehow, they made a warm, loving family. However, Olivia didn't think that Rebecca knew that the little red headed girl was actually a witch-in-training. How would she react to news like that? So, she held herself back a little bit, and waited.

Christmas Day dawned bright, and while it was freezing cold outside, it just made the sky look clearer and bluer than Olivia had ever seen it. It was thrilling, to have Christmas in your own home. Presents were piled high on her bed, and Olivia had a shrewd suspicion that Uncle Peter had been waiting outside her door to wake up, for he came in at her first stirrings to watch her open her parcels.

From him, there were several new books, dresses, but the best gift was to come. After she had opened those first few small packages, he handed her a much bulkier present to open. "Uncle, what is this? You've given me so much already!"

He grinned broadly. "Just open it, why don't you? It's actually from both Miss Rebecca and I."

Olivia, intrigued, carefully unwrapped the present, and into her lap spilled a lovely quilt. She immediately recognized the material that had been used-they were all pieces of clothing from her parents. That square was from her father's shirt, that heart was from her mother's old apron, and there was a flower made from a shirtwaist that her mother had embroidered. Tears choked her throat, and she looked up with shining eyes at her guardian.

He cleared his throat, and said, "I hope you don't mind our cutting them up, dear, but Rebecca and I thought it would be nice for you to have this. It would be like taking your parents with you, no matter where you are. And when you wrap up in it, it will be like they are wrapping you up in their arms again. Miss Rebecca actually made the quilt. Do you like it?"

She couldn't speak for a moment, as she just sat stroking her new treasure. "Like it, Uncle? Oh, thank you so much, you and Miss Rebecca! It's like seeing them again," she said as she looked at each piece in turn. "When I see the material, I remember the days that they wore the clothes, and the fun we had. It's like a photo album, but one that I can touch and cuddle with. It's priceless." They embraced warmly, and after she had wiped her eyes, Olivia continued to unwrap her other presents.

From her roommates, she received quite a few nice things. Anita and Mattie had both sent books, Anita's being a rare Charles Dickens text, while Mattie's was a book on magic; Viola had sent a lovely eagle feather quill, which Olivia carefully put away. Bertie had found blue Quidditch gloves, which Olivia was immensely pleased with. Millie's present, however, was much her favorite. It was a wizard photograph, which Uncle Peter was astonished to see move. The black and white figures within it were of the dormitory mates, when they were outside. Olivia suddenly remembered the day that it had been taken, only the third day back from school. The girls had all gone down into the grounds where the wildflowers were still blooming down by the lake. They were sitting in the waist-high grass, and the figures were waving at the camera, laughing, and their arms and hair were full of wildflowers. It was a lovely, happy picture and Olivia smiled when she saw it.

There were only two packages more, one from Madame Galen and one, which Olivia was pleased to see, was from Professor Dumbledore. Madame Galen's gift was a book on sports injuries, and how to heal them magically. Olivia flipped through it excitedly. Why, if she had known these spells, she could have fixed Silas up in a heartbeat at the last game! It was an extremely useful gift, and she was pleased.

Professor Dumbledore's gift was quite small. She opened it up, and found inside it as small golden ball. A note fell out beside the ball, which was written in Professor Dumbledore's writing. It said:

**This is called an Assistball, which is closely related to the Remembrall. If you ever find yourself again in a place where you cannot escape, all you have to do is speak into this ball, and someone will come and find you. You don't even have to be holding it; it can be sitting in your pocket. Some powerful wizards can even speak mentally into their Assistball, and help comes. If anyone can pull off such a feat, I know you can. Happy Christmas!**

**-Professor Dumbledore**

Olivia fingered the bright, golden ball and smiled. He recognized that she was still afraid of being helpless again, and he knew that this gift would help her with that fear. This was another step towards healing, and it was a large one. Perhaps she wouldn't have to be powerless again. She slipped the smooth golden ball into her bed jacket pocket, where it warmed her side to her great surprise.

The rest of Christmas Day continued to get better and better for Olivia. Miss Fidgetworth succeeded in making a huge feast, which Miss Rebecca joined them in. She smiled delightedly when Olivia thanked her for the quilt, like the compliment had made her day. After dinner, while Uncle Peter and Rebecca talked in the drawing room, Olivia felt like running around a bit. She went to ask permission of her guardian, who at first smiled, and then frowned. She cocked her head at this unusual behavior. What was wrong?  
She could not have known what her guardian was thinking when his ward asked his permission. At first, he was pleased with this newest development of Olivia's energy. When she had first arrived, he had found her to be lethargic, and unable to keep up with him for long. It was wonderful to see her returning to her old, active self again.

However, Professor Merrythought's words of warning had sunk deep into his heart. Would it be safe for her to go out on her own? Still, the Ministry had provided security, which he occasionally glimpsed standing guard outside at night. Surely it would be safe for her to go outside for a time. Having reached the decision, he graciously granted her request, and she hastily bundled up in a warm cloak, hat, scarf, and lined snow boots.

This being done, the small witch burst out the door and ran down the path towards the small park across the street where she and Millie had played the summer before. She wandered around for a while, admiring the beautiful formations of the snow, and laughing at the snowmen other children had created. Suddenly, something caught her eye-a snowball went whizzing by in the trees before her, and then she saw what had seemed wrong-it zoomed _around_ a tree in its path! Someone was practicing magic back in there! She hurried forward, and burst through the trees, where she saw one of the absolute last things she'd expected.

Robert Potter was standing in the safety of the trees with his wand out, and facing him were two small children, who were laughing and trying to dodge his snowflakes. He hadn't seen Olivia approaching, who decided to join the fun in her own way. Ducking back behind a bush, she drew out her own wand, which she was never without. Pointing her wand at a snow drift, she mentally charmed it to zoom towards Robert. Bulls-eye! She managed to knock his hat right off. He looked surprise, and glanced all around him. "Who's there?" he cried out. When no one answered, he shrugged, picked up his hat, and slammed it back on his head.

"Come on, Rob, keep trying to get us! We aren't scared!" cried the small boy, while a little girl laughed and feinted back and forth. Robert bewitched another snowball, which managed to catch the little girl on the heel as she darted by. She squealed in delight at both the cold and his skill.

Olivia giggled, then pointed her wand at the snow bank again, and sent it back towards Robert's hat. However, her old trouble with dealing with ice came back, and instead of going towards Robert, the large snowball instead zoomed around a tree, catching Robert's eye. He turned to follow where it went, as it headed directly back to Olivia's shrubbery as she tried desperately to command it away. No luck. _SPLAT!_ Down it came, right on top of her head, knocking her over into the snow. She lay there, sputtering and coughing around her mouthful of snow, while she heard pounding footsteps coming towards her. "Olivia?" came Robert's voice incredulously. "Is that really you?"

Suddenly, the whole situation struck her as hilariously funny, and once she had managed to swallow the snow in her mouth, she burst out laughing heartily. Robert started to chuckle, and leaned down to help her up. Soon, all four kids were laughing so loudly that their guffaws were ringing through the trees. Finally, they managed to calm down.

"You and ice!" said Robert, pretending to be annoyed. "I suppose that was you that knocked off my hat a moment ago, you little vixen?"

"Yes, that was me. Wasn't it funny? You should have seen the look on your face!" Olivia said, beginning to laugh again, her chest heaving hard.

"See now, stop that!" He said sharply. "Come on, now, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" asked Olivia, putting her small hands on her hips, managing to look completely harmless. "I live here, you Gryffindor fanatic! That's my guardian's home, right there through the trees and across the road." She pointed towards the cottage, which Robert looked at intently.

"Ah, I had wondered who lived in that place. Nice little house. Well, I'm very glad to see you, Livie. I was worried about you at the end of term."

She sobered instantly at this reminder of her ordeal, but then shook off the memories and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, Robert. I'm doing quite well; Uncle Peter takes good care of me, and out housekeeper, Mrs. Fidgetworth, is enjoying making us both fat. I'm very glad to see my big brother again; I missed you."

He smiled gently. "I missed you too, and I'm glad you're ok. I know that it was probably hard to get over…good grief, what am I doing, talking about this? You probably don't want to at all. I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize, Robert. I'll admit to you that at first I was….well, more angry than I can ever remember being. But then I saw what a mess Darcy was, and somehow, my anger just seemed so….I don't know, insignificant. Have you heard from her at all?"

"Yeah, I got a letter and gift from her this morning. I think she's doing as well as can be expected. Dumbledore figures that when she was in the Black Forest, whoever it was managed to coax some erklings to lead her to him. They make irresistible music, you know, and that would explain how they managed to fool her. Her mother's smothering her a little bit, but I think she feels better. She'll make it; I know that your forgiveness meant a lot to her." He looked intently down at the small girl before him. "She never wanted to hurt anyone. Not ever."

She put a thin hand on his arm. "I know that. I'm not angry at her. I..."

"Robbie, aren't you going to tell us who this is?" The children, who had been waiting impatiently for Robert to finish his conversation, were tugging on his cloak for attention. He tore his gaze away from Olivia reluctantly.

"Sorry, Livie, I should introduce these kids. They're my little cousins, though _very distant_ cousins, something like fifth or sixth. Still, I put up with them," he said, ruffling the small boy's unruly black hair, who protested. "This young man here is Jackson, and this lovely young lady," he pointed at the small girl, who smiled and giggled shyly, "is Angelica. We call her Angie." Angie appeared to be quite young, probably four or five. She had the same black hair as her brother, but hers fell in straight shiny locks down to her shoulders. Both children's eyes were bright blue, and they had rather sharp noses.

"I'm very pleased to meet you both," said Olivia, smiling. "I'm Olivia, and I got to school with Robert."

"They've heard me talk about you; they know all about you. Say, I have an idea!" Robert said excitedly. "Why don't you come home with us for a few minutes, and meet my folks? My mother's dying to meet you. We only live just through there," he pointed through the trees.

"Oh, Robert, I'd love to see your house and meet your family. But I'd need to get my guardian's permission first, and he'd want to meet you. Why don't you come over for lunch tomorrow, and then I can come home with you? Do you think that would be all right?"

He grinned. "Perfect; I'd like to meet the famous Uncle Peter. Well then, what time do you want me? Should I bring my broomstick?"

She looked alarmed. "Goodness, no, don't do that! I don't think our housekeeper even knows that I'm a witch. Not that I'm ashamed of it, of course," she said hurriedly. "But witches just have the worst reputation…"

"I understand. All right then, no broomsticks, no magic. What time is lunch?"

She grinned, relieved. "Oh, why don't you come around at noon? That way you can talk to my Uncle Peter for a bit, and then we'll have lunch at 12:30."

"I'll be there!" Robert said cheerfully. Suddenly, he looked at the watch on his wrist. "Merlin's beard, I promised my mother I'd have these two back at our house ten minutes ago! I'd better beat it! I'd wonder if she mind if I just grabbed them both and Apparated…."

"Don't try it, just in case. You sure wouldn't want to Splinch them or something." Olivia replied, grinning wryly. "See you tomorrow, Robert!"

"Sure thing!" Angie and Jackson waved at Olivia, and then the trio raced back towards their home, Robert sending snowballs at the children's feet in encouragement. Their happy squeals followed Olivia as she trudged back through the snow towards her guardian's house, happy to know that such good friends were so near.


	11. A Sound Most Unusual

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters-so please don't sue me!

Note: Sorry that this has been so long in coming, but I was feeling highly discouraged. I have a few regular readers-please, folks, send me a message or review telling me what you think. Encouragement would be so appreciated! Also, Legalien brought up the point that in the last chapter, Olivia would not have been able to send snowballs at Robert because of the underage magic ban. I didn't forget the rule-I figured that as she was closer to Robert's home than she was to her own, and as the Potters were a wizarding family, the Ministry would not have been able to judge as to who performed what magic. So while she did break a law, no one need know about it. Hehe, even sweet little Olivia isn't perfect! Thanks for pointing that out, though, Legalien! I should have explained that better, but I didn't feel like going back and rewriting the chapter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Olivia could barely contain her excitement the next as the clock ticked further and further towards noon. Two of her favorite people on the planet would be meeting soon! The night before, Uncle Peter had looked wary when she had asked if a friend could come to lunch, but once she had explained her and Robert's relationship and history together, he had relaxed. "Fine, fine then, Livie, bring him along!" He had said heartily. "Anybody that's been so helpful to you is a friend of mine. I'll tell Mrs. Fidgetworth to set an extra place at the table-Rebecca might be in as well."

"Lovely! I have a feeling that Robert and Miss Rebecca would get along beautifully," said Olivia, beaming up at her tall, young guardian. Then she had skipped off to bed, happy in the knowledge of what would be coming the next day.

Promptly at noon, the cottage's doorbell rang out cheerfully, and Olivia ran to the door. Flinging it open, she found Robert standing respectfully on the doorstep, dressed in fine Muggle clothing. Olivia tugged him in, and he gave her a one-armed hug in greeting. Going into the drawing room where Uncle Peter was waiting, Olivia announced, "Uncle Peter, this is Robert, who I've been telling you so much about. Robert, allow me to introduce my guardian, Mr. Peter Williams!"

Mr. Williams faced remained inscrutable as he observed the tall, black-haired boy before him. Robert stepped smartly forward and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I guess I don't have to tell you how special Olivia is-you've done a marvelous job with her."

A broad smile blossomed over Uncle Peter's face. _So, this boy sees all of Olivia's good traits? I might like him after all. Still, you can't be too careful…_ "I don't take any credit for the person that she is, my dear boy, though I thank you all the same. Olivia tells me that this is your last year at school. Do you any idea as to what you'd like to do after graduation?"

So conversation was easily established, and once Rebecca Pullman arrived, real hilarity burst out. Soon, they were all talking and laughing together like old friends, and when Olivia asked permission to visit Robert's mother, Uncle Peter cheerfully agreed. He walked the witch and wizard to the door, and said briskly, "Now, remember, Olivia, you must be home before dark. Don't bother Mrs. Potter if she looks busy. Be careful!"

"Don't worry, sir, we'll take care of her. I'll walk her home myself in any case. Thank you for having me, and it was lovely to meet you, Miss Pullman!" Robert shook hands with both Uncle Peter and Miss Rebecca, and after helping Olivia into her cloak, they set off towards the park across the road.

While they waddled through the nearly knee-high drifts of snow, Robert began to tell Olivia about his home. "Mum and Dad are both looking forward to meeting you. My family's lived in the same house for several generations, and whenever Dad tries to talk to Mum about moving, she flips out."

Olivia looked up at the tall boy beside her. "Are Angie and Jackson still there?"

They came to a huge snowy bank, and Olivia tried to get over it, but she soon bogged down. Robert stepped up, lifted her like her weight was nothing, and carried her over the hill. After he had conquered the snow bank, he set Olivia back down and continued on, ignoring Olivia's grateful thanks. "No, they went home last night. You should have heard them complaining…" He rolled his eyes comically, and Olivia grinned.

Robert had to help her through the forest a few times, but after a few minutes of hard work, they finally struggled up the last hill, where a building suddenly sprang into view. Olivia stood back and gasped at the beautiful sight.

The Potter's home was a beautiful stone house, with a bay window in the front and even a small tower on its left side! Smoke was curling cozily from two tall chimneys, and lights were blazing brightly in every window. "Oh, Robert!" Olivia exclaimed breathlessly. "It's so beautiful! How can you stand to leave it for Hogwarts?"

Robert shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Aw, it's nice and everything, but Hogwarts is special. C'mon, Mum will nag at me if I keep her waiting. They walked up to the house, and once they reached the cobblestone walkway, the large wooden front door flung open so suddenly that Olivia jumped. A tall, thin witch was framed in the doorway, and she was beckoning at the pair coming towards her.

"Come in, come in! It's a day for snowmen, and snowmen you're not! Come along, Robert, bring her in, now!" Robert noticeably hurried his steps, and Olivia grinned. She had never seen him "step along" for anyone like this before.

Olivia followed after Robert, who ushered her into the house, the door slamming behind them. The older witch straightened up, rubbing her own arms. "Coo, if it isn't bloody cold out there! I've caught a chill just standing in the drafts! Why didn't you just grab her and Apparate, Robert, love? It would have been easier on her, poor lamb!"

Olivia was struck dumb at the quick tongue and brisk nature of Mrs. Potter, for it was she. The older woman whipped out her wand, and pointed it at Olivia first, who instantly felt warm and dry. As she was doing the same for her son, Olivia observed her hostess. The lady had dark brown hair, not the black of her son's, but dark all the same. Her eyes were bright blue, and twinkly. They reminded Olivia of Professor Dumbledore's eyes. She was dressed not in the typical witch's robes, but in a straight blue skirt, a white blouse, and a pretty floral apron. Her hair was held back with a piece of lace, and small diamond earrings flashed in her earlobes.

Mrs. Potter, done with fussing over her son, turned to Olivia and held out a calloused hand to Olivia. "Hello, there, love. My name's Elise Potter and I'm delighted to meet you. Robert's told us so much about you. My, but you're smaller than he made you out to be! But such a lady, all the same! "

Olivia grinned at the cheerful woman. "It's truly wonderful to meet you, ma'am. Robert's been _so_ good to me, teaching me Quidditch and everything."

"Humph. Not more than he should have done, you two feeling like siblings from what he's told us. Now you come along to the kitchen, and we'll have a nice cup of tea, and talk. I want to hear all about you."

The two children followed Mrs. Potter down a hallway, and into a bright and cheerful kitchen. The yellow walls were clean, and a tea kettle was whistling on the stove. However, the most astonishing thing about the room were the tree branches that were coming right through one of the walls! The tree looked healthy and alive, and green leaves were on the branches, despite it being winter.

Mrs. Potter saw Olivia's look of amazement, and said proudly, "My husband, Harris, bewitched the tree to do that just after we were married. Never dies, does it Rob? The leaves just change and fall off in the fall, and new green leaves grow back in the next day. Of course, sweeping up all those leaves in the fall is a bloody nuisance, but it's worth it! Changing leaves or not, this tree do have the most beautiful blooms in the springtime! Maybe you could visit some Easter and see for yourself. You wouldn't want to miss it, I promise you that!" She stepped towards the screaming tea kettle and lifted it from the stovetop, observing her son and Olivia out of the corner of her eye.

She saw there a bright, strapping young man, just entering his prime. He was tall, and his black hair shone despite its unruliness. Her eyes flew from Robert to Olivia, who was laughing at something he had just said. Bright red hair cascaded down her shoulders, loosened from her hair ribbon by the hard walk through the snow. Her face was pale, but her emerald eyes shone like stars from her small face. Her features were angular, but delicate enough to lend her a strange beauty. A dimple rested on her chin while she laughed and Mrs. Potter listened to the laugh itself, a musical, ethereal laugh. Olivia's frame was petite, and she had the look of always remaining small for her age. Even though her bright eyes and quick smile suggested intelligence and mirth, Mrs. Potter found herself looking deeply into Olivia's eyes, and seeing something deeper, something more-wisdom, deep seated, and learned through extensive experience. Quietness, which could perhaps be better described as strength. More still, in the deepest fathoms of her eyes, Mrs. Potter saw something that she couldn't quite name, although it could best be described as….power.

Olivia felt someone looking at her hard, and met Mrs. Potter's eyes. They stared at each other for the briefest of moments, and then the older witch broke the contact as she turned to bring the tea kettle to the table. Olivia wasn't sure, but she though she saw Mrs. Potter give a quick nod, as if she was satisfied about something, but Olivia could see in her body language that she as hesitant about something.

Later, she was sure that she was wrong about this observation as the trio talked long and hard. Mrs. Potter laughed until she cried from the story of Robert trying to jump over the giant squid's tentacles, and breaking his ankle. Olivia's sides hurt when she heard some of Mrs. Potter's stories of attending Hogwarts-she had apparently been a Ravenclaw as well, and had initially refused to date Harris Potter, because he was a Gryffindor. Olivia was also overjoyed to hear that Mrs. Potter knew Madame Galen, and that they were old friends.

Finally, the sun began to set, and Robert tugged Olivia to her feet. "I promised your guardian that I would have you home before dark, and it wouldn't do to break my promise. Are you ready?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not really, but I probably should be heading home. Tomorrow's the last day of vacation, and I think Uncle Peter wants to do something special. I suppose I'll see you at Platform Nine and three quarters?"

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Good heavens, no! Rob's going to return to school by Floo. It will cut the traveling time down exponentially! Oh, I don't suppose your fireplace as connected to the Floo Network, is it, dear?"

"No, ma'am. I've heard of traveling by Floo, but I've never done it."

"Well, there is absolutely no reason for you to have to sit all day on a boring train when you could be back at school within a matter of minutes. Why don't you step along here on the day you have to return, and you can go back with Robert? It will save time, and it's quite safe."

A grin spread across Olivia's face. "That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Potter! I'll check with my guardian, but I'm certain he'll think it's all right." Impulsively, she embraced the older witch, who looked startled for a moment, but then returned the hug with warmth. "Thank you so much for letting me do that, and for allowing me to come meet you. It feels….almost like coming home."

Mrs. Potter swallowed hard, and then gently pushed Olivia away. "Well, considering that you and our Rob consider yourselves quite related, I don't think that you should be calling me Mrs. Potter. Dreadful name, makes me think of Robert's grandmother. _Not_ that that's a bad thing," she said hastily, looking sideways at Robert. "But keeping that in mind, why don't you call me Aunt Elise, Olivia? Once you meet Mr. Potter, I'm sure he would love to be called Uncle Harris. Would your guardian mind if you did that?"

"I don't think so, but I'll ask." She swallowed hard, but then overcame her emotion. "What time do you want me the day after tomorrow?"

"We'll send Robert to your house around nine o'clock, so that he can help you with your luggage and such. Then you can step over here, have a spot of breakfast, and be on your way."

"Lovely! Thank you so much for everything, Aunt Elise. This has been a true pleasure."

"I only wish that Harris hadn't been kept at work so late; he was quite eager to meet you. Well, Robert, step along now, it's getting dark out there. It wouldn't do to displease her guardian." Robert nodded, tucked Olivia's arm under his, and headed out. Mrs. Potter stepped to the doorway, and waved for a moment before reentering her home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robert deposited Olivia on her doorstep safely, and after giving her a cheerful good-bye, turned around to begin his journey back home. Olivia stepped into her entry hall, but suddenly stood up straight as a strange noise came to her ear. Something wasn't right….what was it?

Silently flinging her cloak onto the coat rack, Olivia crept down the hall, her pulse thundering in her ears as she drew her wand from her pocket silently. Bother the underage rule, if something was wrong, she was going to use magic! Her pocket suddenly warmed, as though in reaction to the thought. Slipping one thin hand into her pocket, she found the two objects that she always had with her, besides her wand-her Assistball and the phoenix feather. Emboldened by such tools, she continued her slow progress down the shadowy hall. This wasn't right; her uncle should have met her at the door…should she have asked Robert in? The strange sound met her ears again, and she was able to identify it as a sort of moan…what could it be? It seemed to be coming from the sitting room, where her piano was.

She stopped before the door, and pressed her ear close to it, listening hard for any sort of sound. Then, there it was again, that queer moan. Gathering herself, with her wand in one hand and the other clutched around her pocket, she counted to herself, and flung open the door.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her eyes. There on the floor were Mrs. Fidgetworth, Rebecca Pullman, and Uncle Peter, covered in hex marks and obviously unconscious. Bending over their lifeless bodies was a tall form covered in a dark blue wizard's robe.

Before she had even though about what she was doing, Olivia had pointed her wand at the figure and mentally screamed an incantation. The man fell with a gasp as the Jelly-Legs Jinx hit him full on. "Here now, enough of that!" He cried out, sounding alarmed as Olivia rushed forward, her wand still raised threateningly. "Come along, now, Olivia, I'm here to help!"

She stopped, suspicion still etched on every line of her face. "Talk fast, that's not the only jinx I know. What's your name, why are you here, and what happened to my family? Did you do this? And how did you know my name!"

Still bound by the jinx, he spoke from the floor. "I'll tell you what you want, but we've got to move quickly. My name is Bob Ogden, and I work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm part of the security detail that was assigned to you for your protection."

"My protection?" Olivia said confusedly. "Why would the Ministry assign me protection?"

"If you'll let me up, I'll tell you. Their attacker might not be far away-he could be back, and we must all be away by then. More Law Enforcement officials are on their way, but the longer you stay here you're just adding to the danger."

Olivia looked at Bob Ogden steadily, trying to read his emotions beneath his words. She found that they rang true, and so she cautiously muttered the countercurse, although she still covered him with her wand. He sprang from the ground, and hurried over to the three people lying on the floor.

"We're going to need to get you all back to Hogwarts or St. Mungo's. Here," he said, suddenly turning to Olivia. "They told me that you know something about healing spells, and I was never good at them. You work on trying to fix them up while I call in for instructions."

Olivia nodded, and hurried over to Mrs. Fidgetworth, who was the closest to her. The old housekeeper had been hit with the Impediment Curse, and a few other hexes. Olivia pointed her wand at the prone woman, and began to work on her. Eventually, Mrs. Fidgetworth began to groan, while Olivia took as a good sign. Seeing that she was stirring, Olivia next moved to Rebecca, whose arm was flung behind her, obviously broken. Olivia healed that in a second, by the end of which Bob Ogden came striding back into the room. "Good, you've got one of them coming around. Some more Ministry officials will be here within the moment to Apparate you all to St. Mungo's."

Olivia nodded, still busy with Rebecca, but she said firmly, "I understand, but once we get there, I want some answers."

She didn't see Bob Ogden's look of grudging admiration as he watched her heal a cut on Rebecca's head. "You'll have answers, I promise you. Ah!" He exclaimed, as Olivia screamed at a loud _CRACK! _"There you are, Jenkins! What kept you?" A portly man had suddenly appeared in the sitting room; he moved with great grace despite his wide girth.

"Got here as quickly as I could, didn't I? Morton and Blakely are behind me," He said. Two more loud cracks echoed through the room, as an older man and young woman suddenly appeared. The three men went to the windows to look around, while the younger woman came towards Olivia, who was reviving Rebecca.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Elizabeth Blakely. Are you all right?"

Olivia nodded distractedly. "Yes, I'm fine, but my guardian isn't. I haven't been able to get to him yet, and Mrs. Fidgetworth and Rebecca are going to be coming around in a moment, and find a whole room full of witches and wizards, including me holding a wand. For that matter, I shouldn't even be doing this, but they can expel me if they want to."

Elizabeth chuckled quietly. "Don't worry, they won't. You're allowed to use magic in cases such as this. All right, now," she said, suddenly business-like. "We need to get all of you out of here. I'm going to get you out first, and then Morton, Ogden, and Jenkins are going to follow with these people. Come along, now!"

Olivia shook her headed determinedly. "They get out first, they're the ones hurt. Go on, now, you could have already left with one!"

"Nope, no can do, Olivia. Now stop arguing. You've Apparated once, so you know what to do." She hauled Olivia to her feet, who found it pointless to argue. She grasped Elizabeth firmly around her slender arms, and braced for the uncomfortable sense of Apparition that she knew was to come. Elizabeth counted down, "One-two-three!" Pressure hit Olivia, and she felt like she was being squeezed through a tiny rubber tube. After what seemed like ages, she found that she could breathe, and opened her streaming eyes to find herself in a place that she had hoped to never see again-St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.


	12. Inside St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or settings or ideas.

Don't you guys love me for my cliffhangers???? evil grin

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia whirled around to face Elizabeth, her eyes quickly scanning the room that she found herself in. All she had time to see were yellow walls a hospital bed before a Healer came rushing in, a young man that Olivia found strangely familiar.

The man stopped abruptly at the door. "Miss Price! What are you doing here? Not injured again, I hope?"

Olivia bewilderedly shook her head as he hurried towards her, his wand already raised for action. "I'm fine, but I don't know who you are, sir. Please, where is my uncle? What's going on?"

His eyes flicked towards Elizabeth, who nodded at him. "Rebecca Pullman and Gladys Fidgetworth are down the hall-most of their wounds had already been healed, so we've just been mopping up. I assume that you healed their wounds, Miss Blakely?" He asked, looked back at Elizabeth.

She shook her head. "No, Olivia had already worked on them before I even arrived."

He looked at Olivia in astonishment, and she found the old anger building in her again. She turned back to the Healer, and her voice began to rise, which was highly unusual for her. "Sir, I appreciate that I'm underage, but I must know. Who are you, what's going on, and where is my uncle?"

The Healer sighed and mopped his brow. "I see that you won't be put off. Very well. My name is Healer Theophilus, and I was your Healer when you were here last June, after the unfortunate incident at the Wizengamot. I don't know why you were attacked; I think Miss Blakely here would have better information on that than I. However, your guardian Peter Williams is currently being tended to by the Healers. As soon as I can, I will take you to visit him. Until that time, I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient."

Olivia stared in stunned silence at the Healer for a moment, before her knees buckled and she flopped onto the hospital bed. Elizabeth and Theophilus both started to hurry towards her, but somehow the thought of them looking after her again gave her strength. She straightened back up again and said furiously, "I'm fine! It just caught me for a second-I'm not a weakling. I don't need looking after! Please," she said, turning suddenly tearful eyes on Healer Theophilus, "Please, let me see Rebecca and Mrs. Fidgetworth. I won't be a bother, but they're probably frightened. I don't think they even know about witches and wizards, let alone that I am one! Please, just take me to them."

Theophilus blew hard through his moustache, and looked at Elizabeth. She shrugged her shoulders, looking completely out of her league. He turned back to the small girl before him, who despite her fear was standing firm and straight. "I'll take you to see them, but you can only stay for a few minutes. Then, I will bring you back here, and you must rest for a time. It may be a while before we know anything about your uncle, and Hogwarts must be informed about all this. I imagine that they'll send someone, and perhaps they will have more information for you then. Agreed?"

She nodded, grateful for anything at this point. "Agreed. Thank you, Healer Theophilus." She walked towards the door, and Theophilus hurried to take the lead, Elizabeth following close on their heels. Outside Olivia's room was a long hallway, where Healers were hurrying back and forth and darting through doors. Olivia could have sworn that she even saw one curly headed Healer speaking seriously to a portrait, who was motioning with his hands and nodding emphatically. At the end of the hallway, Theophilus stopped, and pointed to a door. Olivia stepped forward, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

There were two beds in this room, and the walls were blue. On the beds, rested the still form of Mrs. Fidgetworth, but Rebecca was awake and looked frightened. She was pleading with a Healer, but Olivia could barely hear Rebecca's words over the buzzing in her own ears. Rebecca caught sight of her in the doorway, and cried out in a ringing voice, "Olivia, darling!"

Almost as if wings had sprung from her feet, Olivia flew across the room and flung herself into Rebecca's arms, who pulled her into a warm embrace. They swayed back and forth on the hospital bed for a few minutes, but it was Olivia who pulled back from the hug.

"Miss Rebecca, I'm so glad to see you awake! Are you all right? What happened?"

Rebecca's beautiful brown eyes looked troubled. "I don't know, Livie! I don't understand any of it! We were in the drawing room, your uncle and I, just talking and laughing. We were waiting for you to come home for dinner, and Peter was starting to get worried. All of a sudden, there came this huge noise from the entry hall, and someone opened the drawing room door. I couldn't see who it was-a black hood covered the face. The person had something in his hand, and pointed it at Peter. I screamed, and the attacker saw me. He raised his hand toward me, and I felt this huge blast, and I fell over. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew, here I was! What is this place?"

Olivia took a deep breath. She took Rebecca's hand in her own, and said softly, "Miss Rebecca, I don't know how much you know about any of this. But don't blame my uncle, whatever you think or feel. I'm the cause of all of it, I'm sure of it."

Rebecca raised a hand, and softly placed her fingers on Olivia's mouth to silence her. "Olivia, am I to understand that this is all because you're a witch?"

The small witch almost fell over in shock. She could have sworn that Rebecca didn't know anything about her magical abilities. If she hadn't already been sitting on the hospital bed, she would have fallen over. Elizabeth dashed over, and put a strong arm around Olivia's waist to steady her. "I'm all right," she gasped out. "I'm just so surprised! Rebecca," she said, not even realizing that she had dropped the formal _Miss_, "I didn't know that you knew about me! How did you know?"

Rebecca put her head close to Olivia's, and sighed. "Oh, Olivia. I suppose I should have told you that I knew, but somehow, it never seemed to matter. Your uncle and I have been friends for years, but after you went away to school, he suddenly stopped speaking to me. I didn't know what to think-I thought that perhaps he was afraid that I would desert him if I ever found out the truth about you. Finally, one day I just came by his house, and knocked on the door and let myself in. I found your uncle in a dreadful state. Apparently, you had just been in some sort of accident, and were in the hospital. Olivia, I've never seen him so upset or frightened. And in the resulting mayhem, the truth of you just popped out. I didn't know what to think at first, but then an idea came to me. I decided then and there that magic is just like any other power in the world-it can be used for good or for ill. Technology can be a wonderful thing, but it can cause accidents. It can make people greedy, and rot away people's hearts. But then, there are far more good people in this world than there are bad. And from what I knew about you and your parents and your guardian, the odds were that you were going to become a good person. And a good person that can use magic is still a good person, one that I would never be ashamed of knowing. It was then that Peter and I began to become so close. I never said anything to you because I didn't want you to become uncomfortable. But know this, darling: I don't care in the slightest that you have a magic wand, and can perform charms and whatever else it is that you do. I'm proud of you, and I know that Peter is as well."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to act like a weak little girl at this moment. She could just picture some of her classmate's disdain if they knew that she was blubbering like a baby, so she blinked hard at the tears, and allowed herself to be drawn into Rebecca's loving arms instead. Nobody had held her quite like this since Mummy's death…

Theophilus cleared his throat, and Olivia looked up at him with red eyes. "Miss Price, you agreed to only a few minutes. We should let Miss Pullman get some rest, right?"

Olivia nodded reluctantly, and gave Rebecca one last hug. Rebecca kissed her on the forehead and said softly, "Go on now, little one. Don't worry about me-I'm going to be just fine. Come back again just as soon as they let you, all right?"

"I will," said Olivia, and then she turned and followed Healer Theophilus out of the room and back down the hallway. Elizabeth veered off from the little group for a moment to speak to a witch sitting behind a desk, while Olivia continued back down the hallway and returned to her room. She sat down on the bed, but didn't lie down. She looked up at Theophilus and said, "Don't worry about staying here to guard me, sir. I know that there has to be a lot of work for you to do around here. I won't bother anyone. Please, just send word whenever you know something about my guardian?"

He bent down and squeezed her hand, snuffling through his moustache. "You've got a deal, then, Miss Price. I will return the absolute moment I have any information. Rest now-it's been a hard evening."

She nodded, and the young man turned and left the room silently. Olivia sat upright on the bed, her thoughts whirling. Elizabeth entered the room, and sat down in a chair opposite Olivia. She spoke softly, "Hogwarts has been informed, and one of your teachers is coming to help you sort all this out. The Healer at the station that I spoke to didn't know much about your guardian, but she did say that she knew he was going to make it. That should give you some comfort, at least."

"Some," admitted Olivia. "But only a little. Miss Blakely, I'm not dumb, and I have questions. I want to know who did this to my family, and why."

Elizabeth stood up, and came to sit beside Olivia on the bed. "I'm afraid I don't know all the answers, Olivia, and I'm sorry. All I know is that a group of Magical Law Enforcers were assigned to your home over the holidays, to make sure that nothing bothered you or your family. The Ministry seems to feel that you need some protection, but they didn't have much information on why. I can only presume that it has something to do with the incidents of last year. Only Bob Ogden could tell you more-he's the Head of the Department."

Olivia looked startled. "He is? Lovely, I insulted and jinxed the Head of a Ministry department. They're really going to love me now, after causing them all this fuss and bother."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Don't worry about it, dear. Bob Ogden is a big man, and he can understand what you did. If a girl walks into her home and finds a strange man bending over the bodies of her family, he should expect a little bother. Frankly, I'm impressed that you managed to jinx him at all! Ogden's quite good at defending himself…"

"I believe it," Olivia said ruefully, and Elizabeth chuckled some more.

Minutes ticked by, and finally two hours passed while Olivia and Elizabeth waited for some more information. Every time they heard footsteps approaching the room, they both straightened up expectantly, only to have their hopes dashed every time. Finally, somebody entered the room, and Olivia stood up hopefully. The person flung back its hood, and Olivia was delighted to see Madame Galen standing before her. With a glad cry, she rushed to the old nurse, who gathered the small girl up in her arms for a moment with her eyes closed. Elizabeth smiled, and slipped quietly from the room.

"Oh, Olivia, my lovey! You're safe! To think that you could have been killed, to think what could have happened! Merlin's beard, I was frightened when I heard that your home had been attacked!"

"Madame Galen, have you heard anything? What's going on?"

The old nurse pursed her lips, looking down at the pale face before her. "I've been instructed to tell you that your guardian is fine, and that he's resting comfortably. You can't see him now," she said hurriedly as Olivia made a quick move towards the door, "the Healers have said that he isn't to be bothered until tomorrow morning. I've come to take you back to Hogwarts."

"But I can!" Olivia cried out, folding her arms across her chest and looking wonderfully stubborn. "I have to stay, and look after Rebecca and Uncle Peter and Mrs. Fidgetworth!"

"Gladys Fidgetworth has already been released, Olivia. You had already taken care of most of her wounds, so the Healers just modified her memory and sent her back to your uncle's home, which has had its security greatly increased. She's been enchanted to sleep soundly through the night, and she'll wake up tomorrow morning feeling like her usual self, with no memory of the fright she received tonight. Rebecca Pullman is also resting comfortably, and she'll be released in the morning. Her memory won't be modified because she already knew about the magical world, and the Healers have decided that she isn't a danger to us-they don't believe that she'll tell anyone about any of this. You can do nothing more for your uncle tonight. The best thing for you to do is come with me to Hogwarts where it's safe, and I'll bring you back in the morning to visit your Uncle Peter. Will that do?"

Olivia sighed, looking forlorn but resigned. "All right, Madame Galen. I'll leave because you ask me to. Will Uncle Peter know I'm not here?"

"He's sound asleep, dear, he won't know the difference. Well, grab hold of my arm, then. Ready? One-two-three!" The same pressure hit Olivia, but she just closed her eyes and waited for it to lift. When she opened her eyes back again, she found that she was in the hospital wing, which was lit only by starlight and moonlight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bright and early the next morning, Madame Galen looked in on her young charge. None of the Ravenclaws had remained for Christmas, so rather than have Olivia return to an empty and lonely tower, the old nurse had conjured a beautiful bed and placed it beside her own in her cottage-like office off the hospital wing. She had bewitched the room so that it did not receive its usual dose of cheerful morning sunlight, but remained dark, so that Olivia was able to sleep as long as she wanted. Madame Galen gazed down on her young pupil, and was happy to see that some color had returned to Olivia's cheeks, though her face still looked pinched and worried. Nightingale had also been awakened several times throughout the night by the sound of Olivia's tossing and turning, and small moans and muttered words-clear signs of the old, bothersome nightmares that Olivia suffered. Each time, Madame Galen had waved her wand over the prone girl, and she had instantly slipped into a deep and beautiful dream.

Madame Galen quietly shut the bedroom door behind her, and sat down at her desk. Pointing her wand at the wooden top, an enormous cup of tea appeared, along with a buttered scone. Across from her, a figure suddenly came into the hospital wing, and seeing her in her office, came forward.

"Albus, good morning!" Madame Galen whispered. "Join me in a cup of tea?"

Taking his cue from Madame Galen, Dumbledore also whispered, "Thanks very much, Nightingale. Is she asleep?"

Nightingale clucked like an old hen, and as she conjured another cup of tea and scone, she answered fussily, "Yes, and it's a miracle too. It seems that she's having nightmare again, poor lamb. I was up four times in the night with her-she was trembling so hard that the bed was shaking. I even briefly considered just wiping some of her memories, but she would never forgive me for that."  
Dumbledore's eyes weren't shining with their usual twinkling; instead, he sat quietly as he morosely took a sip of tea. "No, she wouldn't. Olivia wants her experiences, so that she can learn from them. Does she realize what really happened last night?"

Madame Galen shook her head hard. "No; I don't think she knows that Emelius was behind it, and I'm not eager for her to find out. All she knows is that her family was attacked, and that the Ministry had provided extra security for her. Do you think I should tell her?"

Dumbledore downed the rest of his tea in one, scalding gulp. "No," he said raspily. "I'll tell her, when I think she's ready." He stood up, brushing scone crumbs from his dark purple robes. "When she's ready, call me, and I'll take her to St. Mungo's. Will you see to having her belongings shipped from her uncle's home back here again?"

"Of course, Albus," Madame Galen said briskly. "Leave it to me. I'll let you know when she's awake."

Some time later, Olivia woke to a dark room, and thought that it had to be very early. Still, she got up, dressed, and quietly excited the room, where her eyes were soon blinded by the bright sunlight. Why, it had to be middle day, for the sun to be so bright! Once her eyes adjusted, she saw Madame Galen sitting at her desk.

"Madame Galen, what time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

The old nurse looked up, peeking over a pair of half-square glasses that Olivia had never seen before. "It's ten o'clock in the morning, dear. I hope you slept well?"

Olivia brushed this aside. "Fine, fine, thank you. Please, can I go see my uncle now?"

Madame Galen stood up, and pointed her wand at the desk's top. A tall glass of milk, a cup of tea, and a bowl of porridge appeared. "As soon as you eat all of that up, Professor Dumbledore will come and take you to see your guardian."

Olivia was very far from hungry, but she had had no dinner the night before, and she knew that she needed to eat. Surprisingly, she found that once her stomach had a little porridge in it, it wanted a lot more. Madame Galen filled it again with no comment, and one Olivia had eaten this bowl and drunk her tea, she found that she felt much better.

Madame Galen stepped over to the fireplace, threw a pinch of bright powder into it, and to Olivia's surprise, stuck her head in and said gently, "Professor Dumbledore, we're ready for you." The old nurse pulled her head out, and Olivia gasped when she saw a great, swirling shape suddenly appeared through the flames. Then, there was Professor Dumbledore, stepped off the hearth and brushing ash from his sober robes. He turned to Olivia, and bowed politely.

"Olivia, I was sorry to hear about this newest trouble. I had hoped that you would have a good Christmas."

Even though her resolve had been so strong through the past night and this morning, Olivia felt tears coming to her eyes at the sound of his deep, compassionate voice. Still, she mastered herself once more and answered softly, "My Christmas was marvelous up until last night, sir. Still, I suppose that it could have been much worse."

He nodded, and then motioned towards the fireplace. "I will be taking you to St. Mungo's by Floo, Olivia. I will go first, so that you can see how it is done." He gave clear instructions as to how to navigate the fireplace, and with a final admonition on tucking her elbows in, he stepped smartly into the fireplace, and said clearly, "St. Mungo's!" A great whirl of green fire whipped up, and snatched the tall teacher away.

Olivia followed, and strode into the green flames as if she did this every day. She smiled once at Madame Galen, and repeated Dumbledore's words loudly, "St. Mungo's!" Instantly, she felt herself begin to spin, and she was soon whirling away from Hogwarts. Every once in a while, she caught a brief flash of another wizarding home, but she soon began to feel sick from the whirling. She shut her eyes, tucked her elbows in tight, and wished for it to stop. Finally, she felt herself slowing, and soon came to a halt inside of a vast fireplace. A solicitous hand was held out to her, and Professor Dumbledore assisted her out of the fireplace, and held her gently by the arm for a moment until the floor stopped threatening to throw her to the ground.

A wide entry hall met her eyes, and it was a part of St. Mungo's that she had never seen. A Healer came running by quickly, pushing a vast stretcher in front of him. He screeched out, "Dragon pox, get out of the way, everyone!" All of the people in the crowded entry hall suddenly sprang aside, and suddenly, the Healer and stretcher vanished in a swirl of blue smoke. The other witches and wizards didn't look a bit surprised by this, and just continued on their way, even though a baby witch in the arms of her mother began to cry wildly at the sight. Her wails just added to the odd picture, considering that the baby's arms were overlong bananas.

Professor Dumbledore strode down the hall, and Olivia followed close on his heels, even while she looked interestedly at everything and everyone about her. One portrait waved at her, the old witch's silver ringlets bouncing merrily, and Olivia found herself waving fondly back at the witch, and then hurried to catch back up with Professor Dumbledore.

Going up a few flights of stairs, Olivia and Professor Dumbledore began to walk down a hallway, and eventually stopped before a room, room 142. The teacher stopped, and beckoned Olivia toward the room. She stopped, took a deep breath, and then quickly opened the door without stopping to think about what might be waiting for her inside.


	13. A Family Hug and an Outstreched Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, settings, ect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia's eyes quickly swept the room, taking in every detail. A wide window was set in the wall, and a sparrow flew past it, chirping and cooing. The room was fairly large, with sea green walls and a portrait of Muse Lilies, which began to sing when Olivia's pushed open the door. There were two chairs, a small table, and one bed, on which sat Peter Williams, who was talking briskly with Rebecca Pullman. At the sound of the door opening, he turned, and when he saw that it was Olivia standing there, he stood up and ran over to his girl, sweeping her up into his arms.

"Oh, Uncle Peter! I expected you to be in bed, I thought you might die, I was so scared…." Riding in her guardian's arms, Olivia finally gave way to the strain of the past few hours, and tears gushed from her eyes like a rainstorm.

At the sound of her sobs, Rebecca stood and ran to put her arms around Peter and Olivia both, and there they stood, looking like some strange creature with three heads and six arms. Coiled in each other's embrace and rejoicing in each other's well-being, only Rebecca saw Professor Dumbledore's face, which had a queer, almost longing look on it. She forgot about in the next moment, as Olivia put one arm around Rebecca's shoulders, while the other stayed wrapped around her guardian's neck.

After a few moments like this, Olivia wiggled from Mr. Williams's arms, and beamed over at Professor Dumbledore, the tears still on her cheeks glistening like stars. "He's all right, Professor! My uncle looks fine! Isn't it wonderful?"

Dumbledore's voice rang through the room, deep and cleansing. "He surely does, Miss Price. Now, why don't we all sit down and talk for a bit?"

Olivia cast Dumbledore an inquisitive look as she followed her uncle over to the hospital bed, wondering why he had called her Miss Price-he hadn't done that in so long…Olivia and Mr. Williams plunked onto the bed, the guardian's arm still wrapped around his ward's waist. Rebecca and Dumbledore each sat down in an armchair, after the professor had nonchalantly summoned them over to the bedside with a flick of his wand.

Professor Dumbledore took immediate command of the conversation. "Mr. Williams, we met briefly once before, when I came to offer a place at Hogwarts to Olivia…"

"No need to introduce yourself to me, my dear sir! I remember you perfectly." Replied Mr. Williams heartily. "Now then, what say we get down to business?"

"Quite," said Dumbledore. "Now then, I presume that you have told Miss Pullman about the attack on Olivia's life this past semester?" Mr. Williams nodded. "As you all know, excepting Olivia, that is, Hogwarts' Headmaster Armando Dippet became concerned after that incident, and decided it would be prudent to have Olivia guarded while she was at home with you. The Ministry agreed, once Professor Dippet showed them the evidence that he and I had gathered, supporting his theory that someone was out to get Miss Price."

All the blood in Olivia's body seemed to become ice, which she hated above all other things. For a moment, it made her hate her own body, and its shaking as she honestly faced the facts of these last attacks. Straightening her shoulders and refusing to acknowledge the quick beating of her heart, she turned to Dumbledore and said, "He's back, isn't he, sir? Emelius, I mean. He's not dead; he's the one that's done all this."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were sober as he looked solemnly at Olivia. "I'm afraid he is, Olivia. Evidence shows that he did not die of his wounds; rather, he has been hiding in the Black Forest, where Miss Thurston was so unfortunate as to come across him. He thought that she would be the perfect servant for getting to you, not knowing your close relationship to Robert Potter. Emelius believed the Darcy was old enough to not be well known by you, and thus she could operate in complete secrecy and anonymity. His plans were thus some undone when you and Robert began to become good friends, and you crossed each other with far more frequency that he expected. He strengthened his hold on Darcy Thurston, and hurried his plans along. She, acting under the Imperius Curse, placed you in the Room of Requirement, supposedly under the influence of extreme jealousy. Even if she were caught, he didn't count on anybody noticing that she had been cursed, and thus he would be able to remain shrouded in mystery. Thankfully, this was not the case. Darcy was given the countercurse, and she was able to give us a vast amount of information on Emelius' current whereabouts and appearance. We have reason to believe that he has entered England once more, and is working towards building a network of witches and wizards who would work for him. Naturally, he is still very angry about you. Apparently, he was bitterly injured by the flames, and is disfigured beyond recognition due the scars and burns. Miss Thurston tells us that he has completely dropped his former name now, and says that as he has a new face, he must fully embrace a new name. Therefore, he is now known only as Grindelwauld."

Olivia felt her guardian drawing her close for a moment, as a huge shudder went through her whole body. Then, suddenly, her blood began to thaw and burn with its usual fire, and the thaw seemed to be coming from one place. She reached into her pocket, and drew back out the scarlet gold feather of Fawkes. Gazing at the feather for a moment, she quickly grasped it within her hands, and her fingers began to warm and feel like her own. She looked up, still holding the feather, to see an intrigued expression flash across Dumbledore's face.

"Well, then," she said croakily. "He's alive, and he's here. He's tried twice now to get rid of me and my family, and I think we've taught him a lesson. He would know now that he's going to have to work to kill me, and I'm going to make him work bloody hard for it!" Her voice becoming strong, she stood up, and without knowing it became the central figure in the circle of sitting adults. "What do we do know, Professor? What do we do to fight him? I can't be his only target; he's too full of hate to just get rid of one person. What are his long term goals?"

"We believe that he may be planning a mass Muggle murder sometime soon. We are working on finding out more details. You're not to worry-we're working as fast and as hard as we can. You're job," he said, suddenly stern, "is to continue your education. You're still a child, Miss Price, and you still have a lot to learn. You want to fight Grindelwauld? Then learn how first. This isn't going to be a short fight; he's too smart to end it quickly. There will still be work for you once your learning is done. Are you prepared to learn as much as you can in the interim?"

His words had slightly deflated Olivia first, but then she realized that he was right. He wasn't saying that she was too young or too inexperienced to fight Grindelwauld. He knew that they would need new warriors in the coming years, and they had to be just as smart as their enemy. It was her job to prepare herself as much as she could for that possible future. She nodded firmly, and said, "Yes, Professor. If you thought I was working hard before, keep looking. I'll work harder!" Her voice rang through the hospital room, and was firm in its determination.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later though, after Olivia and Dumbledore had returned to the school, the room rang out with shouts. "For goodness' sakes, Peter, she's a child! You can't expect her to be raised like…like…some kind of warrior! How could you stand there and let him talk to her that way? She won't feel free to pursue her own future; she'll feel compelled to follow the one that's been chosen for her!"

Peter ran his hand through his dark hair. "Rebecca, how can you have listened to what that child was saying and not realize that she _was_ choosing her own future? It's what she wants! Besides, neither I nor Dumbledore has chosen this future for her, if anybody has made this future necessary, it's that bugger Grindelwauld has! He's tried to kill her, what, four times now? She has to learn all she can, because she knows that if she doesn't, he _will_ kill her in the end!"

Rebecca blew hard through her lips, and her blonde hair lifted briefly from her forehead. "Don't you remember all those beautiful plans we had, Peter? Of you and me raising Olivia as our own, having some children, making a family? How will Olivia Price, Warrior Witch, fit into those plans? Ok, we knew that she would be trained as a witch, but I thought our biggest problem would be where the park the broomstick, not telling her little brothers and sisters not to drink from that bottle, it might have poison in it! Don't you see how strange this situation has become?"

"Yes!" Mr. Williams cried out, losing all control. "Yes, I see how strange this is! But I'm wondering something different-what is it you're afraid of, Rebecca? Tell the truth, are you more scared of Olivia becoming a witch or of not having the perfect family?"

Rebecca looked like he had hit her. "That's not fair, Peter. You know that I never wanted a perfect family! I want a family, period! And that involves Olivia, alive and well and happy! Do you honestly think that I don't love her just as much as you do? I want what's best for her!"

Peter collapsed into a chair, putting his face into his hands, and silence reigned over the room for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was broken. "I know that you want what's best for Olivia, Rebecca. I know that. But please, dear, try to understand: when Olivia's professor came to see me before Christmas, she told me what they were up against, and I had to struggle with myself. I had to let go of what I thought would be the right life for my ward, and decide that I would let her be herself, whoever that self was. And if that does indeed turn out to be Olivia Price, Warrior Witch, then by God, that's what she shall be! What you and I have to decide now is," he said, looking up at Rebecca, "is whether you can live with that as well. I love you, Rebecca, and you know that. But I won't force you into anything. You have to decide for yourself on this one. Can you let this image of Olivia go?" He stretched out his hand to Rebecca, waiting for her to either take it or leave. This was the defining moment in their relationship-everything counted on this moment.

Rebecca stood still for a moment as the tension in the room built. She loved both Olivia and Peter, but everything within her screamed against having a daughter that was some kind of soldier, a magical one, no less. Yes, the right thing to do would be to walk away, to forget her beautiful dreams….

But as she turned to leave the room, Rebecca stopped and remembered something her own mother had told her on her deathbed. "Rebecca, my daughter, love isn't perfect. You expect it to be neatly gift wrapped into a book of fairy tales, complete with a prince on a white horse and a happily ever after at the end. But rarely in life does that ever happen just as you think it will. If you'll look for the true love first, with or without the white horse, and you work for that love, and I mean work harder than you ever have in your life, then I can almost promise you that your happily ever after will come. Sometimes, the queerest packages can be the best. Don't throw something aside just because it isn't what you hoped it would be."

Ruefully, Rebecca thought, _He isn't a prince, and there isn't a white horse. And I never expected the witch to become my daughter-usually the witch is the villain. Still, though, I know that this is my fairy tale. I can't let it pass by. This must the working part, and Mother didn't raise me to be lazy. There is only one choice to make…_

She turned back, and saw that Peter's hand was trembling as he watched her every movement carefully, waiting for the moment that would define his entire future. Rebecca took one step, then two, and then firmly put her hand in Peter's.

He smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

School was soon back in session, but things had changed for Olivia. She, Millie, Robert, and Darcy now spent a good deal of time together, and they often would play Quidditch in their spare time. They didn't have much spare time, because N.E.W.T.'s were drawing ever closer to the older students, but they played as much as they could. Darcy, even though she wasn't on the Gryffindor team, was quite a good Keeper, so Millie would play Chaser, Olivia Beater, and Robert would take up his post as Seeker. They became quite close as a group, and Millie and Olivia often grieved the thought that Darcy and Robert were both seventh years, and so would be graduating at the end of the term.

Darcy had recovered fairly well from her dreadful experience of being under the Imperius Curse-the only outward sign of change about her were the letters that she now received daily from her family and a look of grim determination that flew over her face every time Grindelwauld was mentioned. An official warning had been sent out by the Ministry, and posters with his description and crimes had been posted in all the Wizarding gathering places, including Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. All the jealousy that Darcy had felt towards Olivia had evaporated as well, as it became clear to everyone with a brain that the feelings between the young witch and Robert were just those of great caring, and the kind of love that a brother and sister share.

However, Olivia had kept her promise to Professor Dumbledore. Although she had always been intelligent and had been consistently at the top of her classes, her progress in her schoolwork became almost astonishing. She mastered everything that her teachers set before her with more speed than anyone could have thought possible, and the time that she did not spend with her friends was uniformly either spent in the library reading ancient texts, or in the Room of Requirement, immersed in her music. Promptly at seven o'clock every evening, music would drift down a seventh floor corridor, and the number of people that continued to find odd things to do in that particular hallway at that particular time steadily increased. However, the eavesdropping students and faculty alike took great care in being well away before Olivia emerged from the room promptly at 8:30, in order that she shouldn't become embarrassed.

On Saturdays, in-between mornings at the Quidditch pitch and evenings spent with her friends, Olivia could be found in the hospital wing, learning spells and assisting Madame Galen in the cases that came in. They had always been close, and now found that they worked very well together, often not even having to speak, but anticipating and reacting to each other's desires and needs. Olivia was often a comical sight, wrapped in the white apron that Madame Galen insist that she wear and her red curly mass of hair subdued somewhat on top of her head, but her touch was gentle, and her knowledge was wide.

Professor Dumbledore had honored Olivia's desire to become well versed in magic, and soon, under his strict supervision, she was doing work comparable to the Ordinary Wizarding Level, or O.W.L. The only thing that she was consistently bad in was, of course, the spells that required the use and manipulation of ice. Still, she knew that it wouldn't be fair for her to get everything too easily, and so she continued to work hard on these particular skills, even though she sometimes felt so frustrated with her own apparent stupidity that she ended up setting something on fire accidentally. Professor Dumbledore would always shake his head when this happened; he would always casually extinguish the blaze with his wand, and then end the lesson so that both she and the steaming item could cool off.

Aside from ice and the now frequent warnings on Grindelwauld's doings, the only other thing that disturbed her world was in the form of three people: Abraxus Malfoy, and his two friends, Andrew Dawkins and Zachariah Dennet.


	14. Joke Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, settings, and so on. I just get to enjoy them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dawkins and Dennet were fifth years, and they were never far away from their classmate and leader, Malfoy. It was whispered all over the school that every Malfoy that had ever come through Hogwarts had done the exact same thing-pick two larger, stronger friends to be their bodyguards and stooges, because the Malfoy family was known for its genetic slenderness…and cleverness. The same had been true of Abraxus Malfoy-the moment he entered the doors of Hogwarts and had been Sorted, he had drawn Dawkins and Dennet into his exclusive circle, and they were always doing his bidding, no matter what it was. Naturally, their positions as slaves to Malfoy did not endear them to their fellow students and the two boys were constantly being mysteriously cursed and jinxed in the corridors. Any inquiries that teachers made into the incidents were met with categorical silence from all the other students. The Houses were not united in much, but when it came to seeing Slytherin put in its place, the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws made an exception to the general rule of standing alone, and would work together for the common pleasure of watching Slytherin punished.

It appeared that Abraxus had not forgotten or forgiven the fact that Olivia had knocked him in the stomach and caused the Ravenclaws to win the Quidditch game. Even though she was much younger than he, and only a reserve player, it was soon clear that he had developed a personal vendetta against her. She discovered this new relationship one day as she was walking down a corridor with Millie and Viola. Viola had been talking so excitedly that the girls had not heard someone come up behind them when they had stopped to look at a tapestry. At Viola's sudden gasp, Millie and Olivia turned to see who was standing behind them.

His eyes sparkling with malice, Malfoy had said coldly, "So, if it isn't little Miss Price, the golden girl of the school. Hit any Bludgers lately?"

Olivia felt heat fill her veins, but her voice became just as cold as Malfoy's had been. This boy wasn't going to boss her around; she wasn't going to live in fear any longer. "Not lately, Malfoy. I so enjoyed having you as a target that I've been rather disheartened, you might say." Malfoy looked stunned at this reply, and then sharply snapped his fingers.

At this cue, Dawkins and Dennet appeared behind Malfoy, Dawkins being thick and monkey-ish, while Dennet was tall and wiry, looking like a thinly stretched rubber band. Olivia observed them coolly, and Millie, catching the flavor of the conversation, turned to her friends and said clearly, "Ah, look who it is, girls! It's Dawkins and Dennet, the Dumb Duo! Aren't we lucky to behold their brilliance? Imagine that…."

Malfoy turned and took in the quivering form of Viola and the abnormally tall Millie. His ice blue eyes became hooded as he lashed out, "Be quiet, blood traitor! No wonder your father stays drunk all the time-not only did his daughter not manage to get into Slytherin, but she spends all her time with Mudbloods and foreigners!"

Millie drew her wand, and Viola darted away with a nervous squeak. "Take that back, Malfoy, or I'll hex you! The only people that manage to get into Slytherin are the gits that finally learned to walk upright just before their eleventh birthday! Besides, I'd rather my father be a drunk because of my House, rather than having to associate with snakes like you!"

Malfoy lifted his wand at this, and Olivia's hand flew into the pocket of her robes to draw out her own; just as Malfoy was about to curse both Millie and Olivia, a shout rang out behind them. There was Professor Merrythought, striding forward angrily. "What is the meaning of this?" she screeched as she came near. "You know the rules! No magic in the corridors! I want an explanation, and I want it now?"

Malfoy said silkily, "A small disagreement between Quidditch players, professor. I'm sure we didn't mean to disturb anyone…"

"Don't try that tone of voice with me, Malfoy! Small disagreement or not, all three of you have drawn wands. Ten House points will be taken away from each of you, and if I catch you like this again, you will all receive detentions! Now move along, boys! You two girls," she said, looking sternly at Millie and Olivia, "will follow me."

Dawkins, Dennet, and Malfoy all fled, while Olivia and Millie followed Professor Merrythought to her office. The irate professor stomped to her desk, while the girls stood tentatively before her. "Now then, what was all that nonsense about?"

Olivia and Millie told Professor Merrythought word for word what had been said, and did not hesitate to tell her exactly what they had said as well. They had broken the rules, and knew that they would deserve whatever punishment the teacher meted out. When they had finished telling their story, Professor Merrythought looked coldly at the girls. "I'm ashamed that two Ravenclaws could not keep their temper, no matter what the provocation. I should think that you both would realize that there is enough trouble outside of Hogwarts without you bringing any more trouble inside of it. This. Will. Not. Happen. Again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Olivia and Millie chorused together, looking shamefacedly at the floor.

"Very well. You are both dismissed." The girls turned and raced to the door, but just as they stepped out of the office, they were amazed to hear Professor Merrythought burst into laughter. "The Dumb Duo! Ha, ha! That was quite clever, very clever indeed…" The girls grinned in a relieved sort of way at each other, and then continued on their way towards their classes.

Ever since that incident, a small feud had erupted between Olivia, Millie, and their prime ally, Robert, against Malfoy, Dawkins, and Dennet. Millie went down to breakfast one morning, and found that her usual seat had been coated with Flubber Blubbers, causing her to bounce right off the bench and onto the floor. Two mornings later, a snake had somehow mysteriously made it through the mail, and had been delivered to Malfoy, who screamed loudly when he found it in his usual box of chocolates from home. Olivia, stepping outside of one of her classrooms a week later, had hit a patch of ice that suddenly appeared outside the classroom, and had slid all the way down the corridor before Professor Wood was able to Summon her back. Dawkins had reached for his book bag once, and it suddenly split, splashing vast amounts of purple goo onto his shoes.

Olivia and her associates actually found themselves enjoying this prank war, to a certain degree. Every new spell that they learned in class was another possible joke in the making. The Jordan brothers also became wonderful resources-it had been with their help that the harmless garden snake had been obtained, and Wilfred had done the dirty work by Stunning Malfoy's owl and slipping the serpent inside the attached package before coming down to breakfast, looking and acting perfectly benign and innocent.

The staff noticed a definite upswing in the pranks that seemed to be going on, and they were not lost on who the victims usually were. However, the students were so wily that they were never caught in the act, and so the battles continued, with Robert's room being filled with chicken feathers one day, and the Slytherin common room having Dungbombs slipped under the door the next. Olivia and Millie's roommates stayed out of the action for the most part, even though they were often quick to offer suggestions as to a good next prank.

During this war, though, spring was slowly making its way onto the Hogwarts grounds, and Olivia rejoiced at the return of the warm sun and cleansing rain. Astrology became one of her favorite subjects, as they stood on the tallest tower at midnight twice a week and observed the brilliant stars while a soft night wind gently touched their faces. Of course, she didn't have much fun the night that her telescope had somehow gotten black grease smeared around its eye piece and she had a sorry mess to clean up, but there you were. Nothing can be totally perfect…

One day at her and Professor Dumbledore's private lesson, something happened that would change her life forever, even though the short conversation didn't seem very important at the time it occurred. She had been reading in the library as usual, and had come across a term that she hadn't understood. She took it to Professor Dumbledore, showed him the book, and asked, "Professor, what does this mean? I've never heard of an Animagus before."

Dumbledore looked shrewdly down at his pupil before answering. "It is not something that is taught here, Olivia, although it is a powerful weapon if a wizard or witch can manage it. An Animagus is a magical person that turns themselves into a specific animal at will. All you see is a quick flash, and where a wizard stood a moment before, a lizard is flicking out his tongue.

"Can a person turn into any animal, Professor?" Olivia gazed at the page of the book that showed a witch transforming into a rabbit, fascinated.

"No, they can't. An Animagus has only one animal that they can transform into, and no one knows what animal they will become until it happens. It is exceedingly difficult to learn to become an Animagus, and it takes most people years of hard work and practice to manage it. Terrible things can happen to those individuals that don't transform properly, though. You wouldn't like to go through life with an elephant's trunk instead of a nose, would you?"

She giggled. "No sir, that wouldn't be very pleasant. Still, it must be a useful skill to have. It makes you wonder, doesn't it, sir? What you would become?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "I have wondered, but becoming an Animagus has not been my focus. Perhaps at some point I will work on it, but I'm far too busy teaching boys and girls at the moment." He smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling. "However, you should know that if a person does become an Animagus, they have to register themselves at the Ministry of Magic immediately. Heavy fines are levied against those who do not, even prison sentences in some cases. Now, we should soldier on with our lesson. The best way to counteract a sphinx would be to…"

He continued on with his lesson, but Olivia found herself entranced with the idea of Animagi. What would she become? What would it say about her character, her personality? She grinned to herself, struck by the thought that she certainly wouldn't want to become a fire ant, even though she did have red hair and a gift with flames. A hippogriff would be nice, or maybe even a butterfly…

Olivia went to the library, and checked out every book that they had on human Transfiguration and Animagi. Whenever she had odd moments, which wasn't very, she would take these books out and study them with a concentration worthy of a life or death situation. While it was incredibly hard to become an Animagi, the instructions seemed fairly straightforward. In every witch or wizard's mind, there was a special place that was heavily guarded. It was this place, or nodule, as she found that it was called, that held the ability to become an Animagus. If a person could manage to break through the nodule, and tap into the power that was there, then the walls would remain forever fallen, and they would be able to transform whenever they wanted. Once you broke through, the transformations were easy and painless; it was just the first transformation that discouraged most people. The books that she checked out gave the incantation that the person had to think as they were breaking through the nodule, and it was all you needed.

So she continued to study, and even eventually began to try to say the incantation in her mind, and to break through her own nodule. It took long hours of concentration to even find the nodule within herself, and her friends began to ask if she had taken up meditation, she was always so quiet and still when she was trying. Whenever she managed to track down the nodule within her soul, though, it was as though iron bars fell on her mind, and she couldn't manage to find a weak place in her mental walls to slip through. She continued to try, but every once in a while she admitted in a small voice deep within her mind that she herself doubted that she would ever actually manage to accomplish her goal.


	15. Parchment, Parchment Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rowling's characters, settings, spells, ect. The characters you don't know are mine.

Note: Thanks to WanderingAnariel and Legalien for helping me figure out this latest prank. I had a hard time with this one! Stay tuned-my version of a Hogwarts graduation is coming up in the next chapter. With all likelihood, the next chapter will be the last in this year of Olivia Price's magical education. Please, send some reviews my way, and let me know what you think!

P.S. I know that in Harry's time they received examination results by owl, but I decided to make it different in this story for the sake of time and plot line. After all, this was more than fifty years before Harry! Things are allowed to change…at least a little bit, anyway….

BlindingFirefly

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Spring slid smoothly into summer, and soon O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s exams were just around the corner, staring the fifth and seventh year students dead in the face. Olivia now hardly ever saw Robert and Darcy; she caught sight of them at meals, and occasionally in corridors, but Darcy was always muttering to herself and didn't notice Olivia, and Robert always looked two steps from losing his temper. Even the feud between Malfoy and Olivia died down, as he was forced to study hard for his own examinations, the dreaded O.W.L.'s.

One morning, two days before the examiners were supposed to come to Hogwarts and begin the tough period of testing, Olivia and her friends were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, feeling thoroughly wretched. They had their own examinations to face, and their departure from Hogwarts for the summer was coming on far too quickly for their own tastes. Olivia looked up as hundreds of owls swirled through the high windows, and was delighted when she saw a small brown owl coming towards her. Her uncle had finally tired of waiting for Olivia's letters to come so that he could reply. When Madame Galen had arrived at his home to collect Olivia's things after Christmas, he had begged for her help, and she had cheerfully complied by taking him to Diagon Alley, and helping him to purchase the small brown owl that was now perched before Olivia. He had named the bird Peachy, for some reason, and actually seemed quite fond of her. Peachy now held out her small leg to Olivia with a gentle hoot, and Olivia quickly untied the brown string that the letter was tied with. After Peachy had been freed of her burden, she ate some of Olivia's hash browns, and then flew back through the windows, to eat a real meal at the Owlery before returning to Mr. Williams.

Olivia ripped open her letter, and two pieces of parchment fell out, one covered in Mr. Williams' handwriting, and another with bold typing. She scanned the letter quickly. Once she had read it through, she gasped loudly. "What, Livie? What is it?" Her roommates gathered around her, asking what was wrong. Olivia didn't reply. She just held the typed paper out so that they could all see what was written on it.

**You are cordially invited to the wedding **

**That will unite the lives of**

**Peter Augustus Williams**

**And **

**Rebecca Marian Pullman**

**The ceremony will be performed on August the 15****th**

**At the Church of the Village of Burtonstown**

**7:00 in the evening**

Next, Olivia held out the letter from her guardian. This parchment read:

Darling,

Please don't think that these invitations have already been sent out. We wanted to see what you thought of it all first. Write back as quick as you can-we both want your blessing and permission. I hope that this makes you happy. Rebecca sends her most sincere and deep love, but she worries that you won't approve. Please, my little Firefly, let us know soon.

Yours Most Truly,

Uncle Peter

There was silence around the table for a moment as everyone looked at Olivia, waiting for some sort of reaction. "Livie?" asked Millie gently. "What do you think of all this? What are you going to write back?"

There was no reply for a moment, and Mattie put a gentle hand on Olivia's shoulder, in a sympathetic sort of way. "Me?" said Olivia, in a quavering voice. She suddenly looked up, and her classmates saw that while her eyes were full of tears, her face was shining with joy, and her smile stretched across her entire face, her dimple especially pronounced. "I think it's wonderful! I'm trying to decide why they've waited so long to decide. Just think! A wedding at my house this summer! Won't it be marvelous?"

The entire school turned to look at the Ravenclaw table as several second year girls began to jump around, hugging each other, squealing with joy, and crying.

"Examination nerves," said one Gryffindor sixth year, looking knowledgeable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Uncle Peter's wedding announcement was only the beginning to the reams of paper that seemed to fall on Olivia's head over the next few days. Because she knew her own material perfectly for the exams, she spent her time helping other students to prepare. She even quizzed Darcy and Robert on some of the practical questions that would appear on the N.E.W.T.'s. Finally, the examiners arrived for the fifth and seventh year students, and the first, second, third, fourth, and sixth years all sat down to their own frightening, but less groundbreaking, exams.

The five days of examinations called a temporary halt to the Joke War between Malfoy and Olivia, but she knew that it would probably resume the moment that the tests were concluded. Therefore, she spent her time, when she wasn't reviewing, of course, in thinking up the master of all practical jokes. She had a doozy in mind, and all it would take was a bit of courage to implement.

Robert and Darcy emerged from their final exams, Care of Magical Creatures, limp and groaning. "Don't talk to me, I know I didn't prescribe the correct food for a sick unicorn!" gasped out Darcy, pushing away a younger friend of hers.

"Cheer up, Darce, at least you didn't loose your niffler!" exclaimed Robert, looking anxious. "What a nightmare…I just sent it to look for some more gold, that's all…"

They entered the Great Hall together, looking forlorn. Olivia shook her head, and with a swish of her wand conjured up some butterbeer. Picking up the two frothing mugs, she went over to the Gryffindor table, and placed the drinks before he friends. "Come along, now, it couldn't have been that bad! Cheers!"

Robert's eyes finally slid into focus, and he seized his mug. "Ta, Olivia! It isn't exactly a firewhiskey, but it'll do." He tipped his head back, and gulped down the butterbeer. Strangely enough, it just kept coming and coming…finally, Robert sat up with a gasp. "That's the first time I haven't downed one of these things in one go since my third year!" He said, looking slightly annoyed. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, he noticed that both Darcy and Olivia were laughing at him. Olivia was finally able to choke out, "I put a charm on the mug-it'll just keep filling itself up again! You can drink just as much as you like!"

Robert groaned. "I'm not even going to ask how you learned to do that spell in the second year when it isn't usually taught until the fourth…I don't even want to know. I'll just say 'thank you very much, sis" and drink to your health! May your wand ever flow with butterbeer!" He tipped his head back, and didn't come up again for at least five minutes for air.

"You do know, Rob," said Darcy conversationally as she sipped her own butterbeer, "that it's virtually impossible to get drunk on that stuff?"

With an enormous gulp and an ever louder belch, Robert looked blearily over at Darcy, his face covered with the drink's foam. "I know that, Darcy, but I'm going to do my best to try! Getting drunk sounds quite appealing at the moment, don't you think?" He disappeared again, but Olivia decided that it was time for an intervention. She waved her wand again, and the miraculous mug and its accompanying drink disappeared. "Bloody hell! What was that for, Olivia?" roared Robert, looking distinctly annoyed.

"I really don't want to listen to your drunken singing, thank you very much, Robert." Olivia replied, managing to look both impish and innocent at the same time. "Besides, I think you've had enough to raise your spirits. Why don't you both go to bed? That way this day will be over."

Darcy took one last, long sip of her butterbeer before setting it down on the table. Robert made a frantic dive for it, but Olivia's wand beat him to it again. With a resounding crack, Robert found himself thrown back into his seat again, while the young witch put her wand away, grinning maliciously. "I think I'll go to bed now, Robert, dear," said Darcy, completely ignoring the fracas that her companions were making. Then spinning, she took Robert's arm in an iron grip. "Now that I think about it, I think you should go to bed, too, my dear Gryffindor. Before you fall down, that is."

Robert grinned foolishly, and swayed to his feet. "Aw, c'mon now, Darcy, one more drink?"

"Absolutely not! And you're not really drunk, only house elves can get drunk on that stuff! You just want attention. I suggest that you go to bed before you get the kind of attention that you wouldn't like, particularly the kind that involves me hexing you! And you know I'll do it, too," Darcy said evilly.

The boy knew when he was beaten "All right, all right, keep your wand in your pocket where it belongs! I'm coming!"

"Night, Olivia!" said Darcy, now quite cheerful. Olivia grinned in reply, and waved her friends away.

That night, Operation Get Malfoy Good was put into play. Olivia got up, dressed, and met Cerebus at the door. She had remembered what Reginald Fudge had said on her very first day at school: "He's a good and loyal friend to the Ravenclaws, and many a student has been helped out of a scape or two by him." Therefore, she had sat down beside the huge dog the day before, and had told him her plans. He had wagged his tail and looked so intelligently at her that she was sure that he had understood what she wished to do, and would help her.

Cerebus stood up when she reached him, and he went ahead of her down the hallway. At once point on the journey down to the common room, he had taken her sleeve into his mouth and slammed her against a wall. She held her breath, and waited breathlessly as Professor Binns walked by. He was, once again, muttering to himself and took absolutely no notice of Olivia. Breathing a sigh a relief, they continued down to the Slytherin common room.

When she reached the door with the snake on it, Cerebus sat down and became her lookout. Olivia thought her made-up spell, saying it over and over in her mind to make sure that she gave it enough power. Then, suddenly, she flicked her wand. A beam of red light flashed out of the wand's tip, and disappeared under the door. _Success!_ Olivia thought excitedly. Then, she and Cerebus went back upstairs cautiously; they were both grateful that they only had to dodge Lobelia Filch once. When Olivia was safe back in her bed again, the entire mattress shook with her suppressed laughter.

The next morning, when Abraxus Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, the entire school stood up and pointed their fingers at him, laughing hysterically. Even Dawkins and Dennet looked like they couldn't restrain themselves. "What?" demanded the furious boy. "Nobody laughs at Abraxus Malfoy! WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?"

"Hey, Malfoy!" shouted a bold Gryffindor boy. "_Love_ the new decoration!"

"Going to go squeaking away, Malfoy?"

"Go look in the mirror, why don't you?"

Malfoy picked up a mirror, and roared with rage when he saw what was written across his forehead. There, flashing bright red, were the words "I am a closet albino ferret."

"Bollocks!" he cursed loudly, and ran towards the hospital wing, the screams of laughter following him down the hall, for a specific reason: Flashing across the back of his robes in gold letters were the words "I kiss snakes in my spare time!" Olivia felt somebody slide next to her on the bench, and looked up into Robert's face. She grinned sheepishly.

"You know," he said casually, "I never would have thought of that. That might just be why he's so twitchy and nasty-all of that scurrying around as a ferret and the snake poison probably did it!"

The two friends exploded with laughter as they watched Professor Slughorn hurry off after his student, huffing and puffing with every step. Needless to say, it took a long time for those students to settle down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few days later, the entire hall silenced itself immediately when the four Heads of Houses asked the fifth and seventh year students to stand, that they might receive their examination results. Olivia could see Robert and Darcy standing close together, holding hands, preparing themselves for whatever the envelopes held. When they received their parcels, Olivia was surprised when they waved for her to join them. Without another word, the three friends went out onto the grounds, and settled themselves under and oak tree.

In an unspoken agreement, Darcy and Robert opened the envelopes at the exact same time. Olivia waited breathlessly, the tension building, when Robert slid his eyes over to Darcy. "Well," he asked cautiously, wanting to be sensitive in case her grades were bad.

She exhaled deeply, and looked relieved, but tentative as well. "Not bad-five Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations in History of Magic!"

Robert looked astounded. "How did you manage to pull off an Exceeds Expectations in History of Magic? I think everybody slept in those classes for the last seven years!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Robert! Just tell me your results, and stop messing around!"

He looked sheepish. "Same. Five Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations in Potions. We did it, Darcy! We're done!" They hugged each, ecstatic with the good news while Olivia cheered.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" Olivia cried, hugging them. "I'm just going to miss you so much…"

Darcy looked down at Olivia with quite a gentle look on her face. "Don't worry, Olivia! We'll still be around. Even though Robert will be training as an Auror, Dumbledore's asked him to come back and help with Quidditch every once in a while. I'll still be around as well, getting my Healer's training. If you keep landing in St. Mungo's, we'll see each other quite often!"

"In that case," said Olivia, grinning impishly, "I don't think I'll be wanting to see you, then!"

Robert laughed, and threw his results up into the air. Darcy did the same, and they took out their wands and sent them zooming around each other, trying to see who could make the other fall down first.


	16. Years Flying By

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, settings, so on and so forth.

Note: This is the last chapter of _Let Friendship Be My Magic_. I hope you have enjoyed Olivia Price's second year at Hogwarts. Her story will continue in the next volume, which will be called, _Let Hope Be My Magic._ Please, stay with Olivia. I promise, her story is something that you don't want to miss! It will contain things that I hope will shed light on the future, particularly where it concerns Harry and Dumbledore. I appreciate all of you that have supported me, especially Legalien and WanderingAnariel. Please, it would make me so happy if you would leave a review for me, to tell me what you think, and even what you feel I should improve. Thanks for your dedication, and enjoy my idea of what a Hogwarts celebration would be like! Oh, and WanderingAnariel, don't get offended by Mrs. Potter's actions at the graduation. I just made her act like my mom did at my graduation. No hidden message there! Oh, and if anybody has an idea about a good practical joke to pull on Malfoy, I'd appreciate it. My completely non-devious mind is running out of ideas……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia walked into the Great Hall a week later, where she was surprised by the fact that the long House Tables had been removed, which had been replaced by hundreds of comfortable chairs. The dais where the teacher's table usually sat now had a podium on it, with more chairs behind it in neat rows. The Hogwarts banner (which Olivia recognized to be the one that the Jordan brothers had bewitched as a joke a year ago-the lion was still making futile swipes with his paws at the snake, which twitched its long tongue out in retribution) hung grandly on the wall behind the seats, and the four individual House banners were suspended from the ceiling. The Gryffindor and Slytherin banners hung on the left side of the room, while the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dangled from the right. Olivia gave the Ravenclaw eagle a fond smile, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to take a seat, dear? It's almost time for the ceremony to start."

Olivia smiled up at Elise Potter, who had abandoned her skirt and apron for soft red dress robes. "I'm ready, Mrs. Potter. Thank you so much for letting me sit with you-I would have felt so out of place otherwise!"

"Nonsense, dear, you are here as Robert's guest, after all. And don't forget that you promised to call me Aunt Elise! You can never have too much family in the world. Not come along, Rob said that we're sitting somewhere along the third row…" The witch bustled off, clutching a graduation invitation that was on the stiffest, thickest piece of parchment that Olivia had ever seen.

The young girl followed quickly after Mrs. Potter, amazed at the sheer number of witches and wizards that had come to the graduation. She understood now why students who were not family members of the graduates were not allowed to come. Robert, however, had been able to ask Olivia to come as his special guest. Madame Galen had been thrilled at this invitation, and had even taken her pupil for a quick trip to Diagon Alley, that Olivia would be able to buy her first set of witch's robes that were not the Hogwarts required color of black; they also needed to be dress robes. They finally found the perfect set of robes in a little shop, where they were waited on by an enthusiastic young lady, who treated Olivia like a doll to dress up. The two witches had emerged, breathless, an hour later, Olivia clutching an enormous box that housed her new clothing. The dress robes were made of a deep, royal blue-just the right color for a Ravenclaw. Instead of the Ravenclaw complimentary color of bronze, however, these robes had delicate silver lace around the collar and cuffs, and the collar did not have the huge cuffs that the school robes were designed with. Olivia, with the help of Viola and Anita, had tamed her curly mass of red hair and put it into a sleek, lovely bun on the top of her head. The girl wore the silver necklace that Viola had given her for Christmas last year, with its dangling sapphire pendent. There was one more accessory to Olivia's outfit, however. With Millie's help, she had carefully placed Fawkes' phoenix feather into the side of her bun, where it hugged her head and almost blended in with her fiery hair. Her roommates had declared this to be the perfect touch, and Bertie had taken pictures of all the girls with the camera that she had received for Christmas. Madame Galen had nodded with entire approval when she met Olivia in the entrance hall, where Aunt Elise eventually collected her, looking rather bewildered at all the confusion surrounding the ceremony.

Now, Olivia followed Aunt Elise to the third row, where she was delighted to behold Angie and Jackson, trying to be calm but failing miserably. They were sitting beside a tall man with Robert and Jackson's unruly black hair, and he had a beard that was starting to show gray. His eyes were a dull brown, but for all their dullness, the eyes sparked and snapped with excitement. He smiled broadly at the sight of Aunt Elise and Olivia, and held his hand out politely towards her.

"How do you do, Olivia? I am Harris Potter, Robert's father. It is so wonderful to meet you! After hearing so much about you from Rob, we were delighted to discover that you live so close to us. I hope you'll spend a good amount of time with us over the summer?"

Pleased at this, Olivia nodded, taking the seat that he directed her to, which was in-between himself and Angie, Aunt Elise taking the seat on the other side of her husband. "Yes, thank you, sir! That would be delightful. My guardian is actually to be married this fall…"

Mrs. Potter gasped, and Mr. Potter said warmly, "How wonderful! Please offer our congratulations to your uncle. Are you pleased with his choice of a bride?"

Nodding emphatically, Olivia said in tones of excitement, "Oh yes, sir! I wish that he and Miss Rebecca had been wed long ago. Somehow, she makes us a family. But as much as I love her," she giggled, looking impish, "I'm sure that I don't want to spend the whole summer listening to what flowers there will be or who should sit by whom! I imagine you may get tired of me-your house will be my only escape!"

Mrs. Potter was about to answer, but then suddenly the entire room quieted. Everyone sat up ramrod straight as the graduates, dressed in black velvet robes with scarves of their House color filed in, taking their seats on the dais. Robert, wearing his red scarf and the golden broom that designated him as a Quidditch captain, caught Olivia's eye. He did a quick double take at her sophisticated demeanor, but when she winked at him, he smiled and winked back.

The four Heads of House filed in after the students, and took their seats just behind the main podium. Professor Townsend of Hufflepuff was looking vaguely bored and rather miserable. It appeared that this was the last place on earth that he wanted to be at that moment. Professor Slughorn of Slytherin looked entirely too pleased at all of the attention he was getting, being on the dais in front of everyone. His robes were of the finest green velvet, and he seemed to immediately spot the important people in the audience as he nodded genteelly at them. Professor Merrythought of Ravenclaw was looking severe in her blue robes, and her eyes were constantly sweeping the Great Hall's walls, ceiling, floor and windows. Olivia's eyes twinkled with mischief as she realized that while most people would believe that Professor Merrythought was keeping an eye out for enemies or wicked wizards, Olivia knew that the professor's eye was out for something much less….or rather more wicked: her archenemy, Peeves. Professor Dumbledore, wearing crimson robes which delineated him as the Head of Gryffindor, was sitting quite casually in his chair, his hands folded together as he looked out from under his bushy eyebrows at the audience. She couldn't be sure, but Olivia thought that he might have even been humming to himself!

After the Heads, Armando Dippet, the Headmaster, came forward to stand at the podium. His robes were of a silvery gray, and he looked terribly serious and solemn. Olivia placed a calming hand upon the wiggling Angie, and then straightened up to listen carefully to his words.

"Welcome, all witches and wizards that have traveled here to witness this most magical occasion. Welcome, graduates! I know that you are a little too excited about graduating to fully appreciate what I am going to stay to you, but I beg that you will do the best you can.

"Seven years ago, a motley bunch of first years came tentatively through those same doors at the end of the Hall that we are now sitting in. As I watched them being Sorted into each of their respective Houses, I wondered, as I always do, what each of the students would become. Seven years is quite a long time-the students that entered this hall were young children, frightened of leaving home and families, and overwhelmed at the idea of so many years of education before them. Now, those years have passed, and I see before me not children, but young men and women. I see not students that have to be taught, but fully capable witches and wizards, each of them accomplished in their chosen fields. But beyond even that, I don't see children that the faculty must guide and even yes, control, but adults that I respect beyond words.

"When these students came to Hogwarts, they were leaving their homes, some perhaps for the first time. Some of these students were even leaving their known world. They had known nothing of magic, nothing of the power that rested within them. Now, these adults will be leaving their homes in a much more permanent fashion. They will be taking jobs, some will be marrying, and they will all begin to support themselves. I am confident that each and every one of the students behind me will be able to function in this wide world due to the education they received at Hogwarts. Not only the formal education, mind you, but the practical education as well. Here, they have been tested, some beyond what they thought that they could bear in life lessons, in responsibility, courage, and compassion.

"You students just demonstrate how the years are flying by, like one of Professor Hyatt's old broomsticks." The audience and students chuckled appreciatively at this, Robert and Olivia looking at each other and rolling their eyes in remembrance of the malfunctioning objects. "Beyond are control, you have grown older, and now you will leave us to seek out your own lives and dreams. I hope, and yes, I pray, that each and every one of you will find fulfillment and pleasure in whatever you choose, and in whatever situation comes your way. Congratulations, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherin. Leave this place, not divided, but as a class. Leave this Hall, and be an honor to it. Thank you."

Professor Dippet sat down to thundering applause. Then, each Head of House took it in turn to hand out diplomas in alphabetical order. Robert was lucky enough to receive his from Professor Dumbledore, who shook his pupil's hand warmly. Then, the final act of the graduation came-each student raised their wands in the air, and performed a nonverbal spell. From the mass of wands, Olivia was amazed to see four giant animals emerge. They were spectral, and formed of colored smoke. A gold lion, a silver snake, a bronze eagle, and a black badger all came galloping from the collected wands, and raced down the Hall, where once they hit the enormous oak doors, they lost their shape and faded away into the air. The audience clapped and cheered admiringly at the feat, and then the graduation was over.

Robert came racing over to his family, where he first shook his father's hand firmly. Mr. Potter wasn't just going to shake his son's hand on the day of his graduation, however, and the father pulled his son into a warm hug. Robert, after hugging warmly back, pulled away from Mr. Potter and gave Mrs. Potter a kiss on her wet cheek, she having cried through the whole ceremony.

"Robby, did you help with the lion, huh Rob?" Jackson squealed, jumping up and down in his excitement. Robert laughed and ruffled the boy's head before he swept Angie up into his arms.

"And what did you think, Angelica? Did you like seeing your cousin graduate?"

Angie nodded quite solemnly. "The gray man took forever, but I liked it when the animals came. But…" she looked quite concerned, her beautiful blue eyes welling up with tears, "will you have to leave us, Robert? The gray man said you were!"

The entire group burst out into laughter, and Mrs. Potter took the child in hand to explain what Professor Dippet had meant. Meanwhile, Robert came and pulled his "little sister" into a warm hug. "You look beautiful today, Livie. Almost I'm afraid of you-you look like you should be in fourth year!"

Olivia smiled and punched Robert lightly on the arm. "Silly Robert, I'm not going to be in fourth year for a while yet. The girls just wanted to dress me up, that's all. Besides, you should be afraid of me," she said, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I'm going to be working your hide off this summer preparing for the Quidditch trials!"

Robert grinned. "Well, you forget that I can Apparate. You bother me too much, and away I go! Besides, you'd better be careful how old you look. You're already doing schoolwork that's supposedly way above. Keep looking old, and they may put you forward a year!"

Olivia shuddered. "I hope not. That'd be one year closer to Malfoy!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia and her roommates boarded the Hogwarts Express, another year flown and gone. Although they all talked, laughed, and shared their summer ambitions, Olivia found herself becoming thoughtful. This year had held so much! Becoming a member of the Quidditch team, becoming such good friends with Robert, and that horrible time when she had been stuck in the Room of Requirement. Then, her Christmas vacation, during which she had met Miss Rebecca, who was to become a member of the family, meeting Robert's family, and the attack on her home. That attack had proved to her that Grindelwauld was still around, and that he still wanted her life. Olivia shivered, knowing that such a deadly enemy was still slipping out of every trap that the Ministry had set for him. Still, the attack had given her purpose-she would continue to learn to Heal from Madame Galen, and Professor Dumbledore had said that they would be getting to some very exciting spells the next term. Olivia was thrilled at the thought….she had read somewhere about something called a Patronus that she had wanted to try…

"Livie? Didn't you hear my question? I asked what your plans for the summer were!"

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Olivia smiled at Bertie. "Well, as Millie has deserted me…" she said, looking impishly at her best friend.

"Hey! Don't blame me for being selected to be a junior teacher. I get to spend the whole summer teaching preliminary flying to little witches and wizards! Hurray for me!" interrupted Millie, looking positively thrilled.

"…I'm going to be spending the summer helping Uncle Peter and Miss Rebecca prepare for the wedding," continued Olivia as if she hadn't heard Millie's interjection. "I also have a feeling that I'm going to be over at the Potter's house a lot. Mrs. Potter said that she'd love to have a girl around the house, since Darcy won't be able to come over very much to visit Robert."

"But where eez Darcee going, Ohleevea?" asked Viola, looking confused.

"She's spending a month with her family; they're going to visit America for a vacation. Then, she's going to come home and work at St. Mungo's as a volunteer, to prepare for her courses there to become a Healer. She wants to work with animal bites and stings."

"Staying as far away from the Black Forest as they can, eh?" said Anita, looking wise. "They certainly don't any more run-ins with erklings!"

Olivia laughed. "I certainly don't want them to, either! I had quite enough of that, thanks!"

The girls laughed heartily, as the train slid through the countryside, just like their second year had slipped away. When the train pulled into Platform nine and three quarters, Olivia found herself feeling sad. Even though it would be good to see her family again, she would miss her friends and her home at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, something warmed her side. She reached into her dress pocket, and found there her phoenix feather. A small tongue of flame reached out and licked her hand, but Olivia was astonished to find that it didn't hurt her. Still, she knew that here was one piece of magic that she could take home with her. She stepped off the train, and back into the Muggle world and her guardian's waiting arms. After giving Uncle Peter an ecstatic greeting, she sadly waved goodbye to her friends, sad to see them go, but glad to know that even though her friends would be leaving her for a while, their magic would not be leaving her. Music and love were powerful magics, yes, but friendship was definitely magic, too. Thankfully, friendship didn't require a wand.


End file.
